


I know you

by TheParlourPoet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Once Upon a Dream, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheParlourPoet/pseuds/TheParlourPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Chat gets bored and decides to visit his Princess, duet singing is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the Miraculous Ladybug Fandom so I hope you all enjoy! I do want to thank my friend for editing my work, here is their url www.fullmetalpotterhead.tumblr.com (I owe you so much!) Let me know what you think, I will get more chapters out asap!

It was these cold, clear autumn nights that Chat valued most in his endless patrolling. Not that he actually minded patrolling, but there was something to be said about the sting of cold air upon your face and the bitter breeze in your hair; you could almost call it romantic. Of course, Chat had other reasons to be patrolling besides the weather. There was always the threat of an Akuma attack upon the city of Paris, and a patrolling superhero would be just what was needed for damage control until their partner could appear to tip the scales. At this train of thought a small grin spread across his face, Ladybug, his Ladybug, she was a marvelous person, the very idea of her sent a rush of warmth through his chilled cheeks.

Of course he couldn’t stay distracted, he thought to himself, leaping from one chimney to the next, pigeons flying from the leaping crusader; their flight a path for the observant eyes to follow if they ever wished to follow a superhero. He had to be on his guard, he couldn’t let his Lady down; that was the one thing he would never let himself do. Of course, it was just his luck that there was no Akuma attack and no Ladybug to create excitement. The evening highlight had been quickly leaping high into the air to retrieve a runaway balloon a couple had lost a hold. Though they were thankful and sweet, the sight of the pair holding hands only served to reinforce Chat’s loneliness and with his classic, If somewhat forced, debonair smile, he was gone. A phantom of the night.

The other reason Chat patrolled at night was because of his home, his family, or lack of. He loved the cold air and the views, and of course his Lady. But if he was honest, it could be raining a storm and his Lady could not exist and he would still patrol, and it was selfish, but he wouldn’t be doing it for Paris, but for himself. His dad was always away, his secretary, Nathalie was almost always with Adrien. The house was quieter than most graveyards. The only member of staff who ever did talk to him on a level nicer than business was his chauffeur, the man was kind, quiet but kind - but that was just his way. So he abandoned the silence of that house for as long as he could, even in the shadow of the night the City had a buzz to it, it was almost like it was breathing, in a way, Chat mused, it kind of was.

Of course, with nothing exciting happening this fair night, and with the moon quickly twisting across the sky, Chat couldn’t help but begin to wander back in the vague direction of home. He did have a long day tomorrow. He’d promised Nino he would look through that film project he had been working on with him and he had fencing after that and then Piano at home. Adrien doubted he would even be able to patrol tomorrow. As the thought wandered through his mind, a sweet scent wafted below his nose. Sniffing quickly, a smile spread across Chat’s lips. It smelt delicious. Standing tall and straight the superhero swung left and right on the antenna of the roof.

In a moment he spotted the source of the sweet scent, it was a late night coffee shop; a deep rouge in colour with a silver script written down it. It read “Cieux Plaisir” and Chat understood why; the shop appeared to pride itself on its pastries and sweet cakes in addition to its coffee. The smell continued to tempt him and Chat quickly found himself sitting upon the roof as the last of the workers closed up shop and departed for their families; their lives. But Chat remained sitting there, his back against the chimney and his senses at ease from the smell of heaven itself. Eyes closed, Chat slipped into a daydream state, this was purrfect, he thought to himself. He had always had a sweet tooth, if only he had some company; his fair lady perhaps? The thought brought a smile to his face, and the last remnants of his thoughts of returning home vanished like smoke in the breeze. It was just a shame that he had not seen her this fair night and it wasn’t like he had anyone else he could share these moments with. His closest friend besides Ladybug was Nino and he didn’t know Chat at all, in fact no one did. Chat sat up, that last thought rolling around in his head. Well, technically Marinette knew him as Chat, even if only a little. They had met and even worked together when combating Nathaniel as the Evillustrator. She had been brave, strong even, just like his Ladybug, and she lived in a bakery; Chats face lit up with a wide smile.

She lived in a bakery.

Chat quickly leapt to his feet, that settled it, he was going to visit Marinette. Quickly he began to traverse Paris, he knew Marinette’s bakery was not far from Notre Dame; even at his speed it would take him a few minutes to get there. Yet, as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, he began to think less of the bakery and more of Marinette, she really was something, but she still confused him. Whenever he tried to talk to her as Adrien she was timid and would ‘unstable’ be too much? Probably, but she was definitely nervous, as if she didn’t want to talk to him. But he had seen her become class president and lead her friends to safety while he battled Akuma; had seen her stand up to Chole countless times and even almost trick an Akuma – no easy feat. She was an interesting character with those crystal eyes, it reminded him of his precious Lady truth be told. But as Chat, she had smiled at his jokes and trusted his judgment, so unlike the Marinette that Adrien knew; it only served to convince him that Chat was the real him and Adrien was but a shadow for his father to enjoy.

As the Bakery came into view Chat quickly began to worry. What if Marinette wasn’t up? What would he do then? He quickly scanned the rooftop, climbing a nearby chimney, he needn’t have worried. Marinette was sitting in a camping chair, wrapped in a large purple fleece and drinking from a steaming cup, looking quite at peace. As he watched her for a moment, Chat noticed an old and battered looking radio behind her, was Marinette listening to music? What sorts of music did she even like? Smiling, Chat leapt to Marinette’s roof, it was a long jump, even for him, but he made it, barely. His feet landing just upon the roofs edge, Chat leaned down into an all fours position. With his composure maintained, he purred pout “Did you miss me my dear Marinette?” The gentle hum of her radio in the background.

“Chat!” the girl exclaimed, almost leaping out of her chair and spilling her hot drink over herself. Blasted Chat, she thought, straightening herself in her chair and letting her breathing settle. “Wha... What are you doing here?” she wondered aloud, shifting her weight so she could better see her partner in crime fighting.  

Chat smiled sheepishly at Marinette’s response and gently eased himself into a seated position on her rooftop wall. “Well my dear Marinette, it’s a quiet night in Paris and I feel the need for some charming company,” he responded cheekily, realising what he had said all too late. Was she charming? Why did he say that? This wasn’t the plan.

A small flash of red scorched Marinette’s cheeks at Chat’s words, as Ladybug the remark would have flown over her head she was so used to his insatiable flirting, but for Chat to say such a thing to Marinette was… unknown. He was flirting with Marinette, not Ladybug, Marinette. She sighed, shaking her head in an attempt to use the cool air to decolour her cheeks, was he like this with every girl? Marinette decided to do some digging, and maybe play Chat at his own game.

“Charming am I? Oh my.” She let out a giggle, raising her spare hand to her face, “I better be careful, if Ladybug finds out I am charming her kitty Cat…”

Chat’s cheeks turned a bright pink as he quickly interrupted Marinette, “Oh no Marinette! We’re not like that at all and Ladybug would never, ever, be like that. She is kind and gentle and strong,” he looked directly at Marinette as he said this, his emerald eyes locking onto her crystal ones that reminded him so much of his Lady. It helped him focus on her if he was honest; but why he needed help focusing he had no idea. Climbing to his feet as he finished, Chat sat closer to Marinette, using a wooden crate that for some reason lived on her rooftop as a makeshift seat. He couldn’t believe he had screwed up so bad so quickly, ugh, what was wrong with him?

The way Chat looked at her caught Marinette off guard for a moment, he seemed so deeply connected to the idea of Ladybug, and yet he was looking at her... like that. The way she had seen him look at her as her alter ego. She swallowed; this was all very confusing, he couldn’t know, could he?  She shook her head quickly, both to herself and to Chat.

“You’re a silly Kitty Cat” she began, biting her lip gently in panic, “So… you two aren’t together… like that?” she began, not sure why she was asking a question she already knew the answer too.

“Well….” Chat began, not sure what was happening if he was honest, at least the smell of the bakery was calming his nerves a bit. “We’re friends, I think.” He shrugged, entirely unsure now. “I mean,” he continued slowly, “She is wonderful, and I adore her… I adore her.” He repeated. The second time it was but a whisper. “But no,” he piped up, “We’re not together together, we’re together fighting crime, but that’s it.”

Marinette watched the words slip from Chat’s delicate lips, his voice had dropped in pitch, it became stronger, more emotional… would she almost say heartfelt? Yeah, she would. It was strange to see him like this, he was normally, no, always, a dork. Yet, here he was: broody Chat.

“You have it bad” she began, her cheeks still a little red. She knew Chat liked her alter ego, but to be so madly infatuated with her? She had half thought his flirtations were in part habits with her now. She had been so wrong.

Chat let out a chuckle; yeah he did have it bad, he scratched the back of his head in a guilty fashion, his eyes rolling and lip curling telling any observant individual exactly what he was thinking. Yes. Yes, he had fallen for Ladybug the day he met her and his… did he dare say love? Well, it had only grown in his time knowing her. “Yeah… yeah I do, I love her.” He whispered, his cheeks flaring rapidly as he realised just how easily he had said it.

Marinette turned scarlet, did he just say? He did. He loved her, the other brave, strong and confident her. He had said it to Ladybug many a time, but it always came across as a quip; she expected a crush yes but love!? He loved a woman he only half knew! Marinette didn’t know whether to be mad or flattered; but she was definitely confused. Silently she began to sip from her cup of hot chocolate to distract herself and perhaps explain away the crimson colour of her face. It’s hot, brown surface was still steaming against the cool night of Paris after all. Why was this happening? Why was he here? It only reinforced her fears that he knew.

“Chat, why did you come here?” she quickly inquired, turning the radio she had taken from the kitchen up in a notch in a vague attempt to appear normal and not the internal mess she was becoming. Now, if Chat was Adrien, then she might be more excited and infinitely less concerned for her secret identity.

Chat didn’t respond to Marinette’s question at first, too lost in his own admission. He loved her, he knew he loved her, but to say it, out loud, even as a whisper was something he had not done before; except maybe Plagg. Maybe to Ladybug, but she always took it as a parting quip of his and never a true admission. Yet, here he was, confessing this very thought to someone, who to Chat at least, was an almost absolute stranger. He was crazy. “I… I came here for…” he sighed, “I came here for some company” he confessed. He was almost mad at bringing his love for Ladybug up, it was not polite and not something a stranger should confess to an acquaintance. But then again that was Marinette’s gift, she was kind and warm, he had seen how people trusted her so quickly; apparently it worked on superheroes too. “There’s no Ladybug tonight,” he continued quickly, “and I didn’t feel like returning home just yet. So I thought I would stop by my favourite civilian of Paris,” he smirked; his words became warmer as each one passed, his sensual charm returning with his confidence. He could deal with his love for Ladybug later; it was not fair for sweet Marinette.  

“Really,” Marinette continued, still unsure what the hell was going on. “You’re too kind Chat, I’m just… Marinette.” She instinctively responded.

“You’re brave and strong,” he retorted before he could think. He was distinctly not thinking a lot tonight.  “I mean” he quickly continued, afraid to look at Marinette, “You helped me against Evillustrator, you were brave and strong and I know you’re kind. You listen to a black Cat after all,” he joked, doing his best to relax. “I think that’s what makes someone a superhero.” He pulled at the costume, “These are just for when you want photos taken,” he smiled at her. He was being strangely honest at this point, not because he wasn’t normally honest but because he always believed anybody could be a superhero. Just like anyone could become a villain; even if it was via an Akuma.

Marinette couldn’t help but turn away at Chat’s response; she hadn’t expected that at all. It was so honest; again, it wasn’t like she thought him dishonest, he was just normally such a dork that she couldn’t take anything out of his mouth seriously. His answer was so mature, it was deep and Marinette agreed with it, Ladybug would agree to it as well; it made her wonder why he was never like this around her. Still smiling at Chat’s response, her skin a dull red in colour, Marinette let peaceful silence drift in so she could clear her head. She didn’t think he knew or he would be pushing the Ladybug topic a lot harder than he was. In fact, he had all but dropped it. Everything he said that made her suspicious had been instigated by her; she had really created her own fear. She shook her head, she was such a moron. Of course, she thought, sipping the dregs of her hot chocolate, just how serious Chat could be was a nice surprise on this night. Maybe she could try and coax it out of him during her patrols, she could definitely do with some more ‘Serious Chat’.

As the silence drifted on, Chat began to shuffle, he generally didn’t like silences, it was why he avoided his house so much. His eyes downcast, Chat breathed in and made a mental push to either leave or speak.

“... And now for the hit song ‘Once upon a dream’ by Lana Del Ray.” Announced the radio DJ on Marinette’s radio, its low volume carrying clearly over the eerie silence that existed between them.

“I LOVE THIS SONG!” they exclaimed in unison, simultaneously turning to one another as the slow thematic music began to softly play in the background.  A blush appeared on Marinette’s face and Chat suspected one was on his as well by how warm he suddenly felt.

As Lana began the first chorus Marinette opened her mouth and began to sing along with the radio.

“ _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_ ”

She carried the tune in beautiful sync with the radio. Chat had no idea that Marinette could sing in addition to draw and create clothing. She really was talented. Before he knew it, he was trying to sing with her; his legs and hands perched under himself just as he had done when he first landed on her roof barely ten minutes ago.

"I know you, that look in your…” Chat coughed mid note, he forgot he couldn’t hold a note that high. Marinette had stopped too and let a giggle escape her lips at his attempt. A hand raised in front of his mouth, Chat let a pout form. It wasn’t funny, the one thing he couldn’t do was sing high notes; his dad had tried every teacher they could afford and it hadn’t worked, low notes were easy.

After a second Chat felt Marinette nudging him, he turned to see her smiling and nudging him again. She was encouraging him. Chat couldn’t help but let a laugh escape him and his pout vanished; how could he resist that?

“ _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh."_

" _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh, mmh-mmh, mmh-mmh_.”

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do."_

" _You'll love me at once_ ,"

" _The way you did once upon a dream_.”

Marinette couldn’t help but think of Adrien as she sang, the song always made her think of him. She hoped he would love her as he had once upon a dream (or many of her dreams). Yet as she sang, she couldn’t help but hear Chat, he was quiet at first, but he became audible quickly. His voice was deeper than she thought it could go and huskier too. She swallowed as he continued, her eyes locked onto his lips, he was following the lyrics perfectly, but how he sang... It was so full of emotion; she didn’t have to guess who he was singing about: and the thought brought a small blush to her cheeks.

Chat couldn’t help but slip into his well-practiced deep singing, he was normally a little embarrassed by it, but Marinette’s innocent encouragement and his thoughts of Ladybug pushed such menial worries aside. Whenever this song came on, even the first time he had heard it at the end of ‘Maleficent’ with Nino, he had thought of Ladybug. Yet, as he continued and became more comfortable and confident again, he looked up, still singing, to see Marinette looking at him as she sang. A flash of red returned to their faces but they continued to sing, their eyes locking and only increasing the crimson in their cheeks.

“ _I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

" _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_.”

Chat couldn’t help but get lost in those crystal eyes Marinette possessed, they were so alike to Ladybug’s, it was almost appropriate for this song. They were windows to worlds he would so dearly like to know, worlds vaster than the oceans for which her eyes could easily compare.

Marinette couldn’t stop her staring, first the low rasp of his voice and the emotional movement of his lips, and now his eyes; it was tormenting. His eyes shone like emeralds polished with sunlight, speaking of a deeper soul than would guess from the outside. They made her think of Adrien’s eyes which were so similar in gleam and glow.

As the next line began the moment broke and the pair of them shook their heads in unison and laughter filled the air once more before they finished the song. The redness in their cheeks, however, did not fade.

“ _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_.”

That was the final line and the song ended, a series of DJ announcements quickly following, causing Marinette to stifle them by turn the radio off with a click.

“You’re a beautiful singer, Marinette.” He purred, standing up, it had been a touching moment singing with her.

“As are you.” She returned the compliment, generally impressed with how well Chat could sing in his comfort zone. Although she was still trying to get that voice and his moving, soft lips out of her head.

“You flatter me princess, but I must inquire.” He began, having noticed something while they were singing. “You have also got it bad, haven’t you?” he smiled. He knew what it was like to fall for someone and while they had been singing it had been written all over Marinette’s face. The small smiles, the gleam in her eyes, it all meant one thing.

“You care about someone” he finished cheekily.

If Marinette had turned red at any point in the night it was nothing compared to the deep shade of scarlet she now became, her eyes even went wide and reminded Chat of sparkling jewels. “Well.. I.. you know.. I… go to school and yeah… Yeah” she finally sighed, bringing her knees up and folding her head into them shyly. “There is someone.”

Chat let a knowing smirk twist across his face, he was surprised, shocked even, he had never noticed Marinette crush on anyone in school. Maybe it was a secret crush? Either way she definitely liked him a lot, maybe she liked Nathanaël? That would explain why she had been so confident around him. Whoever it was they were lucky.

“They never notice me though.” She confessed quietly, not entirely sure why she was telling Chat this. She would never tell him this as Ladybug, but this was different right? Chat was different than he normally was so she could be right? That was what she told herself.

Chat’s smirk faded, how could she have so little faith in herself? He shook his head and kneeled down before Marinette, the bell on his collar chiming sweetly as he did so. “My dear Marinette, if this individual does not notice you, wonderful you, then I think you can do better than that dork.” He smirked, rolling his eyes. “Come on, what’s his name?”

Marinette rolled her eyes before raising her head just an inch to see Chat’s grinning face mere inches from her own. She wasn’t sure why, but it brought a fresh blush to her face and she could feel her heart quicken.  She breathed slowly just to try and calm down, had Chat really just called Adrien, perfect Adrien a dork? She could never agree to that! But she also appreciated his words.

“To be honest, it’s not like I always try to get his attention, I’m a mess around him.” She confessed, clearly embarrassed. She didn’t know why she trusted Chat with this, it just felt right; maybe he understood with his love for her alter ego.

Chat let a loud laugh escape his lips, “Marinette, you’re a superhero!” he proclaimed, standing up and flipping onto the nearby chimney in an excessive show of flair.

This got Marinette laughing and somewhat more relaxed now that Chat was no longer causing her heart to beat rapidly for no logical reason. “You’re a silly, Kitty Cat” she reiterated, a smile wide on her face. She sighed, shrugging, “I guess I can tell you his name, it’s not like you’ll know him anyway.”

Chat leaned down from the chimney, curious to hear who had won sweet, quiet Marinette’s heart.

“His name is…”

‘beep beep beep’ sounded off from Chat’s ring.

“Darn,” He clicked his fingers in annoyance, he was out of time.

Marinette closed her mouth before she could continue; it was time for her Kitty Cat to go. She was honestly a little sad at the prospect.

He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn’t, imagine how Marinette would react if Adrien had been on her roof, she would get so mad and probably loose words again like she normally did. All well.

“I guess your secret is safe.” He winked, leaping from the chimney, “Farewell Princess!” he called, darting for the cover of a distant street to detransform.

“Goodbye Kitty!” she called, raising a hand to wave him off, but he was gone in a flash. “You’re a dork.” She rolled her eyes, gathering her things to go inside. She had just been about to tell Chat, her alter ego’s lovesick follower that she had a crush on Adrien Agreste, the most popular guy in her school; what a strange night this one had turned out to be.

Adrien sighed as he walked through the darkened streets of Paris, he would walk the rest of the way home and use a little of his recharged power to get in through his bedroom window, then he could rest. Though the night had started off strangely, it had definitely ended on a high note, well, at least Marinette’s notes had been high he chuckled to himself. As he walked Plagg, no longer tired to his ring, made himself comfortable in his shirt pocket. Adrien wasn’t sure why his Miraculous had run out when it did, he hadn’t used any of his powers, but by Plagg’s silent state, he assumed he was exhausted: he probably didn’t eat enough cheese. Still, he admitted, he couldn’t help but wonder who Marinette’s mysterious crush was, she was probably right though, he wouldn’t know him, he likely wasn’t anyone at their school after all.


	2. Familiar a Gleam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a bit of a mess after his encounter on the roof; but Nino has his friends back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shoutout to my scrubs (will add names later) who beta read this fluffy piece of trash.

The Moon had come and gone, and the evening chill may have faded in the meantime, but Adrien Agreste could not get those eyes out of his head. There were so familiar to him, and yet they were from two entirely different places, from two different people. One set were Marinette’s for sure, and the other belonged to his darling Ladybug. But, if Adrien was honest, in the weeks that had passed since that strange night on top of Marinette’s roof, he had lost the ability to tell them apart; they had such a familiar gleam to them. Adrien would wake to see those eyes in the sky above him, jewels to outmatch any star. It was almost haunting for him and yet it was a haunting he did not wish to end. He had lost control of his head, in his Lady’s absence his thoughts drifted to Marinette as often as they did her. He didn’t understand why of course, he loved his Lady as much as a cat ever loved a woman. Marinette was sweet, sure, pretty even, and so talented, but she wasn’t his Ladybug. So was it just her familiar eyes that sent his head spinning? He didn’t know.

“Adrien, earth to Adrien!” a hand waved in front of Adrien’s face; it was Nino.

“Huh?” he began, looking up from his coffee, guests and waiters walking about their table in ‘Cieux Plaisir’. Since he had seen it on that fateful evening, this place had become a welcome retreat for him, its smell was as divine as ever and its coffee was even better. The place just gave him a warm feeling, it was somewhere he associated with happiness and those places were few and far between.

“I am alright Nino, it’s just been a weird few days.” He confessed, still stirring his drink, the cocoa coloured liquid steaming upwards and into the air.  

Nino cocked his head to the side, his face saying more than words could ever express: you suck at lying. “Dude, I’m not dense, and even if I was, you suck at this, spill!” He sighed, concern evident in his tone, “What’s wrong man, did Chloe do something again?” Nino couldn’t help but be worried, Adrien was his closest friend and he was normally so focused. Focused on everything from school to fencing, just everything; but these last few weeks had been nothing but a daydreaming blondie. 

Adrien sighed, he wanted to talk about it, but he didn’t, and he couldn’t. He was so confused; it wasn’t fair on Nino either. Shaking his head slowly Adrien looked up to his friend, “I am sorry Nino, I am just a bit… confused, I guess…”

“It’s a girl isn’t it?” Nino interjected, his former concern twisting into something that resembled curiosity. One would wonder if he had learnt that face from Alya.

Adrien couldn’t help give an unwilling smirk, little got past Nino; it made him wonder how he got away with being Chat Noir? Good Luck maybe? “Come on man, it isn’t that simple…”

“Who is it?” Nino continued eager to know everything he could. Adrien was normally so quiet in regards too, well, everything.  “Is it Chloe? Please tell me it-”

“NO!” Adrien covered his mouth in shock: that had come out louder than intended, “No, it isn’t Chloe, come on man, she never leaves me alone,” he shrugged passively, letting the silence settle between them. “You don’t know her,” he finally added, his words warmer than before, “but she is lovely and yeah…” he sighed again, but this sigh was warmer than before, and a smile spread across his lips.

“You have it bad dude!” he teased, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

Leaning back and rubbing his shoulder, Adrien shook his head, “You’re one to talk Nino.” His words caused Nino to freeze, his eyes warning Adrien – _don’t go there man, please don’_ t. But Adrien wouldn’t, Nino’s words had got him thinking.

“ _You have it bad, don’t you_?” Those were the words Marinette had said to him as Chat Noir that fateful night, and the way her face had shifted had said it all. Her face had made him warm and... something else. He guessed he was protective of her; she was so shy, he hoped that whoever she liked treated her right.

Unfreezing, thankful for Adrien’s silence, Nino grabbed his milkshake and downed it. “If you won’t spill, fine dude, but do yourself a favour. Since you never do,” he placed his drained glass down, a nearby waiter quickly scooping it up and onto a full tray of empty mugs and glasses. “Spend time with her, be happy. It’s Christmas after all.” He finished, absent-mindedly opening his phone and responding to a text.

“Easier than it sounds,” he confessed sheepishly, downing half of his hot chocolate far too quickly after and wishing Nino hadn’t downed his milkshake.

“You’re awesome my friend, cool off,” he joked, “And just be yourself, it isn’t hard, alright?” He stood up, “Now come on,” he tapped his shoulder again; “School starts soon.”  

Breathing deeply in an effort to cool his burned throat, Adrien nodded, mouth open and somewhat gormless, the motion likely looking strange to an outside observer.

“Yeah,” he whispered, striding quickly to catch up with Nino, paying on the way out; his throat still sore.

The afternoon passed for Adrien slowly and without remorse; He was paired with Chloe on a project and honestly, he had wanted nothing more than to leave. His only salvation had been Nino texting him while he worked with Alya on their group project, though Adrien knew Nino was ecstatic to be working with her alone. It was always impossible to get Marinette away from Alya, but this time Ms. Mendeleiev had split the class up from its normal clicks. He had almost been sad when he wasn’t paired with Marinette; it would have been nice to chat to someone who was... well, not Chloe. But what can you do?

The minutes ticked by and, as Adrien expected, Chloe didn’t lift a finger. She sat there, a fashion magazine tucked in the pages of her physics textbook, doing nothing but casually flicking the pages. Normally Adrien would just get on with it, but today was different: he lacked motivation; he just didn’t care. He found himself daydreaming, his eyes wandering across the classroom in a vague attempt to ground his thoughts: it failed.

‘ _I know you… That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...’_

It just kept going around in his head, those words, an echo of nothing but what his heart craved. He could feel the warmth that had poisoned his blood, a fire in his skin that wanted nothing more than to tear him apart. He didn’t understand any of this to be honest, he couldn’t place what he was seeing. What he was feeling? That was easy. But what he saw when his head wandered to those thoughts? He didn’t know, but he used to be so sure…

 

His eyes focused, the noise of the classroom rushing back to him in a suffocating wave. Passion was snuffed out in an instant, his confusion changed to indifference and… he was looking at her, she was looking at him. Time froze.

Adrien swallowed in slow motion, his blood warming in an instant, but this warmth was trepidation and not love. He could see her go red, crimson even. She clearly wasn’t happy, her face twisted into a thousand emotions at once, fear, worry, shock; nothing she ever showed Chat.

Turning away, Adrien sighed, his cheeks as crimson as his partner’s costume. His heart thundered away, an unwanted soundtrack to his life; his veins were coursing rives bursting their banks in a crimson flood. He heard nothing but thunder in his ears, speakers to his torment; something was wrong.

“Adrien?” a voice inquired, its tone harsh and cold. “Adrien!?” it repeated, this time harsher and firmer.

Adrien shook his head and looked up, the blush not vanishing from his flesh. It was Chloe.

“Ye...Yeah?”  Adrien began, surprised by how broken his voice was.

She looked from him to the fumbling Marinette behind her, the scarlet faced girl attempting to hide behind her partner Rose as she worked. Chloe’s eyes grew wide, a manipulative gleam to them.

“Adrien, oh Adrien, what did she do? Does she have dirt on you?” she began, not a note of concern in her voice, just anticipation.

“Uh…Excuse me?” he retorted, his voice becoming stronger, the thundering of his heart becoming louder, but for an entirely different reason than before.

“Tell me what she did to get you blackmailed, I can help,” she attempted to purr, but it sounded more like a viper’s hiss. “I can get her in trouble, kicked out; you know my Dad’s the mayor, Adrien.” She continued, her words cold and inquisitive.

Adrien didn’t even think, his words twisted from his mouth and formed of their own accord. “Chloe, Marinette has no dirt on me; there is no dirt on me.” Adrien reiterated, “If there was dirt, I am sure you would have found it by now Chloe; you’re good at that.” His words carried venom, annoyance; he couldn’t believe she had thought that about Mari…

“OH SHIT DUDE!” Nino exclaimed, interrupting Adrien’s thoughts and Chloe’s twisting features, her anger twisting to horror. “NICE!”

“NINO!” Ms. Mendeleiev exclaimed, her gaze stern, “That language is not acceptable!” she rattled off, Nino jumping at her voice. “Go into the hall, I will talk to you shortly.” She ordered, her eyes a force to turn storms.

Nino quickly turned and scuttled out of the room, but the observant eye of Alya noticed a smile twist across his face; _what had gone on?_ She wondered, her hand absentmindedly reaching for her phone as Ms. Mendeleiev began to break Adrien’s group up.

“As I thought,” she continued, the tall, angular featured woman staring down at Chloe’s distinct lack of work. “Chloe, go work with Rose and actually contribute this time,” she implored, her distaste for Chloe’s lack of effort clear on each syllable. “And Adrien,” she turned to him, her disapproval evident but softer than that which Chloe had received. “You will be working with Marinette.” she turned quickly, still speaking as she did so, “Marinette, can I trust you to make Adrien finish this project? I am sorry to split you up from Rose, but you two have actually been productive.”

“Uh- um… Yeah, Yes Ms. Mendeleiev.” The wide eyed Marinette nodded, her skin tone shifting to crimson again as she turned towards Adrien. As she gathered her possessions and moved from her table with Rose to Adrien’s, Chloe crossed her path, bewilderment still written across her face she gave no sign of acknowledging Marinette; she was clearly stunned by whatever had occurred at her table with Adrien.

Adrien sank into his seat; he was numb, what had just happened? He never spoke like that, not even to Chloe. Then there was Nino’s response. Though it may have brought a brief smile to his face, he had ultimately gotten his friend in trouble. Sighing deeply, Adrien shook his head slowly, now he was working with Marinette.

His mind froze _. Marinette_ , he was working with Marinette… his mind became white noise. The thunder of his heart faded in the flash of lightening that his mind sundered him with; this couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be…. She sat next to him.

“H-hey,” she greeted, giving a gentle shrug of her shoulders as she sat opposite him, placing her work and books across the table, deliberately not criss-crossing with Adrien’s work.

“Hey,” he responded, his mouth on auto-pilot, “Sorry about this.” He gave a genuine, if small smile; he was almost sheepish now, the white noise still buzzing in his head, pierced only by her voice.

“Its fine, Adrien,” she continued, her cheeks turning red as she spoke, her voice was as soft as the patter of falling snow.

It was almost funny how such a softly spoken girl could reduce him to rubble. He shook his head-it wasn't her he was seeing, it wasn’t her that was ruining him, it was Ladybug, it was his Lady he saw... It was. Adrien gritted his teeth, this was ridiculous! It was just Marinette, she was a shy, kind girl he didn’t know that well. He knew she was a great artist and a beautiful singer. He sighed, the memories of the night returning yet again. This was the opposite of what he had wanted.

“Are you okay?” Marinette whispered, her eyes looking to the teacher who had again turned her attention to Chloe. Nothing but concern and well-intended kindness could be heard in her tone. The whole thing was strangely persuasive to Adrien’s ears.

“I… I have had a weird few days.” He confessed, entirely unsure where he was going with this. “I’m not really sure how I feel about a lot right now, you know? People, stuff,” he shrugged, turning the pages of the physics textbook in a vain attempt to focus his fried brain. It failed; instead his mind whirled at his sudden relaxation, why was he telling her this? She barely knew him, hell she didn’t seem to like talking to him. Not as Adrien anyway.

Marinette tilted her head slightly, the redness in her cheeks fading as her curiosity grew like a cat’s. She knew Adrien was a busy individual, and on top of everything wonderful he did, the charity work, the fencing and even his modelling, it was a wonder he had time for anything at all. But here he was seemingly and almost suddenly overwhelmed. She had of course noticed his lowered mood this past couple of weeks, how could she not? But she had just assumed it was the winter collection for his father Gabriel or some other business item the holidays undoubtedly brought up. But seemingly not, this seemed personal. She sighed lightly, shuffling her notes absent-mindedly. She knew he wasn’t the happiest of individuals at home, she knew about his mother, that was public knowledge after all; but his father she knew little about, but by his interviews Marinette doubted he was a particularly kind individual.

“Well,” she mused slowly, her discomfort around Adrien fading even further from her mind, “I obviously don’t know what is going on, but I am here to listen, if you want to talk about it.” She offered, her voice steadier than she imagined it would be considering how down Adrien looked. His hair, while still well styled, was less puffy than normal, seemingly reflecting his mood. Even his emerald eyes were downcast, nervous and without their familiar gleam to them; it was strange to see Adrien like this.

Adrien was surprised at how calmly Marinette spoke, the soft tone of her voice sang to him with the pitter patter of falling raindrops; it was okay, it was safe. Gulping and stiffly turning to face her he nodded. “I do,” he began, his words slow. She clearly wanted to help him, and for once she didn’t seem to be a mess around him.

“Okay, so,” he began.

 

* * *

 

Nino hadn’t even stepped out of the classroom door when he felt his phone buzz in his left pocket. Twisting past the door, knowing he would only have a few minutes before Ms. Mendeleiev appeared to reprimand him, Nino quickly retrieved his phone. He had a text from Alya.

Wifi: “Dude, what happened?!?!?!?!?!”

Quickly typing out a response, Nino smirked, recalling what Adrien had done.

Nino: “Adrien just totally stoked Chloe right! He threw so much shade at her it was awesome!!!!!!!!”

Wifi: “WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT? SPILL! He never insults chloe :O”

Wifi: “Not that I am complaining!”

Nino: “Of course you’re not! She was saying Marinette was blackmailing him or something and he totally stood up for her, Chloe was burned!”

Nino kept typing frantically, knowing Alya would kill him if he didn’t get everything down.

Nino: “Trust me Wifi, even Ladybug couldn’t hela the burn Adrien gave her. IT WAS SICK!”

Wifi: “OMG! Thanks Nino! I owe you. Don’t get in too much trouble now, we still on for later?”

Nino: “Will let you know Wifi! If I don’t die first XD Xx”

He quickly closed the phone as Ms. Mendeleiev stepped out of the room, he didn’t want to entice the lioness any more than he already had. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

 

* * *

 

 Alya couldn’t help but smile as she slid the phone back into her pocket, Ms. Mendeleiev walking past her table, most likely to Nino. She had hated that nickname at first, but Nino had said that without the evil, an Akuma was just your passion manifested. Nino had of course said it in a much dorkier way, but Alya had made it sound better for her blog. So the name had stuck and though Alya was begrudged to admit it, she had grown fond of it.

Smiling to herself she retrieved her phone one handed and began to text Marinette rapidly, her spare hand flicking through the pages on her textbook. Without Nino, this project was going to take much longer. 

 

* * *

 

“So yeah, in short, a couple of my friends have been acting really similar lately and its getting hard to tell them apart. Which, you know, is weird.” He shrugged as he spoke; he had only sprouted half-truths of course, he couldn’t say ‘ _hey, you remind me of Ladybug and its driving me insane…’_   The girl could stand him at the best of times, she would freak if he said anything even close to ‘ _you remind me of my crush’_.

Marinette felt her phone buzz but elected to ignore it, Adrien deserved her focus right now and if she was honest, it was nice to just be talking to him. He had spewed a lot in such a short amount of time, it made her wonder just how long he had been holding onto all of this. She wondered who these two friends could be?

“Adrien, tell me more about your friends, I mean, you seem confused that they are acting similar, but is it a bad thing? I mean maybe you’re just starting to get to know them better or maybe they are changing? After all, no one stays the same forever.” She suggested, a small smile spreading across her lips. It had always been natural for her to offer advice, even to Adrien who she was normally such a mess around. She was just like her dad in that regard, always offering a hand.

Adrien sighed; this was harder than he thought. How could he ever explain to her that she was one of the friends? And that she only ever spoke to him on her roof, at night, while he wore a cat suit. The entire situation was ridiculous and made Adrien want to retreat into the floor and vanish forever. But he couldn’t do that, no, he had to sit here and try and explain all of this. At least his heart had slowed somewhat and he could now look at Marinette without feeling his veins rupture and his lungs fill with tar. “I guess it isn’t a bad thing, but it is confusing you know? I go to one for advice a lot, and it’s just, I don’t even know who I am remembering you know? It’s like they are the same person but they’re really not.” He shook his head, “Not even close.”

Marinette tilted her head, her phone buzzing again in her pocket, whoever was texting her was getting impatient. She would have to respond soon or risk Miss. Mendeleiev hearing her phone. “Adrien,” she began, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her phone. “Whatever is going on, talk to them. If they are as good a pair of friends as you have said, I am sure they will understand, and hell, maybe they can help you out. That, or just keep being yourself and let them settle out. Time has a way of doing that, especially around Christmas.” She smiled wide as she spoke. It was always an advantage this time of year, Christmas; it lifted everyone’s spirits and gave everyone opportunities to love. Her mother had always told her something similar, maybe Adrien would appreciate that.

“Adrien, my mother always said, ‘Christmas is a time for loving, new or old,’ I think it’s true. Love shouldn’t be just a dream. So.. I don’t know” she giggled, the idea that she was given Adrien Agreste advice finally hitting her. “I guess… you should talk to them.. or something…” she cheeks began to flare pink and then crimson, her confidence draining out of her faster than Tikki could detransform her. Swallowing hard, Marinette grabbed her phone and opened it in a desperate attempt to distract herself. She had two texts from Alya.

Adrien’s mind stuck to one word of Marinette’s advice, ‘ _Love?’_ Yeah sure, he loved Ladybug, but he didn’t love Marinette, she was just really similar to her. She was brave though, and kind and she even listened to him. He took a deep breath. Okay, so there were similarities, identical qualities even, he confessed to himself; qualities like those eyes. Could he be… falling for her? He shook his head vigorously, beginning to close his books, his internal clock telling him class was about to end. He barely knew Marinette, he couldn’t care about her like that, could he?

A sharp intake of air pulled Adrien from his thoughts. It was Marinette, she was reading her phone and Adrien could see her face turning as red as Christmas stocking. What could she be reading? Before he could speak the flushed girl looked up and Adrien watched those crystal eyes grow wide, their gentle glistening pools of tranquillity in a face rampant with emotion. He didn’t even get a chance to speak as the bell sounded signalling the end of the day.

“Cya Adrien!” Marinette all but exclaimed, grabbing her books faster than Adrien could follow and brisk walking out of the classroom, her best friend Alya close behind her, a smile on her face.

Adrien didn’t understand girls, he didn’t understand this. He didn’t understand anything right now truth be told. Maybe Plagg was right. Maybe cheese was better than girls.

 

* * *

 

Marinette’s screen was covered with a series of screens shots and text messages from Alya and although long in total, this was Marinette’s third reading.

Alya: ‘OMG Marinette! Apparently Adrien was shouting at Chloe because she was insulting you, and Adrien, YOUR ADRIEN, was standing up for you. Look, Nino wrote me out the whole conversation. That was why he swore so hard XD What a dork’

 

What followed on Marinette’s screen was a word by word account of Adrien’s argument with Chloe. As Marinette read each line she felt her heart go up a gear and her lungs hitch in tempo. Why would Adrien defend her like this? Yeah sure, he was nice. He was nice to everyone, even those he didn’t know. But he always just ignored Chloe, he almost never snapped at her, or anyone for that matter.

_And it was over her…._

What had she done? Why would he suddenly be interested with how Chloe treated her? Could he… no… could he?

“Why?” she mouthed, looking up to see Alya in front of her, an amused smile on her face.

“Hmmmm, let me think?” she began sarcastically. “Maybe he likes you, you dummy.” She playfully teased, tapping her shoulder as she spoke.

“But… If he likes me…” she murmured, her words all but inaudible.

“Yeah?”

Her mind replayed her conversation with Adrien on fast forward, her lame advice, her blushing, her giggling, Adrien’s exhausted look and tired shrugging. She had bored him. “Then I just ruined my chance” she groaned, her legs sliding from underneath her, her petite frame collapsing to the ground. Her head was buried in her gathered books. She was convinced that at any moment they would combust from the heat of her cheeks.

“Girl,” Alya sighed, “You’re hopeless you know that?” she giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, it was Marinette this whole time?” Nino teased curiously, nudging his friend with his shoulder as they walked out of class. They had been the last ones out.

“No… it isn’t that Nino, I don’t… I don’t even know.” He conceded, shaking his blonde hair and sighing loudly. He had all but given up on today.

Nino chuckled, “Oh man, you have it bad dude. But whatever,” he shrugged, “it is nice to finally see it be two way, whatever it is. You should get her a present.” He continued, striding ahead of Adrien, intent in his footfalls.

Adrien raised his head, his slump vanishing instantly, “Wait, what?” he inquired, picking up pace to catch up with Nino.

“Oh nothing,” Nino smirked, “Now, I will see you tomorrow dude. I have some plans, I’m afraid. But look, your ride’s here.” He tilted his head to indicate Adrien’s waiting limo. “See you dude,” he finished, raising a hand in farewell to Adrien.

Adrien stood there for a moment as Nino turned and left him just outside the school gates. _Nino had plans?_   

 


	3. I know it's true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas draws closer and the exchange of gifts begins in earnest. Thank you to Panda013 for betaing this fic as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only half of the originally planned chapter so for that I do apologise. However, Chapter four will continue directly on for this. Thank you for understanding.

“So Marinette,” Alya greeted her, a smile wide across her face, “did you get enough gifts?”  She indicated the pile of cards and presents Marinette had spent the last ten minutes carrying in. “I mean, I hope they’re not all for Adrien!” she winked, lowering her voice as she spoke, and the flash of red in Marinette’s cheeks was all the reward her friend needed.

“Alya!” she exclaimed before hurriedly covering her mouth. She hadn’t meant to shout. Gulping and sinking into herself a little, Marinette leaned over her desk to Alya, her back to the door. “Don’t say that out loud, what if someone _hears_ you?” she whined, her eyes darting left and right to see if anyone was watching.

Alya crossed her arms and declared, “Marinette, we’re the only ones in here.”

Marinette straightened up with an, “Oh,” and raised a hand behind her head sheepishly. “I forgot we were early.” It had only made sense really, as trying to navigate all the school halls with over a dozen presents stacked up with students running around would have been…well, a disaster.

“Hey, at least your dad drove you here. It must be a busy at the bakery with Christmas ten days away,” Alya noted, uncrossing her arms. Marinette nodded; she had been thankful for her Dad’s help. He had driven her to school for once because of the ice and obviously because of the presents, too. In truth, Marinette was also thankful for the warm car seat and quick sprint inside; this winter was turning out to be a bitter one.

“Yeah, I owe him, it is really busy because, you know,” she indicated the presents, a stack of red and green boxes all decorated with a pleasantly wrapped bow. And all of them were accompanied by a Christmas card. Marinette continued, “it’s Christmas, and people want cake.” She giggled as she spoke, “Sometimes the place smells more like a brewery than a bakery with all of the Christmas cakes being made.”

Alya sighed at the mention of cake, leaning forward onto her arms, her elbows on the table. “What I wouldn’t do for some gingerbread right now,” she whispered, her eyes gaining a brief, dream like look.

Marinette knew that gingerbread was Alya’s weakness and Tikki had even suggested keeping some on her to bribe Alya away from the fighting while she was Ladybug, but Marinette had known that carrying gingerbread on her would have been blood for the bloodhound. Making a mental note to save Alya some extra gingerbread towards Christmas, Marinette began to gather up her gifts and place them on each desk accordingly. It was convenient that everyone sat in the same place, otherwise Marinette would have to hand them out one by one, or worse, just leave them in a big pile for the teacher to dish out, and that just didn’t feel festive at all.

Marinette had baked the majority of her presents, taking great care to find out everyone’s favourite. Alix loved toffee and everything tough, Kim liked caramel while Nathanaël simply adored liquorice, to summarise but a few. In addition to their treats, Marinette had made something for everyone she knew well enough, including Alya, Nino, Alix, Nathanaël and of course, Adrien. She had signed all of the presents with a card, which she neatly placed alongside each respective present, the classmate’s name written in beautiful swirling handwriting. She expected all of the edible presents to be opened immediately, but the others who got an extra present, like Adrien and Alya, would have to wait until Christmas to open them.

“C’mooooooooooon, Marinette,” Alya moaned, “Let me open the other present, you always make the best presents and I can’t wait until Christmas.”

Marinette smiled playfully and nodded, “Okay, Alya, you can open your other present now, but I will take the other one until Christmas.” She reached for the said present as she spoke, a medium sized box decorated in green wrapping paper and crisscrossed with a series of red bows.

Alya grabbed the box rapidly and pulled it to her chest, “Oh no, you think I don’t know what’s in here?!” her eyes darted left and right as she spoke, her legs hitching up her chair; if there had been room she would have brought her knees up to her chest. “I can smell gingerbread a mile away, Marinette. I will wait, but you aren’t taking my ginger.”

Marinette couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Alya was always such a drama queen when it came to her favourite baked good, not that she minded, of course. “Sounds fair enough to me. Ginger now, present later.” She teased. Alya was a good friend, just the right mix of funny, caring, energetic and completely crazy. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien smiled as he walked the school corridors, Nino beside him and equally festive. He was carrying a series of packages; presents, in fact. He had three of them: one for Alya, one for Nino, and one for Marinette. Nino was of course an obvious choice, since he was Adrien’s best friend, and Alya was cool and always up for doing something, not to mention that she had been hanging out with Nino more as more of late. Then there was Marinette, bright, smiling Marinette. He may not be the mess he had been a fortnight ago when her mere presence had made him all but shut down, but he was still very much confused about her. He didn’t know if she was just a friend—granted, a friend of his superhero alter-ego—or whether there was something else. If it was something else, Adrien was worried it was just because of her similarities to Ladybug, and he didn’t want that. Then again, if it wasn’t for that reason, if he cared for her…if he cared for _her_ , for _Marinette,_ he was even more uncertain what to do. How could he love one person and crush on another? 

“So yeah, you going to Alix’s on the 28th, Adrien?” Nino inquired, smiling. It was the last day of school and that meant no more early mornings but plenty of late nights experimenting with his music. He wondered if he would get that new software he had been asking for, for Christmas?

Adrien shook his head, bringing his mind back to the present and not the eternal realm of _maybes_ that ruled his nights. “I think so, yeah, isn’t she inviting everyone from class?” He knew Alix’s family were pretty well off, though the majority of their wealth was inherited, rather than the product of recent business like his fathers.

“Yeah man, she may be more competitive than Bugs Bunny is a douche, but she likes people, contrary to some people’s opinions.” He continued, not naming names because it honestly didn’t have to be said.

Adrien chuckled at Nino’s rather bizarre comparison, what was it with him and old cartoons? The music he got, but the cartoons? No, let Adrien have his anime anyway. “Very true there, Dabby Duck.”

“It’s _Daffy_ Duck, you moron.” Nino retorted playfully, nudging his friend with his shoulder.

Adrien sighed, “Whatever man, whatever, let’s just get to class. I want to give these out before everyone else shows up.”

“Don’t worry my friend, I brought coal if Chloe asks what you got her.” Nino responded, his facial expression giving away nothing of his statement.

Adrien spluttered, “Dude, that’s…”

“A joke… _mostly_.” He smiled, picking up the pace towards the classroom.

As Adrien took another step a loud chorus of laughter echoed out from their classroom door, which was open and ahead of them. “I wonder who beat us to class?” Adrien began, slightly puzzled. It wasn’t super early, but with it being the last day of school he had expected people to take their time getting to school.

“WIFI!” Nino called happily, practically skipping to the classroom door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Marinette and Alya laughed, Alya practically rocking on her chair, her hands still clinging to the box of gingerbread, a voice called out to them…or so Marinette thought.

“Who is _Wifi_?” she inquired, turning as she spoke and missing her friend’s cheeks turn scarlet.

Muffling her mouth, Alya glared at the open door, waiting for her _dear_ friend Nino to come through so she could glare at him. She may love that nickname, but no one else knew about it.

Practically running through the door, Nino stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Marinette looking straight at him and Wifi, Alya that is, glaring at him from behind her, her face red from a mixture of laughing and concern. Her eyes were darting from the back of Marinette’s head to him, and the message was clear.

_She doesn’t know, so cover me._

Smiling shyly, Nino looked left and right for a solution, Marinette’s face becoming more and more puzzled as the fractions of a second ticked on by. Looking right and seeing his phone in his hand, Nino smiled. “Wi-Fi! I’ve got Wi-Fi on my phone, sweet!” he exclaimed, lifting his phone into the air.

“Dude, I wonder what you would even do without the internet?” Adrien began, walking in quietly behind his friend and placing his pile of presents on their desk.

Alya gave a quick smile to Nino as he saved himself, but quickly refocused on Marinette who was now in mental overload. She had been distracted by her antics and hadn’t finished handing out all of the presents yet, so now she had to give Adrien his present in person.

“Ummm, ah….Hey guys.” She managed, gulping audibly as she spoke. “It’s, it’s the last day, isn’t it?”

“It better be, I am so ready for the winter holidays!” Nino began, stretching as he walked towards Alya. Marinette’s gaze was firmly fixed on Adrien now.

“Too right!” Adrien agreed, “No more shoots, they’re all done and I just want to _relax_.” Adrien paused as he spoke, his eyes gazing about the room and the neatly spaced presents on everyone’s seats. Every seat, anyway, except for his and Nino’s. Refocusing on Marinette, a look of curiosity in his serpentine green eyes, Adrien noted three more presents in the bright eyed girl’s hands.

“Marinette…did you get,” he gestured to the classroom as a whole, “all of these?” As she spoke, Nino too gazed about the room at the gathered presents.

“Oh yeah! The Marinette Christmas tradition!” Nino smirked, walking around Alya and to his seat.

“Christmas tradition?” Adrien began curiously, looking from Marinette to Nino, confusion written clearly across his face.

Alya smiled and explained, “Every year since we were kids, Marinette has brought in presents from the bakery for the entire class. This year is no different.”

“Oh man, it’s your first year! Be prepared, Marinette’s parents make the best stuff in Paris.” Nino continued, positively bouncing in his seat.

Marinette blushed, “Thank you Nino, you’re far too kind.” She began, stepping forward and placing two packages in front of him. They were wrapped in silver paper and topped with a pale blue bow and a sealed card was taped to the top of one of them. “Don’t eat it too fast like last year.” She teased, giggling a little. Nino always made her laugh, he was like Alya that way; both were energetic and completely crazy. It made her wonder why she didn’t see them hang out more.

Adrien smiled, his eyes locking onto Marinette as she spoke to Nino and presented him with his present. She was so kind, kind enough that she had brought presents for everyone. He had even spotted a present in Chloe’s seat which couldn’t have been coal. It was quite a gift, to be so kind. He had only gotten three people gifts and he had wondered if he was making a show but Marinette had done so much more, and she seemed so humble. It was beautiful, if he was quite honest with himself. Sitting down and nodding to himself at his own train of thought, Adrien looked up to see Marinette standing before him, her dexterous fingers holding two present stacked one on top of the other. The presents themselves hid the majority of Marinette’s face from his lowered view, but Adrien could see the sparkle in her gem like eyes.

“Here you go, Adrien.” Marinette managed with a surprising amount of confidence, her hands presenting the presents to Adrien. As she spoke Adrien smiled up at her, that white, glistening smile that made her wonder why diamonds were supposed to be a girl’s best friend.

Adrein’s smile only grew wider as Marinette presented the pile to him. “Which is mine Marinette?” he inquired quickly, looking for a name tag on the gifts. He didn’t want to take the wrong one.

“Ummm, well….” Marinette swallowed, her skin was turning brighter by the minute, why did he have to turn up just then, just _now_? Why couldn’t the gods have given her an extra thirty seconds to put his gifts on his desk? She made a mental note to ask Tikki about it if she survived this.

“Well, they are both yours, actually.”  She explained, her voice holding steady despite her deteriorating complexion. “I got Alya, you and Nino two because…well...”

“We’re besties! The four of us, I mean,” Alya chimed in, likely saving her friend Marinette from spontaneous combustion. Not that Marinette did herself any favours, as she always put her foot in it and as adorable as it was, Alya did wonder if she would one day simply combust from embarrassment. 

Adrien’s smile grew wider at Alya’s words. They were _friends_? He knew they got along, but for Marinette to get him an extra present? It was more than he could have hoped. He felt warm, very warm. It was as if his blood was doused in Christmas cheer and his skin bathed in a log fire. Slowly extending his hands, Adrien took the presents from Marinette, his fingers brushing against hers for the briefest moment. He could have sworn she flinched but the moment was too fast.

Marinette practically exploded as Adrien took his presents. Her heart was thundering in her temple and her lungs were frozen in place. It wouldn’t have surprised her if a ECG scan of her heart had read flat during this moment, because she was dead to everything but the look on his face. He looked so happy, so surprised, it was almost magical to her. As all of this whirled through her head she felt the cold touch of his skin on hers and her instincts took over, pulling her hands away from him. She internally cursed herself, why had she pulled away? This could have been her moment; in the midst of exchanging presents their hands meet, and it could have been just like a fairy-tale. But no, she had to ruin that because of the cold. She needed gloves, or Adrien needed his present sooner.

“Um, Marinette?” Adrien began, lifting his own present a little higher and towards Marinette, “This is for you?” he repeated, since he doubted she had heard him the first time.

Marinette shook her head. Adrien’s words were a distant echo to her. A present? For her? That didn’t seem right. Refocusing on him, Marinette’s eyes grew wide as she saw the beautifully wrapped package. It was wrapped with a sparkling gold wrapping paper and tied about with black ribbon into a pristine bow. There were no other words; it was _perfect_. But this couldn’t be happening. He had gotten her a present? _Her_ , a present for _her_ …it was impossible, surely? Why would Adrien get her a present? She must have guilt tripped him from her gift just now, so she couldn’t accept. She wanted to but she couldn’t. Why had she done this? Everything was ruined!

“I’m glad we’re friends, Marinette,” Adrien continued, lifting the present a little forward and smiling brightly at Marinette. She was always a shy one. It still confused him, since she was so confident around the others and even Chat. But around him she was a mess, and he had started to suspect it was the family name. Maybe since she wanted to go into deigning she felt cautious around him? It didn’t sound like her but he honestly couldn’t think of anything else to make confident Marinette a mess solely around him.

As Adrien raised the present too her, Marinette’s hand naturally took the weight from Adrien’s. She smiled as she did so, her external composure the precise opposite of her internal one. _You idiot! Now you have to take it and know that it wasn’t meant for you. Although, he did just say we’re friends…that’s an improvement, a big improvement._

“Thank you, Adrien.” She said confidently, a miracle considering her internal war. Stepping back a little and placing the package on a nearby desk Marinette reached for the tag on the present. She wondered who it would say this was meant to be for, and then she flipped over the tag.

 

‘ _To my dearest Marinette,_

_I hope you have a very Meowy Christmas and Catty New Year_

_All my best_

_Adrien xx_ ’

 

Marinette’s mind stopped in its tracks, and if she had gears in her head one would have been able to hear them screeching to a halt and buckling against one another. There was her name, in the tag, written in a gorgeous script that Marinette knew to be Adrien’s. He had actually intended this for her; he hadn’t had the chance to write it out just now. Adrien Agreste had gotten her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a Christmas present. She could die happy now. Yet as this thought crossed her mind, the sound of tearing paper pulled her from her daydream. Adrien was opening his present…the wrong present.

Adrien had gently removed the bow of the top present before tearing at the paper. The tag upon the bow had read:

 

To Adrien,

I hope you like them! I think they’re your colour,

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,

Love Marinette.

 

The ending had made him smile and the colour reference had him wondering what she could have possibly done to the baked goods to make them ‘his’ colour; maybe it was icing? The package itself was very shallow, almost flat, so he suspected it was some form of flatbread or pastry, which he loved. But as he pulled more of the paper away it became apparent this was no baked good. Pulling the last shred of paper away Adrien raised a pair of black leather gloves to his eyes. He knew instantly that they had been handmade by Marinette, though the stitching was so perfect Adrien would have assumed it was professional. The leather itself was obsidian and finely finished to provide a smooth, yet sturdy comfort. Tentatively, almost savouring the experience, Adrien put the gloves on. They were a perfect fit.

His fingers felt flexible in them and they came far enough below his wrist to prevent them rising up his skin. They were as comfortable as his suit counterparts on Chat Noir, in fact. How Marinette had done this he had no idea.

Marinette gulped as Adrien slowly pulled the gloves over his hands. _Was_ he doing it slowly? She couldn’t tell, maybe she was just seeing it in slow motion. But his hands looked, well, _amazing_. They were dexterous and fine, but strong as well. She knew he played the piano and that only made them more attractive. Yeah, attractive, that was the word; Adrien had attractive hands. She could feel her cheeks begin to glow as Adrien spoke.

“Thank you so much Marinette!” he exclaimed happily, flexing his hands as he spoke. Unbeknownst to him, his action was strengthening the glow of Marinette’s cheeks. “I love them and I cannot believe you made them.” He continued.

Nino whistled, “Dam Marinette, you made these? I knew you were good but this is awesome!” he complimented, leaning closer to his friend and looking at the gloves.

“Wait,” Alya began, looking from Adrien’s gloves to Marinette’s face. “You opened the gloves?” she laughed, “So much for a Christmas surprise.”

Adrien looked up. “What do you mean?” he inquired, clearly confused.

Marinette gave a weak smile and began, “Well, I got all of you,” she indicated Adrien, Nino and Alya, “two presents, one of sweets and stuff from the bakery, and the other something for Christmas day. But don’t worry!” she quickly continued, seeing Adrien’s expression visibly drop. “I didn’t tell you, so it’s no problem! I am just happy you like them.” She shrugged innocently.

“I love them.” Adrien corrected her quickly, his face lifting again as Marinette smiled, adding to the glow of her cheeks. She must still be pretty cold from the chilly winter air, Adrien decided. Flexing the gloves as he spoke, Adrien gave Marinette another wide grin, “Well, I know how to make it up to you! Since I opened my present early, you get to open yours early too.” He insisted, indicating the present he had just given her.  

“I mean,” she began uncertainly, turning towards the golden gift, “if you’re sure?” she didn’t want him to say no and retract his offer, but she also couldn’t just say yes. That was rude. But she knew that if she didn’t open it before Christmas, she would go insane just wondering what was in it. Was it a confession of undying love? Maybe it was a diamond ring or tickets for the movies? Maybe he wanted to date her! It could be anything. If Marinette was honest with herself, she was still stuck on the fact that Adrien had actually gotten her a present!

“I _am_ sure.” Adrien reassured her, his smile growing wider as Marinette’s lips began to curl into the most innocent smile he had ever seen. He just hoped that she liked the gift, since he would hate to suddenly deprive the world of that smile.

Marinette moved quicker than the eye could see, rapidly grabbing the present and hopping up onto her desk in one swift movement. Her eyes glistened with curiosity and the glow of her cheeks only added to the colour and vibrance she created within the room. In this moment, the classroom was the perpetual night sky and Marinette the aurora borealis to all those that looked upon her.

Rapidly removing the bow and placing it off to the side, Marinette reread the tag.   

 

‘ _To my dearest Marinette,_

_I hope you have a very Meowy Christmas and Catty New Year_

_All my best_

_Adrien xx_ ’

 

He was such a dork, she thought, but she loved it, and at least he wasn’t as bad as Chat! Freeing the tag from the present and placing it next to the bow for safekeeping, Marinette began to uncurl the neatly wrapped paper. As the paper peeled away and Marinette’s friends looked on, a box emerged and, instinctively tearing the box open, Marinette missed the large Chat like face on the side of it. Pulling the bubble wrap away, Marinette pulled her presents out of the box. The bubble wrap itself somehow ended up in Nino’s hands.

Marinette gaped at her present, or _presents_. It wasn’t a ring, or even jewellery for that matter. It wasn’t a declaration of love, or if it was, it was the strangest one ever. No, it was a hat, scarf and gloves set…with Chat Noir on them. The material was a fine wool dyed to the deepest black imaginable. The hat itself resembled a cat when placed upon your head; it even had little ears atop it and a small piece of pink material to represent a small, sticking out tongue. But it was the eyes that convinced her that this was some sort of Chat merchandise. Emerald green and bright they were, in stark contrast to the black wool that made up the rest of the present. The tips of the gloves themselves had small slits of white upon them, certainly representing would be claws in this chat themed collection. Turning the scarf, the plainest of the three piece set, over, Marinette examined the tag.

 

_Superheroes of Paris, for all of your superhero merchandise needs!_

 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. Adrien had gotten her a Chat Noir accessory set. It may be dorky and somewhat ironic, but it was so cute. She looked up to him, her smile still wide, and said, “Thank you Adrien, I love them.” She wrapped the scarf around her neck. The material was soft and warm, just like her thoughts of Adrien.

Adrien watched as Marinette wrapped the scarf around her neck. He knew from his visits as his alter ego that she had a fondness for his feline self, so how could he have declined such a gift when he saw it online? _It was simply purrrfect_. But it was her words that truly set his cheeks ablaze, her soft, ‘ _I love them_ ’. It was more than he had hoped to hear, and warmer than he thought words could be.

“I’m glad you like them, Marinette,” he hitched his shoulders up a little as he spoke. He was a little nervous despite the clear success of his choice. “I mean, Ladybug is so much cooler, but I thought you might appreciate her feline friend.” He teased.

 

Nino rolled his eyes as Adrien spoke, “Oh man, not the Ladybug obsession _again_.” He chipped in playfully. He was always like this about Ladybug, and Nino was positive that if it wasn’t for Adrien being such a nice guy, he would have killed Chat and taken his place beside Ladybug by now.

“I didn’t realise you were such a big fan, Adrien,” Alya remarked, clearly surprised. “Would you want to do an interview for my blog sometime? I think people would love to hear what you think.”

Marinette quickly turned away as Adrien’s grin became wide and…dare she say, _Chat-like_? Maybe, but now was not the time. As Adrien began to talk to Alya about an interview, Marinette attempted to cool her scorching skin. Adrien Agreste was a fan of Ladybug, a real and apparently obsessed fan…according to Nino, anyway. Today made no sense, because Adrien was a fan of her, well superhero her anyway, and he had gotten _her_ a present, _Marinette her,_ a Christmas present. Granted it was a dorky present, but it was from him. Marinette would wear any amount of Chat merchandise and endure any number of his stupid puns if it was all from Adrien. Hell, Chat would be 100% easier to deal with if he was like Adrien. But that wasn’t the case. Adrien was gentle, kind, and sweet, whereas Chat was headstrong, loud, and…she paused. Well, he was _kind of_ sweet, she admitted to herself. He could be kind too. He had been gentle that night on the rooftop, when they had been singing, and ever since then she hadn’t been quite able to see him the same way, even as Ladybug. It had become rather strange lately if she was honest, though not an uncomfortable strange, just more unfamiliar. She felt like she was seeing more of the genuine Chat, perhaps more of the man behind the mask, even.

“Marinette,” a voice called gently, pulling the girl from her thoughts. It was Nino.

“Yes?” She began, completely oblivious to anything else that might have been going on.

Nino smiled, it was a small, sweet smile, “I was wondering, if I can ask, what baked good did you get Alya? I can smell it from here and it smells delicious.”

Marinette smirked, it was strange Nino could smell Alya’s present, she had thought it had been sealed, but then again, Marinette lived in a bakery and she was so accustomed to the smells now that many of them went by unnoticed. “Its ginger bread, and it’s Alya’s favourite by far.” She answered, curious about Nino’s growing smile.

“Thanks, Marinette, that’s good to know.”

Marinette didn’t get a chance to respond as their fellow classmates began to enter the classroom. First to enter were Alix and Kim looking remarkably festive, then Chloe and Sabrina who appeared very unaffected by the season; it was almost scrooge like. Before long the entire class had entered, the vast majority either donning Santa hats or carrying Christmas cards for people. One or two people exchanged gifts, like Alix and Kim, but the majority simply exchanged cards. The entire class however opened their present from Marinette in eager anticipation. Even Chloe opened her present and tentatively ate at it, not wishing to divulge how much she enjoyed cinnamon.

 

 

The final day of school itself went by rather rapidly, or at least to Marinette it did.

Of course, Alya devoured her ginger bread, every single crumb finding its way to her lips in the first 30 minutes of class. Adrien and Nino, however, managed to pace their treats a little better, the pair of them together lasting throughout the morning classes, but they weren’t quite as successful in being clean like Alya. The pair of them left icing and bread crumbs all over the desk which they sheepishly had to clean up. Meanwhile Alix chewed through her bag of toffee sweets with the same determination she conquered everything with. She even faced down a challenge from Kim to see who could chew and eat one of the toffees in the shortest span of time. Suffice to say, after the class began chanting “CHEW! CHEW! CHEW!” and Alix wiped the floor with Kim, class resumed a more familiar feel.

Marinette never really noticed class that morning, or even that day, of course. She had kept the scarf on, twisting the loose tassels of its ends in her fingers, absent mindedly staring at Adrien as he played with the gloves she had gotten him. She hadn’t expected today to go so well. Adrien had loved his present, and he had even gotten her one too, which was something she had never anticipated. She had dreamed it, sure. But this was better than she could have dreamed. She felt so warm, she could almost sleep in these thoughts. They made the world hazy. It was quite similar to that feeling she would get after a warm meal when the sun was low and air thick with laughter and tired thanks.

“Marinette,” Alya began. She was smiling at her.

“Wha…what?” she jumped, looking around uncertainly. Everyone was starting to stand and gather their belongings. The end of day bell must have sounded but Marinette had not heard it. “I’m sorry, Alya, I was…”

“Daydreaming, you were daydreaming again.” Alya smirked, nudging her best friend. “Come on, let’s go.” She insisted, all but dragging Marinette from the classroom, Adrien and Nino shuffling slowly out behind them, still engrossed in their own conversation.

“I still have a ton of presents to wrap.” Alya sighed dramatically, then turned to her friend, “Which reminds me, how is that other project of yours going? The cosplay?”

Marinette blushed, “Yeah, it’s going well, Alya. I think it’s done, to be honest.”

“What was it? Armour?” Alya inquired, curious at the series of components she had seen on her friend’s desk the other day.

Marinette nodded, agreeing, “Yeah, its armour.” She couldn’t lie about that to Alya, it was too obvious. It couldn’t have passed for anything else when Alya had been in her room. Of course, that didn’t mean she had to be honest about what it was for, because cosplay was so much more believable than _‘I’m constructing it for my feline superhero companion._ ’


	4. Visions are seldom all they seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues with more present giving! But this time, through masks are they exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split the chapter again! I am so sorry but it would have been too long otherwise.  
> Also a continual shout-out to my Beta reader panda013 (go read her stuff it is magical!)

Marinette let out a sigh of satisfaction, her cheeks red and her hair somewhat messy, but her perseverance had paid off; the present was ready. Plucking the bow one last time for good measure, Marinette opened up her Spotify account and clicked for her schoolwork playlist. Or as she affectionately called it, the _music I hope keeps my parents out of my room while I’m out patrolling_. It was always a concern for her when she went out patrolling because she had no idea what her parents would do or even presume if they found her room empty. Maybe they would contact Alya and see if she was with her? Or they would just call the police maybe? It was impossible to say, and though she hoped it would never happen, Tikki had warned her it was all but inevitable.

 _“I mean, let’s be honest_ _,_ _Marinette,” the Kwami had said, “one day your parents are going to walk in when you’re not here. It cannot be avoided. So don’t worry about it_ _. S_ _ometimes things are just out of your control, and you have to let it flow. Plagg is rather good at that.”_

She hadn’t clarified who Plagg was but Marinette had simply given up asking as Tikki just wouldn’t budge, which was a rare thing for her. Her advice had hit home though—sometimes you just couldn’t control things, even though she liked to prepare for them anyway. Yet, the concern of her parents entering an empty room felt distant because the evening felt warmer than usual, and she didn’t mean the weather. Her present from Adrien this morning had sent her mind wild and her heart thundering. It was more than she could have ever hoped. The tag with his awful cat puns now resided next to her keyboard, an almost a fitting tribute to her computer background. She smiled as she recalled how Adrien had spoken to her when he had received his present, the warmth in his, _“_ _I love them.”_ And he had actually said those words, _“I love them.”_

The words ran down Marinette’s spine with the warm, smooth texture of honey, so that even her blood felt tinged with the heat of something so familiar and yet so new to her. She let out a sigh, almost sure that warm air could melt the icicles that were forming on her roof. Each step she took around her room, preparing it for her departure, was light and gentle. One could say it was angelic in nature, but that would have been an understatement; she moved with the grace of woven words and all the guile of its dangers.

Marinette turned to Tikki and beamed, “I think that’s everything! I’m ready if you are, Tikki?”

Tikki nodded, the Kwami’s face as happy as ever and clearly enjoying Marinette’s mood. “I am ready, Marinette, let’s go and patrol, though I have a feeling tonight will be quiet.”

As she transformed, Marinette felt her thoughts wander to Chat. She hoped he would like her present, and she also hoped that it would fit him well. She hadn’t been able to actually measure him because that would have given everything away. She prided herself on her experienced eye, but she couldn’t help but be a little nervous, after all, since Chat was exceptionally broad-shouldered.

Grabbing the present as the transformation finished, Marinette leaned towards her door where she shouted down to her mother, “I am doing homework!” and clicked for the playlist to begin. It was four hours long and on repeat so with any luck, no one would notice her absence. Quickly glancing one last time about the room, Marinette headed up to the roof and the cold winter air of this Paris night. She was internally thankful for the warm feeling that had settled in her chest, keeping the frost at bay.

“Let’s go and meet Chat,” she muttered to herself, wondering as she leapt how she was ever going to yo-yo swing while carrying this large boxed present.

 

* * *

  


Chat smiled to himself as he sat on the roof of the Hôtel Plaza Athénéé. It was high enough that most civilians wouldn’t notice them meeting there, but it was also easy enough to reach for the superhero duo. Of course, Chat didn’t mind where they met, as he had actually developed a fondness for the views a rooftop could offer. If he could have it his way, they would just chat and let the night roll on by. His morning had been remarkable, to say the least. At school, Marinette had actually given him a present, _HIM_! It was such a foreign concept. As Nino had explained, there was a tradition that Marinette got everyone a confectionery or baked present. Now, that still would have been an amazing shock for Adrien, but once he had heard Nino’s explanation it may have diminished a little. But that was not the case, because Marinette had gotten half a dozen people an extra gift, something crafted by her, and he had been one of them. He thought that she was uncomfortable around him—well, uncomfortable around Adrien, though she was so calm around him as Chat. It had made him feel special, elated, that she would think of him, _Adrien_ , and he felt more important than he had ever felt in front of a camera lens. That was the one place in which he was meant to be the centre of the world, in the photo-shoots of his father. He was the focus, the principle of the photograph, and for a while it worked and made him feel needed, just a little. It was a hollow shell of life and he knew this, but it was in that moment, when he had seen her smile as he opened her present and heard her words as she opened his that reminded him what it was to be _someone’s_ whole world, if only for a moment.

“Of course,” he conceded aloud, his mouth having silently followed his train of thought. “She doesn’t feel the same way, plus, I am still in love with my Lady.” Mentioning his Lady brought a smile to Chat’s face. They had been getting along even better as of late. She seemed _warmer_ almost, as if she understood more of what he had been saying for so long. Not that he had changed how he spoke to her, or acted around her, or, at least, he didn’t think he had. Maybe she was just warming up to him? They had been partners now for over almost a year so that would make sense. Of course, she still didn’t return his affection, or at least not in the way he hoped she would one day. But that was okay, love was about patience, right? He could wait.

Nodding to himself, Chat re-examined the leaflet that he had grabbed from a lamp post at street level on his way up to the rooftop. It was an advertisement for a ball in this very hotel, hosted by Mayor André Bourgeois. Normally Chat would have to attend such an event as Adrien, with his father. Fortunately, however, his father would be out of town this year, and his father would not send Adrien to represent him in his stead just yet, thankfully. However, it was the second half of the poster that interested Chat, before the poster began to talk of ticket pricing and how to collect your tickets. The leaflet clearly stated: ‘ _The Saviours of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir, are humbly invited to enter the new year with us all._ ’

This had of course, made Chat wonder if he could persuade his dearest Lady to go to the ball; it would be an excellent time to just relax, and, with it being the largest party in Paris, if there was an Akuma attack it would be the best spot to be in order to respond quickly. Whether Ladybug would want to arrive with him or just meet at the party was another matter entirely. It wasn’t the sort of thing he should try and persuade her on, though. He would suggest it, sure, if she wanted to go, and if she wanted to arrive with him that was _perfect_ ; if not, then he would understand. Hopeful and smiling at the thought of arriving with his Lady on his arm, Chat folded the leaflet and placed it in his suit pocket. The ball was important but so was his present. Turning where he sat, Chat grabbed the wrapped package from its place on the edge of the rooftop. It was wrapped in silver paper and topped with a dark blue bow. The shape of the package itself was square and its contents were clearly flexible, suggesting clothing to the observant present opener.

Swinging his legs up from the roof’s edge, Chat gracefully rose to his full height and began to pace around the rooftop, present in hand. He hoped his Lady enjoyed the gift, as it had taken forever to get and even longer to sneak past his father. It wasn’t the Agreste brand and he would have recognised it a mile off had he seen it. But that hadn’t stopped Adrien. He didn’t care about the price or what his father may think. It was for his Lady and she deserved nothing but the best in life. Chat sighed happily at the thought of her shining blue eyes; they shone brighter than even the stars could on this clear night. If he was honest, he loved the cold nights Paris could offer. It was such a strange sensation to describe, but the cold embrace was oddly welcoming in the way that it treated everyone all the same and retreated not when you lit fires or walked indoors but when you had good company and love. It was the kind of cold that one could sit in with a friend and be warmer than they ever could be indoors.

Of course, the cold was a sign of winter, and winter meant Christmas and Christmas lights, mistletoe and holly and all those wonderful things that made children’s eyes sparkle and adults laugh...all the things that were very unfamiliar to Chat. But it also meant emotions, and not always the good ones but instead those Chat was far more familiar with. It was hard, and as often as Adrien tried to live up to the Christmas spirit like he saw it in the others, as he heard in Nino’s jokes, Alya’s wisdom and Marinette’s laugh, Adrien knew that something was missing. Sometimes he understood why so many Akumas happen around Christmas. It was an emotional time and not always a happy one. As his mind began to wander down this loathsome road, Chat heard a faint scrape of a foot on stone and he knew she was here and she was just in time to save him from himself. A smile grew on his face and a faint wisp of warm air, hinting only at the surge of warmth that radiated through his chest, escaped his lips.

“My Lady,” he whispered, the sound a promise to Paris itself.

“Hello, Chat,” Ladybug began, smiling as she saw her companion and what appeared to be a package hooked under his arm. He stood in contrast to the city of Paris, decorated in its reds and blues and pale starlight. He was dark, golden, and shimmering green; to her it was a pleasing contrast. “It’s good to see you,” she admitted. She knew she was a little late, but traveling with Chat’s present had proven more difficult than she had anticipated. She hoped he didn’t mind.

Turning on his heel with his usual flair, Chat gave Ladybug a debonair smile, his blood already warm from her mere presence and showing in his cheeks. All previous shreds of dark emotions were banished by the light she sprung in his chest. _How could one person do this?_ was a question he often asked himself.

“My dear Lady, it is so wonderful to see you this fair winter’s night.” He greeted, about to continue when he noticed the large package that his Lady held under her arm. _What is this?_ He thought quickly, his grin turning wicked as his stride quickened, closing the distance between them.

“Does my lady have another admirer?” he teased gently, his blood still warm and his words kind as he continued, “If so,” his voice became suddenly and unintentionally softer, “it is unsurprising, and he or she is truly kind to you, my Lady.” Normally, Chat would have to suppress his jealousy because she had received a gift from another, but something told him it was okay, that today had been perfect thus far and jealousy had no place in it.

Ladybug giggled as Chat spoke, his words strangely kind and yet strangely familiar, so similar to that fateful song filled night on her rooftop. Beaming still, she met him halfway across the roof, its wide open space a familiar meeting place for the pair of them. “Not quite, Chat, this is actually my gift for an admirer, if you will.” She glanced up and caught her partner’s emerald eyes in her own celestial orbs. “I just hope he likes them.” She whispered, a hitch forming in her chest unexpectedly. As she recovered, Marinette realised just how flirtatious her words had been, _had she meant to sound like that_? Why was she saying it like that? She internally groaned, knowing that this was going to go straight to Chat’s head.

 _Who is she talking about?_ Chat wondered to himself. Who knew her as Ladybug well enough to warrant a gift from her? The gears of his mind whirled but no conclusion was forthcoming to the oblivious Chat.

A familiar, sarcastic voice rang out in Chat’s head, “ _Ummm, maybe she’s talking about you? You know, her partner in superhero endeavours?_ ” It was Plagg’s voice. It was uncommon for Plagg to speak to him while he was transformed, but not entirely unheard of , especially when sarcasm was most inappropriate or _cheese_ was nearby.

“ _W_ _e just work together, were not partners like that…_ ” he retorted quickly.

“ _Adrien, I didn’t mean..._ ” Plagg began, but Chat cut him off.

“ _Ladybug would never get me a gift_ _. I_ _t’s just not her way_.” Adrien was convinced of this; they were friends, sure, but he could never presume that she would…he stopped. His eyes had locked onto Ladybug’s face and she was blushing furiously, her cheeks all but blended into her mask at this point. It was adorable in Chat’s eyes, though he had only ever seen one girl blush like that before.

“What’s wrong, my lady? Has the winter air kissed your cheeks too passionately tonight?” As she said the words he saw Ladybug’s gaze harden on him, not in anger but perhaps playful irritation.

“Oh, you silly cat,” she almost tutted, her cheeks still blazing, “I say one sweet thing to you because it _is_ the season and now you’re milking the fact I got you a present.”

“It’s for me?” Chat remarked. Saying that he was surprised would have been an understatement.

Ladybug glared up at Chat, _why that little, good for nothing, flirtatious.._.she stopped her internal cursing. She could see it in his eyes, the flirtatious glisten was gone and replaced with a childlike confusion. A gasp was frozen on his lips, melding into the unspoken _why_ he had been so desperate to ask.

“Of course it’s for you, you silly cat!” Ladybug declared nudging his chest with the present, a laugh escaping her lips and quickly dissolving into giggles. “You’re my friend, why wouldn’t I get you a present?”

She couldn’t believe it. She had thought he was being arrogant, but he was being humble. Chat was really full of surprises. It made her wonder if maybe, just maybe, more of him was like the Chat he she had seen on her roof and not just the insatiable flirt she had come to know.

“ _Told yah_ ,” Plagg chimed in but Chat couldn’t hear him when Ladybug’s giggling consumed his senses. It was a melody to his ears, enticing in a sweet, soothing fashion that he was so unfamiliar with. To hear this sound was to drown out the sun with her radiance.

“My Lady,” Chat began softly, the word like a prayer on his lips, “I am humbled that you got me a Christmas present. You’re far too kind to this silly old cat.” He smiled wickedly, his Lady’s face all the motivation he needed. “So I thank you from the bottom of my heart, but please allow me,” he leaned forward as he spoke, sliding one leg ahead of the other and bowing his head just a little, “to give you yours first,” He presented his gift to Ladybug atop his resting hands.

Marinette felt her mouth drop open as Chat moved with a grace she thought beyond even his agility, reminding her he possessed finesse in more than just his words. He was being his old flirtatious self, sure, but it wasn’t unappreciated this time around. There was something sweet in how he wished to give his present first despite the moment they had shared just now. He really was a humble cat. As the seconds ticked on by and the moment sunk in, Marinette felt her heart quicken and her blood warm even further, the realisation dawning on her that Chat had gotten her a present, an actual present. She giggled again at the thought and slowly took the gift from his outstretched hands. Her mind was whirling, wondering what it could possibly be, her smile wide in the joy of the moment. She was losing her composure as the confident Ladybug. She would normally never feed Chat’s ego this much, but she didn’t care this time because it just felt _right_. It was the season, after all, or at least that was what she told herself.

His Lady’s giggle filled Chat with a feverish desire to gaze upon her smiling face, yet he resisted, if just to give her the royal treatment she deserved. She was a _princess_ after all, at least to him. As she took the present from his hands, he rose to his full height again and smiled gently at her, a silent plea for her to open it.

As Marinette took the present from him, she saw the wordless invitation in his smile but she also saw the encouragement in his glistening green eyes. An encouragement, a curiosity inducing glimmer that she had only seen starlight create before. Nodding to her partner, Marinette pushed a stray strand of hair from her sight. There was something in this moment she didn’t quite understand, but it did not matter; sometimes you just went with the flow.

“Thank you, Chat,” she began, her mind finally feeling the weight and texture of her present. It felt like clothing. Stepping back slightly from the tall Chat, Marinette began to gently untie the bow of her present, stopping halfway as she spotted a tag upon her gift. Reaching for the tag, Marinette turned it over.

 

‘ _To my dearest Ladybug_ _,_

 

 _I hope you have a very Meowy Christmas and Catty New Year_ _!_

 

 _All my Love_ _,_

_Your darling Chat_

_xxxx_ ’

 

Smiling at his dorkiness and still terrible puns, Marinette removed the tag and bow gently, pocketing them as mementos. Her anticipation was rife and her heart in overdrive, and she was sure Chat could hear its beat. What could the gift be? She wondered to herself in her excitement; maybe it was a confession of undying love? That would be strange but not impossible. Chat was very well mannered despite his insatiable flirting and would not make such an unfair show of it. It could be a book of cat puns? That was far more likely, but the package felt like fabric. How could Chat get her clothes? He wouldn’t have the slightest idea what would fit her. True, she had done the same thing with Chat’s present, but Marinette designed clothes, it wasn’t like Chat had similar experience in fashion. He literally wore a cat suit and he probably couldn’t name a clothing brand. The thought of Chat trying to buy her clothes more than enough motivation, she continued to smile and tear at the wrapping paper, streaks of crimson and specks of black beginning to show through the shredded paper. Before she could finish however, she heard Chat speak and her unwrapping froze.

“If I may my lady?” he queried with ardour.

Looking up at Chat, Marinette saw his eyes sparkle with admiration and love. Was this how he always looked at her? Or was this something new? She couldn’t say, but she could say she trusted it. Nodding silently, she waited and wondered for what felt like a millennia before Chat moved. Gently he stepped forward and lifted the fabric from its wrapping, the piece unfolding and discarding the paper like a cocoon. Marinette was not prepared for what she saw.

It was a cloak. A beautiful, floor length crimson cloak, its neckline decorated with what appeared to be artificial black fur that flowed up and around the edge of the hood too. Marinette was in awe; the craftsmanship was exceptional, and she could tell by how it hung it would be light and still warm, even in cold weather like today. How Chat had ever found such a beautiful piece of craftsmanship was beyond her and internally she retracted her earlier thoughts of Chat’s fashion sense.

“Step forward, my Lady,” Chat insisted, unclipping what appeared to be a silver clasp upon the cloak.

Tentatively Marinette stepped forward, gently depositing her own gift for Chat beside her. She was still in awe at the shimmering cascade that was her present. “Chat, I don’t know what to say,” she began, but Chat cut her off.

“My lady, you need not say anything.” As the words left his lips Chat swung the cloak high above Marinette’s head and took a half step forward, closing the distance between them in an instant and yet he appeared to move in slow motion to Marinette. Gently he guided the cloak about her neck and let it fall about her shoulders, which had risen in his closeness. The length of the cloak following course down her form as a river does down the mighty waterfall.

It was a perfect fit as Chat fastened the silver broach between the two sides of the cloak. The hem of the cloak hung above the roof by perhaps half an inch and swayed with each gentle movement of his lady. The front itself could be fastened further down if one so wished, but as it stood, with just the clasp in place, it settled over her gentle form with all the regal composure of royalty. Looking up as the claps settled into place just below the centre of her collarbone, Chat found himself so very close to his Lady. Her breath was warm on his cold face and her eyes were deep wells of sirens’ songs calling to him in a language only the infatuated could speak; it took everything he had to step back in that moment.

Marinette breathed deeply, her chest rising clearly beneath her new cloak as Chat stepped back from her. He had been so close to her it had felt like he was depriving her of the very oxygen she required to live. With his retreat she had felt a surge of cold air hit her and for a moment she wished for him to return, to drown her in his warmth. But she breathed deeply again in an effort to regain her composure. This was sweet and charming and utterly ridiculous. She was not used to this at all, or even ready for it.

“ _Marinette, it’s okay, just let it flow.”_ A familiar voice whispered to her internally. It was Tikki and her voice had the grounding effect Marinette needed to not become a puddle in this moment.

Smiling as her heart began to slow its thunderous beat, Marinette turned the clasp upward to see it clearly. It was silver and very fine, it looked almost delicate but it held the cloak in place as if it were cast iron. Upon its left side was a circular glass addition to the silver frame in the pattern of a Ladybug, red and black glass decorating it in a style akin to the great stained glass windows of Notre Dame.     

“It’s beautiful Chat...I don’t know what I ever did to deserve this.”

“You’re a hero, my lady. The stars would go out and leave us cold before I could finish explaining why you deserve this and everything kind the world can give you.” Chat didn’t know where the words had come from, he hadn’t rehearsed them like he would occasionally do, but they sounded good, and they were true. She was a hero, to him, to _everyone._ “And,” he smirked, his humour getting the better of him, “It is getting rather cold this season and you don’t have a winter coat like I do. So I thought I would lend a paw.”

Chat had started off so sweet in his words that it had almost shattered Marinette’s heart. She heard people praise her as Ladybug, she had heard it a _lot_ , but she rarely got such an honest confession, or such a personal confession. It made sense that it was Chat who said it, he was that kind of soul and it was what made him such a great partner.

Of course, she couldn’t stop her cheeks from flushing at his puns either, and despite the sudden switch from sweet to corny, Marinette couldn’t complain. At least not seriously. Feeling the joy of his silly antics fill her, Marinette pulled the hood of the cloak over her reddening face. She was embarrassed at his compliments, sure, but the truth was she needed to avert her gaze from him; his smile was getting to her. Tilting her head downwards, Marinette lightly jabbed Chat in the shoulder in exaggerated frustration. “You’re a silly kitty, Chat!” she teased, her words breaking up as she spoke, laughter clear between each word.

“I’m _your_ silly Kitty Chat,” he retorted playfully, unaware of what his words were doing to his Lady.

It was too much for her, it was too sweet, too kind. Marinette looked up at the dork she called a partner and hugged him tightly, all but leaping into him, her cloak fluttering behind her as she went. The hood however, remained upon her head. “You’re such a good partner, Chat,” she whispered into his chest, her arms tight about him.

He had responded quickly despite his shock. Shifting his left foot backwards he had taken the force of her body and prevented the pair of them tumbling to the ground. As she pressed into him Chat instinctively wrapped his own arms around his Lady, holding her with endearment but loose enough that if she wished to depart she would find no resistance.

As she hugged him, Marinette felt Chat rest his head on hers through the hood. The dork was probably loving this but she didn’t care. “Thank you, Chat, you mean a lot to me.” She breathed deeply before reiterating, “thank you, Kitty.”

Chat’s lips turned into a gentle smile as he heard his Lady’s words through the crisp air. He could feel her heart beat proudly against him and he suspected he would be ablaze if it weren’t for the very winter air that carried her sweet words to him. She was hugging him...his Lady was hugging him in endearment. He was honestly surprised by how calm he was being. He could smell her intoxicating scent through the cloak and he could feel the flow of her lungs against his. Even the thundering of her heart caused him to relax into temperance. A part of his mind screamed to do something, to make use of this moment, to confess his love, to woo her heart, but it was silenced. For once he was listening to his heart and not his head, not the voice that demanded over performance for success. No, this was right.

“You’re very welcome, my Lady, anything for you.” He whispered back, tightening his hug just a little. He could feel her relax into him as he did so. He knew he would never forget this moment, it was too perfect. She had loved his gift, thanked him and expressed herself in ways he could only have dreamed of. He even loved the fact she had called him Kitty. That was two wonderful women who called him by that nickname now.

Swallowing just a little, Marinette began to push herself away from Chat even though a part of her wanted to stay, to stay in that warm embrace. But she couldn’t, she shouldn’t. Her heart had been a mess next to him and her breathing even worse, she would breathe and breathe but she was always out of breath...and she was only standing next to him. She needed to compose herself; she needed a moment. Gently pushing against his surprisingly firm shoulders, Marinette smiled up at her partner. “Thank you, Chat, now let me return the favour?” she suggested.  

Chat was a little saddened as his Lady ended their embrace, but he laughed out loud at Ladybug’s suggestion. “I would be honoured, my Lady,” he proclaimed, backing up and bowing before his cloaked lady.

Marinette rolled her eyes. He was being such a dork, but internally she was thankful, as his dorkiness actually let her focus more than when he was being sweet. How she ever managed to get through that night on the rooftop she had no idea.

Turning and feeling her new cloak swirl flutter behind her, Marinette retrieved her previously deposited gift and quickly presented it to Chat. “For my friend, to make sure he doesn’t get in trouble.” She smiled.

Taking the gift Chat quickly felt its weight, It was heavier than his own gift, but the box felt largely empty, as if there were only a few pieces within the box itself. Tilting his head in a sign of curiosity he turned the tag over and read.

 

To my Partner in Crime Fighting,

This is to stop you getting in trouble so much!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, my friend.

My Love,

Ladybug. X

 

Chat felt his chest swell as the words sank in. She cared, she really did care. “You know,” he mused playfully, removing the tag as he spoke, “it’s trouble that helped me find you, so I kind of owe it.” He smirked, his hands tearing at the paper.

“Yeah, well now you can stop getting hurt so much.” She retorted, playfully shaking her head at him. It had taken her weeks to make his present and he was going to use them and he was going to stop getting so hurt for her sake. She didn’t spend hours nursing pricked fingers to have Chat be a pain on this.

Curiosity driving him forward, Chat tore at the paper and opened the box that lay beneath. Diving his hand in Chat felt the familiar touch of leather in the darkness of the box. Pulling the item from the box, Chat was surprised by what he saw.

“Is this...?” he began.

“A pauldron? Yeah it is, a pair of them, in fact.” Ladybug smiled, loving the way Chat’s eyes widened as the words sank in. “I’ve been working on them for a while, I just hope they fit okay.” she added innocently.

“You made me armour!?” Chat exclaimed joyfully, his smile wider than she had ever seen it. It was childlike and _beautiful._

Chat quickly pulled the other black leather pauldron from the box, letting it fall to the ground with a faint thud. The craftsmanship was exceptional. The material was hardened black leather, very similar in texture to the gloves he had received that very morning from Marinette, but this leather had been reinforced and moulded to fit his shoulders. The cop itself, the shoulder piece of the armour, possessed a central symbol of a cat’s paw. This symbol was identical to the one on his ring and shimmered in the same green light. His Lady must have used luminous paint for it. Turning the armour over Chat noted the silver embroidery that lined the cop and the underlying lames . Even the supporting straps of the armour looked hand crafted.

Raising his head slowly to meet Ladybugs expectant gaze, Chat beamed at her. “This is amazing! Please, _please_ help me put them on.” He nearly begged, his Lady quickly nodding and almost skipping behind him to fit the first pauldron.

As Marinette rounded Chat and took the first pauldron, she confidently began to fit them, internally nervous that they would not fit comfortably for Chat. After all, Chat was exceptionally broad-shouldered, which, while nice to look at, was a pain in armour making. Placing the pauldron onto his right shoulder, Marinette loosened the straps that supported the upper cop and the lower lames and began to tighten them about his bicep and shoulder. As her hands brushed against the fabric of his suit to tighten the straps through the steel buckles, she noticed just how fit Chat must be. He felt like pure muscle to her light touches and though that wasn’t surprising considering his occupation as an agile superhero. It still caught Marinette unawares.  

Chat smiled as he felt Ladybug tighten the armour. First it was the right shoulder and then the left, his Lady fastening each strap quickly and effortlessly. They felt comfortable and he had to admit, he loved how broad he felt in them. As he looked at the pauldrons, now on his shoulders, Chat appreciated just how close they were in colour to his suit. You would have to be as close as he was to them to notice the shade was ever so slightly lighter. He doubted his father’s business could have made a better version.

“My lady,” he began, flexing his shoulders as he spoke, “they are perfect, they are so comfortable!”  he complimented, stepping forward and flexing his shoulders again. He attempted to twist his arms and flex them in such a way as to catch the moving parts. He needed to know their limits and he was not disappointed. When the material did rub, it did not lock or grind against itself.  Curious, Chat turned to his Lady and smirked. “Step back my Lady.” He warned, and seeing the look of concern flash in her eyes he reassured her, “Don’t worry, I’m just seeing how flexible they are, for safety of course.”

Before she could argue, Chat flipped onto his hands and lowered himself towards the ground by bending his elbows until his head was abreast to the floor. When this occurred he winked at Ladybug and launched himself into the air. As he flew upwards he twisted his body upright and even somersaulted at the height of the jump. It looked graceful, practiced even as he landed expertly, his hair slightly dishevelled, one leg sliding behind him and his arms sprayed outward to balance his weight. His armour hadn’t locked or grinded once.

“They are perfect, my lady!” he exclaimed, standing straight and beaming at her. “Thank you so much, I am sure they will help me protect you even more.” He half joked, winking at her as he spoke.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ladybug retorted, glaring at Chat. “I made you that armour so that you wouldn’t get hurt being a silly Kitty. Not so you could do more reckless stunts!”

Chat smiled. He knew her anger wasn’t real, he could see it in the barely surprised smile on her lips. “So you do care?” he teased, enjoying how her face fell at his words.

“Of course I care, you stupid Chat. You’re my friend. I have to protect you, too.”

“So you protected your favourite part of me?” he glanced at his shoulders, an exaggerated thinking face forming on his own. “Well I can see why you chose to protect my shoulders, though I thought you would protect my face first. But I can’t argue with your taste, my lady.” He teased, winking at her playfully.

The words left her lips before she could stop them, “Well I have to have something to look at, don’t I?” She felt her cheeks flush as the realisation of what she had said dawned on her. It was too late.

Chat’s eyes widened as the most holy words he had ever witnessed were uttered by the angel of his life. She liked his face? _HIS FACE?_ A nervous giggle escaped his lips. “Well,” he breathed deeply, “My Lady, I am glad you think so.” He smiled.

Marinette froze, her lips mid word when she saw Chat’s smile, its warmth instantly disarming any rejection she may have been thinking up. _I am going to let him have this victory, but no more_. “I have no further comment,” she continued in a deliberately secretary-esque tone, turning her head away from his warm expression as she spoke.

Chat stepped forward, closing the distance between them but keeping her personal boundaries in mind, “Then say no more, I have heard enough tonight to calm my demons. But in all seriousness, my Lady, _thank you_! This is a wonderful, caring and wanted gift.”

“Wanted?” Ladybug inquired, her curiosity pushing her embarrassment aside. She was thankful for her new cloak that hid her burning cheeks however, maybe she could wear it school so Adrien wouldn’t think she was a complete dork.

“Ummm, well, armour is cool!” he smiled, “and I could never make anything like this.” He indicated the pauldrons. “I admire people who can create things...it’s beautiful and more personal. You just know someone’s heart and soul has gone into that something and I think that’s worth _everything_.”

Internally Marinette was exploding. Why was Chat suddenly so sweet all of the time? Ever since that dam night on the roof he had been less flirtatious and just more romantic, but it was a persuasive kind of romantic. Again, she was thankful for her new cloak and its ability to hide her blushing face. “Thank you, Chat,” she managed, unable to look at him as his honesty sank in. “It means a lot to hear you say that.”

“As it was to hear that you care,” Chat responded simply, raising a hand to silence any objection from Ladybug. “I don’t mean it in any way other than what you intended it to be,” he reassured her, “as partners, as friends perhaps. It means a lot just to hear. So thank you, my Lady.”

“You’re welcome, Chat,” Ladybug sighed, he was such a silly cat, but he could be endearing. “Shall we sit for a while? I suspect Paris will be quiet tonight.” She continued, wrapping the cloak tightly about her frame, the bitter winter wind picking up speed.

Chat nodded, “Let’s go behind that raised doorway, it will shelter you from the wind.” As he spoke he indicated the far side of the entrance to the hotel’s roof.

As they sat down silence fell between them, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. After the exchange of presents had been frantic and emotional, even, it was something to be able to sit in perfectly content silence. As the time passed the pair of them began to admire the Christmas lights that adorned Paris this time of year.

“I love this time of year,” Ladybug began, breaking the silence that had existed between them. “The colour, the lights, it suits me, you know?” She continued, staring out into the view before them.

“I do,” Chat began, a little slower, “I love the colours and the vibrance, but sometimes it can be hard.”

“Hard how?” she inquired.

Chat shrugged, “Getting presents can be stressful, but the rewards are worth it,” he fibbed; it wasn’t the present buying that made it hard, but the family.

Ladybug knew something was up, but the cold cloud that had settled in Chat’s eyes told her to let it go. “I understand that,” she smiled, hoping it would disarm the growing stress she could see in him.

Chat chuckled, glad his lie had worked. He hated lying to Ladybug, but he just couldn’t bear to tell her his family life sucked. “Is it Christmas that you love then or New Year’s?”

“Christmas of course, my family doesn’t do a lot for New Year’s, but they love Christmas.” Ladybug explained, smiling as she recalled the bakery and its Christmas decorations as well as her own room and roof that were adorned with Christmas lights.

Chat smiled and pulled the leaflet from his pocket. He had forgotten about it until his own mention of New Year’s. Unfurling the paper, Chat smiled and began, “My Lady, if you’re not busy New Year’s, then maybe we could attend this.” He offered her the piece of paper.

Marinette raised an eyebrow from beneath her cloak hood, which she was becoming rapidly fond of, and took the piece of paper. Examining it quickly she saw that it was an invitation to the New Year’s celebration in the very hotel on which they stood. “You want us to go to this? Why?” she inquired, curious to hear Chat’s explanation.

“Well,” he began scratching the back of his golden hair guiltily. “If there is an Akuma attack it will most likely be there, and since were invited we don’t have to worry about transforming or hiding our identities. We can just be there, in our gear, and respond if something happens.” He explained, hoping that he sounded persuasive.

“Uh huh,” Ladybug began, rolling her eyes a little. Chat’s logic may be sound but she knew he wanted to go with her. She wasn’t blind after all. “And what about us? Would we arrive separately, or...?”

“Whatever you would prefer, my lady.” Chat responded simply. He may want to arrive with his Lady, but what mattered is that she was comfortable.

Marinette froze. That had not been the answer she had expected. She had expected more flirtation, more puns, but not more sweetness. This was going to be the end of her.

The idea rolled around in her head for a moment nonetheless. There was no reason not to go, since Marinette’s parents never did anything for New Years and it would be easy enough to say she was going to spend it with Alya. As for arriving with Chat, she didn’t exactly want to inflate his ego anymore, but in all honesty he had been super sweet tonight and she had already done more than enough damage with her own words. Saying yes to him wouldn’t do anymore harm.

“Okay, but we arrive as friends. Got it?” she implored, locking her eyes onto his.

She… she said _yes_? It took Chat a moment to register her acceptance before smiling wickedly. His chest warmed at the thought that he and his Lady were going to a ball, _together_! “Of course, my Lady, of course! Shall I meet you here? And then we can drop in?” he suggested joyfully, _how_ could this night get any better?

Marinette smiled, “Okay, we will meet here, but remember, it’s as friends, not a date.” She pointed at him, the silent question of ‘ _understood?’_ in her eyes.

Chat nodded rapidly, “Yes, my lady, I understand,” he bowed his head. “Thank you.” Chat really couldn’t believe it, she had said _yes. She had said yes._

 

* * *

  


It wasn’t long after this that Ladybug departed. Paris was quiet tonight, they could feel it in the air, and she was emotionally exhausted from her time with Chat. Not unpleasantly, of course, but exhausted nevertheless. She had wished him goodnight and had departed, her cloak billowing behind her as she swung from rooftop to rooftop, her home not far away at all, but she took a deliberately long route just to ensure she was not followed before doubling back.

  
As Marinette climbed down into her room from the roof, she sighed deeply. Tonight had been long and draining. But she felt warm in her chest and not just because of the cloak. As she de-transformed and Tikki appeared beside her, she gave her friend a gentle grin. “Chat was oddly sweet tonight, I must admit, though he is still a dork.” She began, gently removing the cloak and rolling it over her arm.

“He is sweet very often, you just get stuck on the puns,” Tikki teased gently, floating alongside Marinette lazily.

“And you don’t?” Marinette retorted, taking out the tags from Chat’s present and placing them beside her computer.

“Not at all, I have a lot of experience with bad humour.”

“Oh?” Marinette inquired, settling down into her computer chair and turning off her playlist that was still going from an hour or so before. She only had a little bit of homework to do, maybe thirty minutes’ worth, and then she could relax. She would probably go up to her roof again and enjoy the lights she could see since the night was clear and once the rain arrived there would be no chance of just staring out into the serene view of Paris.

“I’ve lived a long time, Marinette. I remember a lot of these puns being used for the first time, and let me tell you, they were even worse back then.”

Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Well today I had two boys tell me awful puns,” she grabbed Adrien’s present tag and Chat’s too and showed them to Tikki. “Look this one says ‘ _have a Meowy Christmas and a Catty New Year’_ and this one…” she trailed off, her eyes widening in shock, “...says the same thing,” she whispered.

Tikki, out of Marinette’s line of sight smiled widely, had it clicked? Had Marinette worked it out?

“They _both_ love dumb cat puns ! I can’t _believe_ this.” She groaned, face-palming herself.

Tikki sighed silently, “Well, at least you have a lot of practice dealing with puns then? See! Experience!” she reassured her, honestly wondering how long it would take each of them to work it out.

Marinette smiled, Tikki was always right. “Okay yeah, I guess. I’m going to do my homework now and then we can go and relax on the rooftop if you want?”

“Sounds good, Marinette,” Tikki nodded.


	5. I know what you'll do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night comes to a surprising conclusion for our superhero duo.

Chat stayed on the roof for a while longer. He had no desire to return to his home just yet. His time with Ladybug had filled him with a warmth he did not wish to drain into that cold house. The cold night was better company than home, because here the stars glistened and the moon smiled at you and, if you listened carefully, you could hear the happy lives of people all around you. It was kind of like hope, hope in many forms. However, none were as bright to him as his Lady was, but bright they were nonetheless.   

He stayed there for about an hour before Plagg demanded something more than the lights of Paris for entertainment. Chat understood, of course. Plagg, despite his immaturity at times, was ancient and liked to keep moving. Of course this did cause Adrien to wonder why he didn’t get as tired of cheese as he did the city of lights.

“ _That’s because cheese is the food of the gods, Adrien. I thought you knew that_.” The Kwami retorted in his head. Adrien forgot he could hear what he was thinking.

“Yeah yeah,” Chat tutted aloud, “Whatever you say, oh wise one.”

“ _Don’t wisecrack me, Chat! I invented it_.” Plagg quipped. Adrien knew that if the Kwami was in front of him he would be playfully shaking a claw at him.

“Well I’m improving it, so let’s go. There’s someone I want to visit on our way back.”

Plagg groaned internally, knowing exactly who Adrien meant.

“Well if you can’t enjoy the view of Paris, the most romantic city in the world, let me take you to a friend of mine who is even more romantic.” He teased, enjoying actually getting one up on the Kwami for once.

“Does Nino count? Come on, I like that kid and he’s romantic too!”

Adrien scoffed, “Nino? Romantic? I don’t think Nino knows what a girl is, Plagg.”

“Uh huh, sure, whatever you say Adrien.” Plagg retorted sarcastically, but Adrien ignored him.

Chat took a slow, winding route to Marinette’s house, only making one stop along the way at a small, familiar café not too far from Notre Dame. He recalled this place from that night he had climbed to his Princess’s roof. It was called _Cieux Plaisir_ , and  before it was a table covered in bunches of mistletoe. There was so much of it, it looked like a bush had grown through the table itself and consumed it. Atop the table was a sign, a chalk board with a clear block script written across it.

 

“ _FREE MISTLETOE FOR THE FESTIVE SEASON!_

 _TAKE ONE AND SPREAD THE LOVE._ ”

 

Chat smiled as he read the sign, instinctively taking a bunch of mistletoe with a grin. He wasn’t sure what Marinette would do with it, but he was sure she would appreciate it. Gently clipping the mistletoe to his belt, Chat set off again, eager to see his Princess.

Spotting the said princess atop her roof, Chat couldn’t help but smile. She was sitting in her usual spot and sipping at a hot drink, identical to that fateful night where Chat had… well, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he felt warm just thinking about it.

Taking the leap between his perch and her roof yet again, Chat made it easily and rolled further inward, springing to his feet as he did so in a bout of flair. Quickly he brushed the dust off of his new pauldrons and cast his eyes upon Marinette. Her eyes were wide in shock from his arrival, and her hair was down in a somewhat messy fashion, but it suited her. Locks covered her eyes and odd strands stuck out at random, but it worked; it was devilishly charming. In fact, the longer Chat’s eyes lingered, the more quickly he realised that he had never once considered just how she would look with her hair down. How he could have ever missed that was beyond him.

Smiling at her, Chat took another step forward, mere seconds having passed from his arrival. She sat crossed legged in that familiar camping chair, a red fleece draped over her legs, likely shielding her from the cold winter air. Finally he spoke, his determination to greet her breaking her almost alluring charm. “Hello, Princess, and how are you this fine winter evening?” He gave an exaggerated bow as he spoke. She _was_ royalty, after all.

Marinette rolled her eyes at Chat’s determination to continue calling her that. She had barely suppressed a yelp of surprise when he had rolled onto her roof. She almost wanted to yell at him for never knocking before he entered, but then she remembered she was on her roof and not in her bedroom, even if the roof felt like an extension of her room. Of course she wasn’t sad to see him, just pleasantly surprised that he wished to spend more time with her. Although, when she thought about it, he didn’t know it was more time.

“Well, I am enjoying the lights,” she admitted, “although a particular stray keeps visiting my house uninvited.” She teased, grinning at Chat. He may not know it was her, but the sight of Chat caused the warmth that had flooded her earlier to resurface, igniting her cheeks and her eyes in a passionate glimmer.

Chat grinned as Marinette teased him, his stomach twisting a little as her eyes sparked with a fire that made him wonder just what he was getting himself into. “Oh, my dear Princess, show me this stray and your Knight will banish him from your domain!” He proclaimed loudly, more than happy if any passersby were to hear him.  The glimmer in her eyes had sent goosebumps up his skin that betrayed the confidence he spoke with and reminded him just how confused he had been after that night of singing. He had thought it was just her similarities to Ladybug that had pulled him in, the warm comfort of her voice, her sky filled eyes and her compassion. But there was more, something that made him nervous in a way he had not felt before and it crawled up his skin, a craving he had ignored in every class for weeks as she sat behind him. A craving he had distracted himself from with schoolwork and friends. Now there were no distractions.

Chat _knew_ this was a problem.

Marinette gritted her teeth as Chat all but shouted his response. “I would think,” she began, her composure slipping as she barely suppressed a smile, “that this knight would know when to respect the quiet enjoyed by the King and Queen of this domain. Plus,” she implored, the smile forming on her lips, “What if I were to say _you_ were the stray, hmm?”

Chat winked at her instinctively and spoke before he could control his words, “How can I be a stray when I belong to you, Princess?” Chat’s mind ground to a halt as the words settled in the air. _WHY_ DID _I SAY THAT!?_ He screamed internally.

“ _Oh man, you’ve done it now,”_ Plagg chimed in, serving to only to aggravate Adrien’s panic.

He couldn’t be doing this...he loved _Ladybug_ , why was flirting like this? The words rushed through his mind like a storm. He flirted a lot, sure, but this, _this_ was genuine; he wanted her to respond and to return his affections in kind. How could he do this to his _Lady_? How could he do this to _Marinette_? Neither of them deserved this.

 _“I’m an ass…”_ he began internally but a voice interrupted him.

“ _Adrien, stop having a crisis and look at her,”_ Plagg all but shouted in Adrien’s head.

Compelled, Chat refocused his attention on Marinette, the scene seemingly coming into focus before him and the sound of the night returning with it. Marinette was laughing, she was _laughing,_ and the sound was a siren song to Chat.

“You’re silly, Kitty Cat!” she exclaimed, her lips parted into an innocent smile. Normally she would have been cautious of his flirting, the fact he was flirting with someone else, even...or at least so he thought. But Marinette had to admit that she enjoyed this side of Chat. She wasn’t a hero right now, she was out of costume, but still he still treated her as he always had, even if he didn’t know it. It made her wonder just what went through his head. He always confessed his undying love for her as Ladybug, but even with Marinette he seemed to flirt insatiably still.

It was true, she admitted begrudgingly, that she enjoyed this dynamic. She actually liked flirting, it could be fun, _exciting_ even, but she never got to do it. It was either Adrien, with whom she couldn’t string together two words around, never mind _flirt_ with, or Chat, who, she worried, would become reckless if she indulged his flirtations...a position she would not put herself in. But here, on her roof, she was just another civilian, another face in the crowd for Chat and in a way it let her respond with a freedom she didn’t get when she was at school or when she was the saviour of Paris. Here she could respond as she wished she could with Adrien at school and with Chat at night.

“Well then, if you belong to me, I _must_ know where my knight got that beautiful armour?” she teased, her skin awash with the familiar warm feeling that banished the cold.

Adrien felt his skin turn scarlet, and he could have sworn steam was evaporating off of his cheeks as Marinette spoke. She was flirting back with him, _she actually responded_. He hadn’t expected this, he actually hadn’t expected he would be _flirting_ with her in the first place, but this was even worse. What was he supposed to do? Did he continue flirting or did he stop? What was one supposed to do when the flirting _worked_?

“ _Plagg, what do I do!?”_ He begged.

“ _Dude, I like cheese, not girls.”_ The Kwami stated simply.

Chat internally groaned. Maybe he _should_ take the Kwami’s advice? It would be easier, but then he would have to accept Plagg was right and he would never hear the end of it. Breathing deeply, Chat regained his composure and managed a smile at his Princess, his skin still a deep shade of red.

“They were a gift from my fair Lady. She worries about me it seems, though she need not.” He shrugged, a little embarrassed to be talking about his Lady so quickly after flirting with Marinette. “Not that I do not appreciate the gift. She made them herself and for her to dedicate so much of her time to protecting me is flattering.”

Marinette smirked. There it was again, that endearment she had seen the last time he had visited her. “You must matter to her,” she shrugged. “I mean, it’s Christmas, obviously, but people don’t get gifts for those they don’t want to, especially if they are handmade.”

“True,” Chat conceded, his skin starting to calm from his previous embarrassment. “But you mention presents and you remind me,” he grinned, glancing to the spare crate that decorated Marinette’s roof. Winking at her, Chat strode to the crate and flipped it, revealing that a wrapped package lay underneath.

Marinette gawped as Chat produced a present from under the crate. “How did you...?” she began, dumbstruck.

“I popped by earlier and hid it. You know how hard it is to carry presents around like this?” He gestured to his suit. “Trust me, it’s pretty difficult.”

Marinette’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from all of the smiling that Chat had caused, “You two timing snake!” she teased, “How often do you pop by when I’m not here?”

Chat was silent for a moment, “Well,” he began slowly, “Not too often. I only read your diary once and went through your computer search history.” He joked.

“YOU DID _WH…_ ” she stopped herself, covering her mouth as she realised she was shouting. “You did _what,_ _Kitty_?” she implored, eyes locked onto him in a fit of panic.

“I’m joking,” Chat reassured her quickly, surprised by how secretive Marinette suddenly seemed. She was as devoted to her privacy as Ladybug. “The only times I have been here without you is when I have come to see you and you weren’t home. I departed afterwards...except for today, when I hid this.” He raised the present to their eye level. “I thought it would be nice to treat my favourite civilian.” He finished sheepishly.

Marinette shook her head, “You startled me, Chat, but no harm done. Although, since you mentioned presents…” she grinned, leaning down the side of her chair and retrieving a small wrapped package from the rooftop. “I also got you one.” She tossed the present to Chat with a flick of her wrist. “I am sure it will sate your appetite,” she giggled.

Chat quickly caught the wrapped package and smiled at Marinette. He hadn’t expected this; Marinette had made presents for everyone in class, including additional presents for Alya, Nino, himself and others, _AND_ she had made a present for him as Chat? He almost wanted to say no out of a sense of humbleness. But he knew she would never accept or even understand without Chat revealing his identity...and she would probably be very disappointed with that.

“You didn’t have to, Princess,” he began, but Marinette cut him off.

“As I said, Kitty, we get presents for whose we want to.”

Chat smirked, point conceded, “Well, Princess, if I am to open your gift, then you should open mine, too.” He stepped forward and passed the silver wrapped parcel into Marinette’s open hands, her pale complexion a stark contrast to the crimson fleece that covered her legs. “That is a beautiful fleece, my Lady,” he complimented, stepping back with a grin.

Marinette smiled as she took the present, “Thank you, Chat, it was a gift…” she trailed off, her eyes looking down at the crimson _fleece_. It was not her normal fleece she had tonight, no; in her excitement she had brought her new cloak with her and placed it over her legs. Its trim lay folded between her crossed legs and the broach was inside on her desk. Did he know? Had he noticed? A second realisation dawned on her.

 _HE HAD SAID **MY LADY!**_      

 Gulping, time almost slowing for her, Marinette raised her eyes to meet Chat’s. He didn’t appear any different, she thought. She had imagined this moment differently. She thought Chat would be proclaiming his knowledge to the world. She had expected him to hint at this knowledge of her identity in far less subtle ways.

“Is something wrong, Princess?” Chat inquired, oblivious to his previous nickname.

“Uhhh, yeah,” she smiled, glancing back down at her present and the fleece. He seemed oblivious to his actions, that childlike glimmer she had seen earlier was all she could see in his eyes. Maybe it had been a slip of the tongue? She could hope. The sound of tearing paper brought her back to the present and away from her unending worries.

Chat had opened his present.

He couldn’t help but smile as his senses were delighted by the contents of his gift. Marinette had given him an entire box full of confectionary goods, cookies and biscuits and chocolate too. It smelt amazing and Chat’s mouth was already watering mere seconds after opening the gift. Cheekily Chat retrieved one of the cookies and bit into it, a groan of pleasure humming from his throat.  “These are delicious, Marinette!” he thanked, swallowing and smiling at her, his teeth somehow still perfectly white. “Now it’s your turn,” he gestured to her present.

Marinette nodded slowly, Chat seemed no different than he ever was normally, and she felt herself relax a little. Looking down at her gift as Chat grabbed another cookie, Marinette peeled at the silver paper and deliberately spread it over her cloak in an attempt to break its image up. If she was lucky he wouldn’t notice. Just before pulling the last of the paper away, Marinette flipped the tag around.

 

_Dearest Princess,_

_Your tower was not so difficult to climb ;)_

_Have a very Merry Christmas!_

_With all my love,_

_Your Knight,_

_Kitty Chat_

 

He was a dork. A flirtatious, insatiable _dork_. She shook her head, her dark locks falling into her eyes. How did he ever come up with these lines? He must use Google, she swore. Hanging onto the tag, Marinette tore the last of the paper away and examined the box. It was a plain cream in colour with a singular line of delicate script across it. ‘ _Séduire_ ’, it read, its scarlet colour matching its namesake.

It was makeup, and the brand the Agreste models wore in all of their shoots. It was a sister company to them in all but name and if half of what Marinette had been told about the quality was true, it was a reputation well deserved. Smiling, Marinette turned the box over and saw the contents of her present. It was lipstick. _Chat had gotten her lipstick_! She could feel her cheeks darken in response to this realisation. The boy who met her _at night_ , _in secret_ , on her _roof_ , had gotten her lipstick. Sometimes she wondered why her life had worse writing than Alya’s dramas.

Taking a slow, steady breath, a new realisation dawned on Marinette. This brand was expensive, _really expensive_! She felt guilty all of a sudden, as if she had not gotten Chat enough. This was a generous gift and more than she could have ever anticipated from him, or anyone for that matter. Raising her head she looked at Chat and said, “Thank you, Chat, _thank you_. Now let me take these indoors and get you your second present.” She made a quick excuse, grabbing the cloak and her gift and gathering them together, doing her best to keep the edges of the cloak tucked into itself so that Chat would not realise its shape. She had no idea what she was actually going to give Chat as his second present, but she needed the excuse to go downstairs and get rid of the cloak and she needed to repay him somehow!  

“Oh, my lady, you don’t have to.” Chat began earnestly. He enjoyed spoiling people. If his father was going to be so obsessed with the success of his company, Adrien thought it only appropriate to use that success to spread some real cheer around.

“I insist, Kitty,” she retorted firmly but playfully, heading towards the door.

“Then allow me to get the door for you,” Chat continued, springing past her and opening the trapdoor for her. She could never quite get how he moved so fast, because even as Ladybug she only overtook him with the use of her yo-yo.

Deliberately widening her smile as she shuffled by the polite Chat, the cloak and present in hand, Marinette all but leapt down the stairs, determined not to tempt fate and give Chat the chance of recognising it. “Thanks, Kitty!” she called up, her concern for noise now long gone. “Have another cookie while I get your present.” Hearing the door close above her Marinette stepped into her bedroom and threw the cloak into her open wardrobe, “ _That was too close!”_ she hissed. As the cloak impacted the wardrobe wall, Marinette heard a small yelp and then saw movement within the crumpled cloak. She gasped. Tikki had been under the cloak, and she had forgotten all about her!

Striding forward, Marinette gave a small smile and offered her cupped hands to the pink Kwami who appeared to be rubbing her head as she floated upwards. “I’m sorry, Tikki,” she apologised, “I panicked, tonight has been weird. Good, but weird.” She confessed, the Kwami landing in her outstretched hands.

“It’s okay, Marinette,” Tikki smiled, “it was an accident, I can’t believe he didn’t recognise the cloak though,” she giggled, “Maybe cats are colourblind?” she joked.

Marinette giggled too. “Maybe,” she was already relaxing as they spoke; Tikki had that effect on her. Nodding, she turned to her desk and fell into the seat, the Kwami hovering a little now beside her.

“I didn’t know you got Chat a second gift.” Tikki mused aloud after a moment.

Marinette groaned, “I didn’t, but he got me _this_ ,” she raised the lipstick. “I can’t just give him sweets, that isn’t fair.” She moaned, generally worried that she looked cheap.

“Marinette, it is the thought that counts, not the price tag. I mean,” she sighed, floating closer to Marinette now. “Chat got you lipstick _because_...?”

“He’s a flirt,” Marinette finished for her.

“True,” Tikki conceded, “but I suspect he also got it because he means what he says. You’re a princess. Now, if he got you a cheaper lipstick, would that diminish what inspired him to get that?”

“Well…” Marinette lowered her head a little, “...no,” she admitted begrudgingly.

“Then cost does not matter, it just shows one’s means. If you wish to give him anything extra, give him something personal. That’s worth more than any quantity of money. I think Chat knows that too.” Tikki suggested, smiling at her friend.

Marinette nodded, an idea already forming in her head. “Thanks, Tikki.” She grinned, leaning forward and opening one of her drawers. _Now where was that ribbon?_ She thought to herself. As she searched her drawers, Tikki closed the wardrobe doors and ensured the cloak was well hidden.

It took her a few patient moments but she found it. Tucked away in a small sewing box at the back of a drawer was a neatly round piece of red ribbon. Marinette had found the ribbon at a fashion workshop years ago as a child and held onto it ever since. In a way, she guessed, it was a lucky charm of hers from before she became Ladybug. Unfurling the ribbon, Marinette smiled, recalling the many times she had pocketed it while at school in the vague hope of some good fortune or opportune chance.  But with the arrival of Tikki she hadn’t needed that anymore, because she had a friend who was better than any amount of luck and that was true with or without the magic.

Smiling to herself, Marinette knew that this would be perfect for Chat. A part of her was sad to see it go, but it wasn’t as if it was going far, and with him being the black cat, maybe a bit of ladybug luck would help him out. Looking up for a moment, she was about to depart before catching her reflection in her monitor.

She was a mess.

Her hair was all over the place and she generally looked dishevelled, how Chat was able to flirt with her she had no idea. Yet seeing her reflection gave her an idea. Grabbing her present from Chat, Marinette opened the box and pulled out the selection of lipsticks. The selection was broad but Marinette quickly locked onto a deep rouge that sat about two-thirds into the selection.

 _I wonder just how good this brand is_? She mused to herself. She had always wondered if the brand lived up to its reputation. Gently she peeled the protective sealing, removed the lid, raised the stick and began to apply the alluring colour to her lips.

It did deserve its reputation.

The lipstick went on smoothly and didn’t smudge as Marinette puckered her lips, watching her reflection for any missed spots. It really was good stuff and Marinette had to admit, as she examined her reflection, she did like the colour.

“I guess Chat has good taste in makeup.” Nodding to herself and indicating for Tikki to stay downstairs, Marinette returned to the steps and began to climb them, the red ribbon in hand. She hoped Chat liked her gift and didn’t see it as a desperate solution, which it was, mostly.

Climbing the stairs Marinette breathed deeply and opened the door to the roof.

“My princess, you didn’t have to put that on for _me_ ,” a familiar voice teased her.

She turned sharply to face Chat, who was perched on the crate near her camping chair. Crumbs were scattered all about the crate. “What do you mean Kitty?” she asked, very confused by his statement.

Chat smirked and slowly stood up. The seconds ticked on by and he gently raised his hand and kissed it, blowing it to her flirtatiously before speaking, “Your lips, Princess, that have been decorated by my gift. I did not expect to be in such a gracious position as to witness the sight.”

Marinette froze. It hadn’t crossed her mind that Chat would see her with the lipstick on. She hadn’t thought that Chat would _presume_. _She was an idiot!_

“It wasn’t for you! You silly cat.” She shook her head, her dark locks shifting in the movement.

Chat suppressed a gulp as Marinette shook her head. Her messy hair had been enthralling enough, but now she stood before him, her hair even messier and her lips the same colour as his bleeding heart. How a girl could do this he did not know. The contrast of her complexion to her lips, surrounded by the frame of messy hair that called the ocean blue home, made one wonder just what nature intended when she made a goddess mortal. Even her eyes, which sang like celestial orbs, pulled at him, a mortal caught in goddess’s grip. For once in his life, Chat felt like the mouse in the famous game.

“You’re so beautiful, Marinette,” he admitted, ignoring her words. He was too lost in _her_ to even register her approach until she was before him.  “You really are,” he repeated, Marinette’s blushing cheeks and averted gaze doing nothing to break his enchantment.

 _Why had she put on this damnable lipstick?!_ She internally screamed. A part of her wanted to hide and wash it off, to be rid of it. But that part didn’t win out. No, instead Chat’s words rolled around in her head, ‘ _You’re so beautiful, Marinette_.’ She had never heard him say anything like that before. Nicknames, sure, affection; she swore that was Chat’s middle name, but this? He was dumbstruck, completely dumbstruck...and a part of her _liked_ it.

Tilting her gaze up Marinette locked her eyes with Chat’s. She could see him gulp as she looked at him, see the attraction scrawled across his face. She _liked_ this, it was revenge for all of the puns she had had to endure. “Imagine what you would have been like if this,” she made a slow kissing motion with her lips, “had been for you,” she broke into a wide smile, winking. “It’s almost like a cat’s got your tongue.”

The humour was the lifeline Chat needed and he grabbed it like a drowning man, the nervous laughter consuming him. “Hahaha, good one Princess.” He breathed deeply, sure the oxygen would ignite his blood. His eyes were still locked on her, the slow movement of her lips and the sweet aroma of her skin eroding what little self-awareness he still possessed. Yet, Chat remained focused enough to remember that Marinette was being playful, _seductive,_ even. If his head was clear he might have realised she was enjoying this, almost wanting a response.

“Perhaps one day I can earn this Princess’s favour?” he began, his voice low, emotional, and just as it had been so many nights ago.

“Maybe, but for now you have earned _this_. Give me your wrist Chat.” Marinette implored, her demeanour shifting from allure to kindness.

Unsure what she was planning, Chat slowly raised his right wrist to her, his hand itself limp, offering no resistance to whatever she was about to do.

Producing the red ribbon, Marinette smiled at Chat. “Unless I am mistaken,” she began, winding the ribbon about his wrist gently, “a princess is supposed to give her knight a token of her appreciation.” She knotted the ribbon into a styled bow. “Let this be yours, a gift from your Princess for good fortune.” She finished, offering an innocent smile to the blushing Chat.

Chat couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. Here was his Princess, gifting him with her _appreciation_. How had she gone from alluring goddesses to regal royalty so quickly and effortlessly? Had she even stopped being either? Chat couldn’t tell at this point. Tonight had been the strangest and most wonderful night of his life and yet, he had no idea how it had happened. Why _now_? Why _him_? None of this made sense and, if he was honest, he wasn’t too keen to work it out. His heart was beating and his lungs were drowning in emotions he did not understand.

Finally a smile broke his lips, the message of her words finally sinking in. He had earned his princess’s favour. This was her second gift to him, a token by which he was to remember she cared. _She cared_.  Taking a slow, deep breath, Chat took a step back from Marinette and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, his grip loose and gentle.

“Thank you for everything, Marinette. This means more to me than I can say.” Chat confessed, truly wishing that he could explain what he was feeling to her.

“Then say nothing,” she smirked, her cheeks finally blushing from embarrassment rather satisfaction at ruining Chat. Silence fell between them, a silence that was warm and strangely inviting. It was a relief from the chaos of noise and emotion that had ruled this winter night. It had been a long day and in this moment Marinette was happy for the silence.

Chat let the cold air cool his cheeks and slow the blood that surged through his veins like mighty rivers. The minutes passed on by and Chat wondered how, in all of his life, he had never felt so tired and yet so alive. Marinette’s second present had been perfect, so personal, so unique, and one he would treasure always. As he stood there, Chat’s mind wandered to the beginning of the night, to Ladybug’s hug, her laughter, his own smiles and joy at her actions, and then to the way Marinette had excitedly opened his gift and his own joy at her generosity. Even his walk to Marinette’s roof had been pleasant, with the festive cheer that had been in the air...and he had even picked up mistletoe on the way.

_The mistletoe!_

A grin forming, Chat moved a hand from Marinette’s shoulder to his belt and unhooked the mistletoe, its white berries glistening in the light of the city. “I wonder, my Lady,” he began, raising the mistletoe high above them, his left arm still on Marinette’s shoulder, “might this be useful?”

Marinette raised her eyes to follow Chat’s movements. It took her a moment to realise what Chat was holding and even suggesting. _THE CHEEK!_ She implored internally. He had mistletoe, how did he have mistletoe!? “And _what_ would we do with _that?_ ” she raised her gaze to the hanging mistletoe.

“Well…” Chat began, realising just how deep he had sunk himself.

 _“You’ve done it now!”_ Plagg cackled in Adrien’s head, rather unhelpfully.

“I thought…” as he spoke, his eyes locked onto Marinette’s, which were clearly unimpressed. “...thought...” he bit his lip for a moment, an idea forming, fortunately for the blonde, “...that it would look good on the bakery doorway.” He nodded, trying to convince himself that this had been his plan all along. “Yes, the bakery.” He continued nodding.

Marinette rolled her eyes, of _course_ that had been the plan. Chat was a terrible liar and he knew it. But she would indulge him; it had been a fairly quick save on his part. “Why, Chat, how do you expect to get down there with me without anyone noticing? I can’t exactly go down through the shop, because I’ll wake my parents, and then they’ll wonder why there’s a stray in their house.” She teased.  

“Oh, you wound me, Princess,” Chat feigned a blow to his heart, “but you can come down with me. I am sure I can carry you down the side of the bakery and back up, too.” He half joked, more than happy to go through with the idea.

Marinette smirked, “ _You,_ carry _me_? I...” she had to catch herself from proclaiming her own ability to scale the building, since Chat wasn’t supposed to know it was her. “Was this your plan all along, Chat?” she corrected subtly. She wasn’t going to question his strength of course, as she had seen it first hand many a time.

Chat smirked and strode to the edge of her roof, mistletoe in hand, and placed a foot firmly onto the edge. “Come Princess, let your knight carry you down from your tower.” He teased, winking at her again with a familiar Chat flair.

Marinette just rolled her eyes and strolled towards him, “Fine, Kitty, take me to the front door. Just don’t wake the dragons.” Reaching him, Marinette hooked her arms about his neck. She felt him shudder for a second beneath her touch but he quickly settled. Marinette had to admit, Chat felt strong beneath her hands, and his shoulders were broad and well-toned, certainly due to his life as a superhero. Smiling a little guiltily at being so close to a boy that wasn’t Adrien, Marinette whispered to Chat, “Ready.”

It didn’t take Chat long to reach the ground level when he actually did it in all bit a single leap. Marinette’s additional weight did nothing to impede his agility or performance, yet Chat was surprised by just how heavy Marinette was despite her frame. She was most likely very fit, he thought to himself.

As Chat landed, Marinette quickly departed from his back. She was not used to being so close to a boy, not so… well _, close_. Her mind couldn’t find the right word at the moment. “So, Chat,” she began slowly, noting the eerie silence that dominated the normally busy street. “Where should this mistletoe go?” she inquired.

“Well,” he began, desperately working out how best to cover his mistake. The bakery itself was decorated with lights and wreaths of holly, the specks of green and red continuing through the night. It was quite a sight. if Chat was honest. But, as he examined the bakery he noticed the doorway and its lack of a very simple addition.

“There!” he pointed, indicating the main entrance to the bakery, “I think a bunch of mistletoe there will do just the trick. Go stand there and direct me while I put it up, please! It’s got to be centred after all.” He explained, smiling, this may just explain away his awful mistake. _Why did he ever think bringing mistletoe to his crush’s roof was a good idea?_

 _His crush’s?_ He was going to forget he thought that.

Marinette nodded, Chat was pretty quick on his feet. “Alright, Kitty, I’ll help you, since you’re donating it to my parents bakery.” She teased, striding over to the doorway with purpose and turning to face Chat as he trailed behind her. She was a little taller where she stood due to the step that led from the street level to the bakery, but despite this Chat was still significantly taller than her.

“Go on, then,” she implored, “I’ll tell you left or right and we’ll get it centred.”

Chat nodded and produced the mistletoe with the hook from his belt and began to look for a suitable spot for it. The moments went on by and Marinette directed him, left, right, left a little, too far. It was somewhat tedious, but slowly the pair of them made progress.

At first Marinette had been able to focus on the task at hand, but the longer it had taken Chat to find a suitable spot for the mistletoe, centred enough to not look out of place and accessible for the hook Chat intended to use, the more she had become distracted. Chat was very close to her, he was starting to lean forward now, one foot on the step which she had previously claimed. She had taken a half step back to compensate, but he was still so close and from where she was standing, she didn’t really mind, as much as she hated to admit it.

Chat had nice collarbones. She could see them through his suit at this distance and sure, she had been this close before, closer even, but she had never had such a long opportunity to just look at him. Well, at least without being caught. With each movement he took to hook the mistletoe, Marinette watched his shoulders twist and chest rise. She had to admit, he didn’t look half bad this close up, especially his shoulders, which, as she had noted before, were very muscular.

Smiling to herself, Marinette looked up from Chat shoulders. He was looking at her, his eyes were wide. Her mouth dropped little. _How long had he been watching_!?

He gulped. She had been looking at him, _like that_ , and now he was so close to her. His previous attraction resurfaced tenfold. She was so close, her lips were parted and he swore that one sinned simply by witnessing them. Yet he could see the same confusion in her eyes that he was feeling, the same concern and the same desire. _What was this?_

Marinette froze as Chat looked at her, his emerald eyes were enticing, confident… _curious._ They wanted to know what she too desired. ‘ _What was this?’_ Breathing slowly, Marinette looked up and saw the mistletoe, high above, hooked in place but still supported by Chat’s hand. _They were directly beneath it._

 _Was this his plan all along_? She wondered suddenly, her eyes drawn back to his face that was forming into a small grin. If it was, she had to admit it had been smooth, very smooth. Perhaps the cat was smarter than she thought.

Chat didn’t know what to do. She had rejected his half joking advances earlier, but now they stood under the mistletoe and everything felt different. The attraction was there but none of the previous concerns. Chat felt like he was breathing ash with each passing moment. He had to do _something._

“Princess,” he began, but the words never came.

Marinette rose to her tiptoes and her instincts took over. There was no worry, no fear and no concern. She knew she wanted this, she knew _he_ wanted this. Leaning close and grabbing Chat’s shoulders firmly, Marinette gently placed her lips to his jawline, the kiss short and sweet and kind but promising so much more in her heart. As she pulled away from him, even before a breath could escape his lips, it was clear her crimson lips had left a faint imprint upon her knight’s face.

“I’m ready to go back now, Chat. The mistletoe works.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was pacing his room an hour later, still confused over what had happened, his hands absentmindedly returning to the now smudged crimson spot on his jawline. She had kissed him, _SHE HAD KISSED HIM!_ The words wouldn’t quite sink in.

“ _She kissed me_!” he hissed for the millionth time.

“Well _, yeah_ , that’s what you get for giving your crush lipstick and mistletoe, you ass.” Plagg retorted playfully. He had found this entire event far too entertaining, much to Adrien’s chagrin.

“What is Ladybug going to think?” Adrien whined, collapsing into his bed and staring at the now long row of Christmas cards he possessed on his computer desk. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had wanted it, that kiss. He had wanted her close, wanted her for longer. It had been torture to carry her back up the bakery to her roof and leave her there, only pausing to say farewell and take his box of baked goods. Even the winter air had done little to cool his burning cheeks as he raced home, eager for the comfort of his room and the freedom to discuss with Plagg where he would not be disturbed. What use he thought Plagg would be he had no idea.

“Adrien,” Plagg sighed, floating over to him while holding a large piece of Camembert. “Are you and Ladybug together?”

“Well, no.” Adrien answered, unsure where this was going.

“Have you _cheated_ on her? Are you two _dating,_ perhaps?” Plagg pressed, continuing to take bites out of the cheese.

“No,” Adrien continued firmly.

“Then why are you worried? It’s okay to like more than one person, in fact, I’m told it’s common in your kind.” He smirked.

Adrien sighed, “Yeah, but I love Ladybug.”

“I know you do, I know you do. But how about you worry less and just enjoy it? Why not see where all of this takes you?” He playfully nudged the lipstick mark as he spoke. The once clear outline of Marinette’s lips was now a smudged reminder of a moment burned into Adrien’s memory.  

“So just… go with the flow?” Adrien offered, thinking.

“Yeah, go with the flow. You will be amazed what happens when you stop trying to _look_ for things.”

Adrien nodded, pushing himself up and off of his bed. He quickly strode to his desk and rummaged to the back of the card display, retrieving a familiar sight. It was his Valentine’s Day card from Ladybug. He had kept it on his desk all these months because it was one of his most treasured possessions. But as he opened it and examined the familiar script, Adrien's eyes sought the tags from his presents, which he had so devotedly saved. As he took it all in he couldn’t help but smile at the irony. No wonder he had such difficulty around the pair of them; they were not only similar in their appearance and their virtues, but even their beautiful script was identical to one another’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final part of my one chapter plot point is done (chapters 3, 4 and 5 were all meant to be one chapter.) Don't worry though, there is more to come. 
> 
> Also, thank you to Panda013 for betaing me again!


	6. You'll love me at once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed since Chat Noir climbed his Princesses tower and gt more than he bargained for! Christmas has passed and now it is time for Alix's party. Whatever could happen I wonder.

“What am I going to do, Alya?” Marinette moaned in frustration as she looked about the contents of her bed. She had hairbrushes, makeup, pyjamas, a toothbrush, chocolate, cookies, and her phone charger all scattered across her duvet. She and Alya were supposed to leave in twenty minutes for Alix’s house party and she still had to choose what to take with her.

“Well, you could pack everything?” Alya joked, smiling and consoling her friend with a pat on the back while examining the contents of her bed.

“I’m serious!” Marinette whined, “I have too much stuff. Do you think I could leave anything?”

Alya shook her head, “You haven’t packed anything you don’t need. I mean, you need your clothes, your electronics, and your coat.” Alya looked around the contents again, her eye catching a collection of lipsticks on her friend’s bedspread. “Where did you get _these_!?” she exclaimed, grabbing the black tubes that read ‘ _Séduire_ ’ and staring at them with wide eyes.

Marinette blushed, her mind instantly returning to that moment with Chat below the mistletoe almost a week ago. She couldn’t get it out of her head…his scent, the texture of his skin against her lips. It was intoxicatingly frustrating for her. When he had left her on her roof, internally flustered and screaming, she had retreated inside to confess to Tikki.

 

_“You kissed him?” Tikki asked, perplexed, looking her dishevelled friend up and down._

_Marinette nodded, “Yeah. I…I just…he looked good, Tikki.” she whispered the last part but she saw Tikki’s face twist into a giddy smile._

_“Hehehe, did you like it?” she continued, her smile actually calming Marinette somewhat._

_“Yeah…yeah, I think I did.” Marinette admitted, flexing her hands nervously. “It was… “ Marinette bit her lip, “Fun.”_

She hadn’t been able to leave the memories alone since that night and now Marinette didn’t know anything for certain. Did she like Chat? Why would she kiss him when she had rebutted him for so long? Had he planned the mistletoe somehow knowing she would give in?  She didn’t know, and then there was Adrien and her feelings for him. He had been weird around her for ages and she couldn’t stand to become distant from him. It wasn’t fair on Adrien and it definitely wasn’t fair on her, what Chat had done. But then again, was it his fault? She had to admit, she had been eyeing him up and had only stopped when she had been caught red handed. She could say it was the euphoria of the night altering her normal preferences, but even after the night had passed she had to admit, she had…well, liked it. She had liked having Chat that close and kissing him, even if it was just on the jaw. If it had been his lips, Marinette was convinced she wouldn’t be functioning right now.   

“Marinette? You there?” Alya inquired, somewhat confused by her friend’s quiet state. She seemed almost deep in thought. Smirking, Alya noted Marinette’s flushed cheeks. “Are they from a boy?” she wondered aloud.

Marinette’s eyes grew wide as she shook her head quickly, “No… _NO_! Wh-what would make you think that?!” she panicked, her voice cracking a little.

Alya nodded, her suspicions confirmed as she responded, “Uh huh, _okay._ Marinette, I’m watching you.” She raised to fingers to her eyes and indicated Marinette playfully. “But whoever got you them, I _will_ find out.” She winked at Marinette, honestly enjoying how she always overreacted. “I think they will be useful, though. A certain blonde prince will be attending Alix’s party.” She uncapped one of the sticks, a deep red. “So?” she proposed, offering the colour to Marinette.

Marinette gulped. It was the same lipstick she had used on Chat, when she had kissed his jaw, and she fumbled for the appropriate words, “Well…I…” she began. She breathed deeply. She did want to impress Adrien, of course, but she would never be able to think with that colour on. “Why not the shade below?” she countered with a surprising amount of confidence. “I’m going to a casual party, after all, not a ball.”

Alya nodded, conceding the point and grabbing the next stick down in the set. It was a paler red and not nearly as rich, but it was still distinctive. She was sure Adrien would notice this; wasn’t ‘ _Séduire_ ’ the brand Adrien’s company used? She would have to check. “Now let me help you with this,” Alya smirked, advancing on her friend. “Pucker up, girl.”

Marinette did as her friend asked; she knew there was no denying Alya.

The rest of the packing went smoothly after that, and Marinette even helped Alya apply a separate colour of the ‘ _Séduire_ ’ lipstick to her lips. It was a beautiful brown in colour and after applying it Marinette had given her the tube with a smile, “Keep it,” she insisted for the eighth time.

“It was a present, Marinette, I can’t…” Alya began again.

“Alya, I can’t wear that colour. It doesn’t suit my complexion.” Marinette countered quickly, walking towards her door, rucksack in hand. Alya was always looking out for her, so it was the least she could do.

Alya nodded slowly, “I see your point. Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am,” Marinette confirmed, “It might as well be put to use, and maybe you can get someone for yourself rather than keep wing-womaning for me?” she jested.

“Hmmm, I wonder if he would like me with this on?”

Marinette’s eyes widened as she dropped her rucksack. “WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?” she exclaimed with a giggle. “You have someone!?” she continued with a squeal, her legs and rear wiggling in excitement.

Alya was visibly shocked and her eyes widened at the realisation of what she had said, and she replied, “Well, not exactly, there’s someone who I think I… _WAIT_!” her brief demeanour of shyness burnt away in an instant, “You didn’t tell me about the boy who got you the lipstick! So I don’t have to tell you _anything_.” She quipped, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly determined.

Marinette shook her head playfully, her pigtails shaking as she did so, “Fine, I don’t get to hear about that, but you don’t get to hear about him. Deal?” She confirmed.

“So it _WAS_ a boy.” Alya grinned mischievously.  

Marinette froze again. _F_ _uck_. She couldn’t form words; her tongue was tied in her mouth as the memory of Chat leaning over her returned. She felt her blood warm her cheeks as the memory fused with her embarrassment. _Damn that cat_ …  

“It was…a friend,” Marinette turned, grabbing her dropped rucksack and continuing to her bedroom door, her arms close to her sides.

“Uh huh. That’s a flirtatious friend you’ve got there, Marinette.” Alya continued, grabbing the remainder of her stuff and following her out.

Marinette rolled her eyes, thinking, ‘ _you have no idea Alya’_. Shaking her head, she turned to the other girl and said, “What happened to not asking anymore questions?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Fine,” she winked, “deal, but remember…” she grabbed her other bag, “…it’s Alix’s party, truth and dare will probably happen, and then the deal means _nothing_.” She teased, opening the door for the dark-haired girl.

Marinette gulped. _G_ _reat_. Nosy Alya was bad enough, but nosy _class_? That was even worse.

 

* * *

 

 

“You two are early!” Alix called, running down the hallway stairs to Adrien and Nino. She was in simple black jeans and a grey tee shirt.  “I didn’t expect anyone for about an hour.”

Nino smirked and fist bumped Alix as she reached him, “What can I say, Alix? You invited the whole class to your place for a party, how could I be anything but early?”

Alix rolled her eyes, retorting playfully, “Yeah, yeah, you’re just happy I put you in charge of the tunes, Nino. You can take your shoes off here and take your bags into the lounge,” she indicated a door down and to the left of the main hallway. “That’s where you guys get to stay later on.” As Alix explained, she turned her attention to Adrien. He was in black super skinny jeans and a rather nice white shirt with a blue trim on the cuffs. “It’s good to see you, man. I’m glad your dad let you come.” She continued, jabbing him on the shoulder firmly. Alix was not too surprised to feel firm muscle as she did so. Adrien _did_ fence a lot, after all, and modelling had its requirements.

Adrien smiled and rubbed his arm jokingly, “Yeah, me too. He’s got a bunch of business to attend to so he didn’t need me for anything.” His words became slightly bitter towards the end, but he managed a smile nevertheless. He was happy to be here and happier still that all of his friends would be joining them…even Marinette.

Nino chuckled, “Just be thankful I caught him before he finished getting ready. He was putting on a tux, Alix, a _tux_!”

Alix couldn’t help but burst into laughter, Adrien was so used to his fancy get ups. “I know the house is nice, Adrien, but my family isn’t rich, or at least not that rich. We inherited most of this.” She gestured to the house as a whole.

Adrien lowered his head and shook it slowly, “You had to bring that up,” he sighed. Nino had walked upstairs to meet him. Nathalie had let him in since his father wasn’t home and Nathalie just went with whatever he asked when his father wasn’t in. She had nothing against Nino, after all. But Nino had come up and caught him halfway into his tux; he had just been about to put his shirt on.

_“What? You have a dinner date before the party?” he had exclaimed jokingly._

_“No, but it is a party?” he had begun before Nino interrupted him._

_“Dude, this isn’t one of your father’s shows, wear something that’s comfortable and nice.”_

_“You sure?” he had queried before looking Nino up and down. He was wearing a casual set of dark blue jeans, a black tee shirt with a casual blue button shirt thrown over and left undone._

_“Yeah, ditch the funeral shoes and let’s go.”_

_He had been relieved to hear he wouldn’t have to wear a tux. He liked how he looked in them sure, but they could be tiresome one event after the other._

The sound of Alix’s voice brought Adrien back to the present.

“But you look good Adrien, not trying to pull are we?” she smirked. It was a wicked and mischievous smirk. “I want no funny business,” she warned kindly.

Adrien blushed, his mind instantly jumping to Marinette, he shook his head quickly, “Nope, not at all.” He lied.

“Oh,” Alix feigned disappointment, “I bet so many of the girls are going to be sad. Oh, well.” She teased, shrugging as she spoke. “Now go dump your stuff, we’re going to be in the living room,” she indicated the door immediately to their right and before the main stairs.

“Thanks, Alix,” Adrien and Nino said in unison and departed for the lounge.

When they dropped their stuff off in the room, they deposited their bags next to one another, effectively reserving those two areas of floor for the sleepover later. They got along with everyone in their class but if they had to sleep next to anyone, it might as well be each other, that way they could talk easier when everyone was asleep. As Adrien deposited his bag, he secretly hoped that Plagg would stay in there all night. He had been tempted to leave the Kwami at home but he knew that if there was an Akuma attack tonight, he would never be able to get across Paris and back before there was serious damage done; Alix’s house was on the outskirts of Paris, after all.

He had, of course, told Plagg that he had to stay quiet and had even stuffed his bag with Camembert to satisfy his friend…or bribe him, whichever way you wanted to look at it. Although, if he was honest, it was more of a bargain with the _devil_ since Plagg had insisted he be allowed to listen in on the party later on. Adrien had begrudgingly agreed, knowing how easily bored the Kwami could be.

 _“Fine, but you have to be silent.”_ He had warned him before Nino’s arrival.

_“Uh huh, I will be as silent as a cat.”_

Adrien had just nodded and grabbed his three bags together, his fencing bag stuffed with Plagg and his camembert. He had lied and told Nino he had fencing the day after the party and wanted it on him in case they overslept. His other two bags were his rucksack, which was filled with everything he would need for the night; phone charger, deodorant, et cetera, while his third bag, his shoulder bag, was just there to hide Plagg in later on and hold some cookies he still had left over from Marinette’s. Both of his confectionary presents from her had quickly formed into one large pile at home.

Nino’s voice brought Adrien back to the present; he had had difficulty remaining in the now since the mistletoe.

“So do you think everyone is going to turn up today?” Nino began, absent mindedly rummaging through his bag and extracting his iPad and speakers. He had prepared a few playlists for the night; some of the new hits, some classics, even a few movie soundtracks for background music later on. He knew he had enough for everyone, and he could even download more if needed. Alix had texted him the wifi password in advance for that reason.

Adrien shrugged as he stood up, still holding his shoulder bag. He wanted the cookies _soon_. Later on he would leave the bag in the living room out of the way and hope no one bothered it, and even if they did, he knew Plagg was fast and could blend in quickly. Hell, if people were tired he could probably screw around with people and get away with it.

“I don’t know. She invited the whole class, didn’t she?” he offered, doing his best to root his thoughts in the present.

“Yeah, everyone. The last day of school she just walked up in front of the class and invited everyone to hers on the 28th. Typical Alix to be honest, man. I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t ask or tell her parents at all.”

“They’re out of town, right?” Adrien continued. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Kubdel were nice people, if Alix was anything to go by, but he had never actually met them. 

“Yeah, so is her brother Jalil. After the incident at the Louvre with Ladybug and Chat, the museum commissioned the pair of them to go to Egypt and do some in depth study on the exhibition. Apparently Jalil’s translations are changing everything we know about Ancient Egypt. It makes sense. That was some real magic shit the Pharaoh was doing. Akumas are weird, sure, but that… _shit,_ man.” Nino finished, recalling the news that night. It had looked bad, real bad. He had been so glad to hear that Alya was okay, but she had been ecstatic the next day. She couldn’t stop gushing about how she had been right in the middle of everything.

Adrien nodded, recalling his battle with the Pharaoh. It had been a hard one for sure. Ladybug had almost been taken from him and he had had enough bruises to last him a lifetime. “That makes sense,” he began slowly. He rarely wondered much about what an Akuma attack did to people, and now that he did, he wondered just how his classmates were getting along. Alix, Nathanael, Nino, Alya, Kim, Max and Mylène had all suffered as Akumas and he had never checked up on them once; maybe he should consider doing that as Chat? Ladybug would likely approve of this idea.

“How are you holding up man?” Adrien queried, deciding now was the best time to make a start on his idea.

“Me? What do you mean?” Nino wondered, placing the iPad and speakers in a pile on top of his bag.

“I mean, like,” Adrien scratched the back of his head nervously. “With everything you just said, it made me wonder how you are after you, well, became an Akuma?” he all but whispered the last part. It was strange to him now that he realised it, but no one talked about them a lot.

Nino smiled, clearly at ease with the question, and responded, “I’m fine, dude. I don’t remember much of it, you know? I suspect it’s the same for most of us victims. I remember hearing a guy’s voice offering me what I wanted and before I could think, I had said yes. After that, the next thing I recall is waking up with Chat Noir and Ladybug fist bumping. Everything else people told me or I saw through video recordings.” As he spoke, Nino’s tone lowered, “I felt bad, of course, when people told me what I did. But I knew it wasn’t me, and no one blamed me. So that helped.” He confessed a little shyly. No one had asked him about the ‘Bubbler’ incident since it had happened months ago.

“That’s fair, man, and of course no one blames you,” Adrien gestured to him with his right hand as he dropped his shoulder bag to the ground. “You’re a good friend, dude, and if we started blaming people for Akumas we would be blaming half of Paris.” He continued, smiling at his friend. He was definitely going to check up on the others as Chat Noir soon. Not tonight, but soon.

Nino nodded, his smile holding. It meant a lot to hear Adrien say that. “Thanks, dude, I mean it.”

Adrien extended his fist, offering it to Nino, “You’re good, man.”

Nino returned the motion with a smile.   

“How did you know about Alix’s parents anyway?” Adrien continued, eager to lighten the tone now that he knew Nino was okay. “I don’t imagine you heard it from Alix?”

Nino couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head as he told his friend, “Nah man, Alya told me. That girl doesn’t miss a thing, you know. I doubt any of us could keep a secret around her.”

Adrien smiled to himself ironically, “Yeah, no doubt.”

“She’s going to be here tonight of course, so it should be fun.” Nino continued smiling. He always had fun with Alya.

Adrien smirked, “Not going to try and pull are you?” he jested, repeating Alix’s earlier words to the other boy.

“What! No man, _nooooo_ , I would…never...” He paused, the final word weaker than the others, “I mean,” he mouthed slowly, “no, we’re just friends.” He retreated.

Adrien raised his widening eyes to Nino. There was something in his friend’s voice, something he had to admit he had heard in himself; something warm and intoxicating despite his nervousness. “Nino, do you?” Realisation dawned on Adrien, “Nooo, really?” he grinned mischievously. His best friend had a crush! A crush on _his_ crush’s best friend, it was almost fate. “I know you two have been hanging out more,” he paused, a question forming in his mind as he realised just how much time Nino had spent with Alya of late. “Are you two dating?”

Nino shook his head quickly, “No, we’re friends, dude,” he stammered, “nothing more,” he shrugged pathetically. He didn’t know what was going on between them if he was honest to himself.

“Do you want to be more?” Adrien continued unabated, his Chat confidence coming out a little. 

“No, no, no, we’re just friends, man, seriously.” He paused, his mouth open and struggling to form words. “ _Maybe,”_ he whispered. “I don’t really know, to be honest. I have no idea what I’m feeling. Are we good friends or…?” he sighed, looking helplessly at Adrien as his hands cupped his own face in distress. “I don’t even know if she likes me back.”

“You’ve got it bad, man, real bad.”  Adrien commented, honestly entertained at how often that expression had been thrown around these last few weeks.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Nino pleaded, bringing his hands together before his best friend, “I don’t want to embarrass her.”

Adrien shook his head, _embarrass her_? he thought. The girl chose to hang out with him, and just him, so she clearly enjoyed his company. How could Nino be so dense? “Nino, my friend, relax. I’m not going to say anything, but this is a party so now may be the best time test the waters, you know. Just see where the flow leads, and if you need back up,” he indicated himself, “I’m here for you.”

Nino chuckled, a small but genuine smile forming on his lips, “Thanks, man, I owe you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette leaned her head against the car window as Juleka and Rose jumped into the back with them, her dad smiling and greeting the girls as he started the engine and continued on to Alix’s place, which was about twenty minutes away towards the edge of Paris.

Marinette knew she hadn't been the best conversation partner for Alya so far, but she was just so distracted. She couldn’t get Chat and his damn shoulders out of her head, and the very thought of having to face Adrien with _lipstick_ on petrified her. Why she had ever let Alya apply it she had no idea. In fact, she was convinced that damn stray of a cat had brought his bad luck with the lipstick; the amount of trouble it was getting her into already was astounding.

“Oh, Alya, I love your hair!” Rose complimented, drawing Marinette’s eyes away from the window and to her friends. Rose was beaming and wearing one of her typical candyfloss pink dresses while, from what Marinette could see of Juleka, who was in the third row behind her, she was wearing a Jagged Stone band Tee-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans with rugged converse.

“Aww, thanks, Rose,” Alya grinned, lifting one of the curled locks and twisting it playfully. “I do like it like this, but I never have enough time during school, the morning’s such a drag.” She moaned, but her smile remained wide.

“That’s because you’re the worst morning person ever.” Marinette butted in, shaking her head at her friend. Marinette had known Alya a long time and she had always sucked in the mornings. Once she got to school and had had her regular espresso, she was good. Without four hours to wake up or an espresso…well, that could be a problem.

“Oh, lookie who came back from the dead,” Alya teased, nudging Marinette with her elbow.

“I like your lipstick,” Juleka began, leaning over from the rear seats to the middle row, “I’ve never seen you wear it before.”

Marinette blushed, “Thanks Juleka, I…“

“Oh yeah,” Alya jumped in before Marinette could continue, “The _mystery_ lipstick,” she leaned closer to Rose, Juleka clearly listening in, “She got it from a boy,” she whispered, and Juleka and Rose both started giggling.

Marinette’s eyes darted to her father, who thankfully seemed too preoccupied with the road to listen in on her friends. Bringing her attention back to them, Marinette quickly moved her gloved hand over her neck in a silent signal for the lot of them to cut it out, her eyes flicking between her father and her friends every couple of seconds as she did so.

Alya noticed almost instantly and her grin widened almost worryingly, “Your parents don’t know?” she whispered, leaning towards Marinette.

Marinette shook her head. She could lie to her friends, sure, but if her father ever worked out she had been given lipstick by a boy all hell would break loose.

“ _You have to tell us._ ” Rose whispered, her eyes sparkling with intimate curiosity.

Marinette gulped, her nervous state tightening her muscles uncomfortably, “I can’t, at least not here.” She indicated her dad with her eyes pleadingly, a small part of her hoping they would just lay off. She couldn’t think straight right now, never mind defend herself.

“We can get it out of you in truth or dare,” Rose giggled playfully from behind Alya. “annnnnd,” she added innocently, “Maybe we can get Alya to do something about her crush on Nino.”

Marinette gigged as Alya’s confidence collapsed, her eyes growing wide in shock. She was thankful for the distraction from her own secrets of course, but something felt amiss with the statement. Seconds ticked away in Marinette’s mind before realisation dawned on her as to the magnitude of the situation.

_ALYA HAD A CRUSH!_

_“NINO?_ You have a crush on Nino?” Marinette squealed, her feet stamping in excitement.

“You didn’t know?” Juleka offered curiously, “She’s been spending loads of time with him.”

“Yeah, I saw that, but,” her smiled grew wide and joyful as the mounting realisation washed over her mind, drowning Marinette in quantities not seen since the great deluge. “Oh my god, I would never have guessed!” Marinette was excited; she had no idea that Alya had actually developed a crush on Nino. Her bestie had a crush on her crush’s bestie. It was almost as cliché as Alya’s drama’s and Chat’s puns.

“Does he like you back?” Rose inquired excitedly, patting her hands on her legs as she spoke. She loved it when people talked about their crushes, it was always so cute and adorable and how you could see their eyes sparkle and it was just _perfect_! She wanted to squeal right then and there!

Alya groaned and shook her head slowly. She wished he did, she really did. Nino was super cool and really funny too, plus he had excellent taste in music and his smile, oh his smile just gave her jitters. A brief smile of her own formed at the mere thought of it. “He doesn’t, I don’t think,” she shrugged weakly, her normal confidence gone. “I keep dropping hints but he just ignores them.” She confessed with disappointment in her voice.

“Like what?” Marinette wondered aloud, Nino always seemed like a nice guy, she didn’t believe he was the type to lead her along.

“Well,” Alya began weekly, “I like, asked him if he wanted to hang out more and I kept smiling at him and…”

“Did you actually ask him, though?” Juleka interrupted, her voice kind but to the point.

“Well, no” Alya confessed, looking away shyly. How could she just ask him? She didn’t want him to say no, he was too fun to just hang out with and she couldn’t ruin that.

“Alya! You’ve got to, especially if you like him.” Marinette exclaimed before lowering her voice, “As you said, it _is_ a party. I’m sure he likes you back.”

“You think so?” Alya wondered cautiously. She really didn’t want to make a fool of herself.

“Uh huh,” the three of them chimed in together.  

“You’re gorgeous,” Rose offered.

“And daring,” Juleka continued.

“And so very kind.” Marinette finished, all three of them smiling at Alya.

Alya couldn’t help but give a small smile as her friends complimented her, the words warming her chest like the wine her mum used in their cooking. As the seconds ticked on by the small smile became a wide beaming one. “Thank you, you’re all such good friends to me.”

“Us girls have got to stick together,” Rose explained simply, nudging Alya with her elbow playfully.

Marinette giggled, “I’m sure we can help you out, Alya,” she winked.

“And we can help you with Adrien,” Juleka teased.

Marinette froze, “Uhhh…”

“Oh come on, he is the _only_ guy you stammer around. It’s a big clue.” Rose joined in, her rosy cheeks and demeanour smiling at Marinette as she spoke.

“Damn it,” was all Marinette could manage. They knew about Adrien, _they knew_! This was a disaster already, and that wasn’t even counting her secret with Chat!

Alya giggled a little at Marinette’s defeated realisation, “I didn’t tell them. You need to work on your subtlety, Marinette.”

Marinette sighed. Subtlety? _Her_? Her mind jumped to the other night where her lingering eyes had gotten her into far too much trouble. _No_ , she shook her head, she wasn’t subtle at all. No wonder Chat’s flirting had worked.  

Alya began to laugh, Juleka and Rose giggling in the background, when Alya’s phone buzzed for a text message. Refocusing on her phone, Alya unlocked her screen and opened the text. It was from _Tiny Terror_ , the nickname saved for Alix.

_“Where are you all!?!?! I have 6 guys here and no backup. HURRY UP!!!! X”_

“Oops,” Alya smirked as she read the text. “Come on, girls, let’s get a selfie.”

Leaning in, Marinette let a sweet, genuine smile spread across her lips as Rose and Juleka slid into the view of the camera lens of Alya’s phone. Alya herself was raising a peace sign and snapping a picture of the four girls grinning and sending it to Alix with the caption, “O _n our way Al, hang in there!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Alix breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the doorbell ring. All of the guys were here and just chilling in her living room. Nino, Max, Nathaniel and Ivan were chatting about the new Star Wars movie passionately while Kim was telling Adrien about his latest dare ideas for when his dare-ban, caused by him losing his bet with Alix, expired. If she was honest, they all sounded terrifying to her; climb this building, do this many crunches, call so and so and pretend you’re their surgeon. She shook her head. It was the one thing about Kim that rubbed her up the wrong way, just how invasive he could be with his dares.

“I will get it,” Adrien announced, turning towards the front door along with Alix. She wasn’t sure but Alix suspected Adrien had been waiting for the door.

“Always the gentleman,” Alix teased, striding alongside the tall blonde with a bounce in her step. Finally, she wouldn’t be surrounded by just boys anymore. Although Mylène was here, having arrived with Ivan, she hadn’t been much help. She was upstairs getting ready and hadn’t finished yet.

Alix could see Adrien turn a little red at the cheeks at her comment but he just smiled and thanked her politely as he always did. As he reached the front door he opened it wide and grinned.

“Hey,” he began, but Alix jumped in.

“About time!” she teased, walking around Adrien and hugging first person tightly; it was Alya. At the door were Alya, Juleka, Rose and Marinette. They must have carpooled, Alix thought to herself as she stepped away from Alya. “I was getting swarmed by them,” she shook her head. “You have to get them under control.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Alya’s here now.” The tall brunette teased, stepping forward and waving at Adrien, “Hey, Adrien.” Adrien just smiled back, but he seemed a little distracted.

The group quickly piled in and headed upstairs to drop their bags off in Alix’s room. Each one of them greeted Adrien and Alix as they went on by them, Marinette even managing a small wave and a smile across her scarlet lips. Alix was sure Adrien was staring at them, but she didn’t judge.

Thanking Adrien and watching him close the door, Alix followed the girls upstairs. She liked guys, but they could be pretty boring sometimes. Plus, she wanted to talk to the girls about tonight.

Adrien swallowed hard as he closed the front door. That was harder than he had been expecting. The guys had been a great distraction for a while, first Nathaniel and then Ivan with Mylène, and finally Kim arrived with Max. Nathaniel had brought a bunch of board games at Alix’s request, including Cluedo, Monopoly and a bunch of other ones Adrien didn’t recognise. The only board games he had ever seen were the ones advertised a lot; it wasn’t like he could play them with his dad, after all. On the other hand, Kim had helped Max bring a load of his multiplayer games for later on in the night. The top two were _Mario Kart_ and _Mecha Strike III_ , which were both good choices as far as he was concerned. But it had all been a distraction for him, an attempt to calm his head and his heart. He felt giddy, _nervous_ almost, and he knew why.

 _Marinette_.

He couldn’t get her off of his mind, her and the way she had been looking at him that night. It had been so… _honest._ He let out a sigh and placed his burning forehead against the cold door, sure that his skin must have been steaming at the contact. Her beguiling eyes had him in a fever and he wasn’t sure he wanted it to break. He was constantly on alert, the mere thought of her a venom in his veins that was slowly destroying every sense of self-preservation he possessed. He just wanted that look again, that dangerous glimmer of unspeakable persuasion, that sweet, intoxicating scent of fresh cloth and baked goods that was Marinette. He had sworn she was a princess, and then he had wondered what nature had intended in this goddess before his sight. Now he swore no words would do this sensation justice, no poetry could describe what he was feeling with any accuracy. The truth was that he was drowning in search of a new source of air, a new source of life, and he wanted it to be _her_.

He could feel his heartbeat slow as the seconds ticked on by. It had been kicked into overdrive by her appearance, and now it slowed in her absence. He hadn’t felt like this since the first few days of working with Ladybug, and that had been hell—a beautiful _, painful_ hell, but hell nonetheless. With Ladybug, he had been restricted by the very nature of their superhero personas; he didn’t know who she was and his time around her was limited and outside of his control. There was no such luck with Marinette; she was here, a guest of the party alongside him. This could only go badly for him. He had lost it at the mere sight of her lips, never mind the rest of her divine aesthetic. Adrien had grown up around models, around what the world considered beautiful, gorgeous and _desired_ , but never in his life had that felt more like a lie than when he cast his eyes upon her.

Slowly shaking his head, Adrien raised it from the front door. At least he had had enough sense to follow Plagg’s advice, although that might have sounded worrying to him a day or two ago. He was going to go with the flow. He wasn’t betraying Ladybug, he wasn’t hurting her, he was just walking through life, just _living_ , as Plagg had put it…and that was okay.

He just hoped it was _enough_.

It took all of Marinette’s self-restraint to not collapse when Adrien opened the door with his shimmering eyes and a smile brighter than the new dawn. How could he do that to her? Just stun her like that? She could barely keep her mind from wandering to Chat every other second and now they were both sitting in her mind, a pair of strays looking to make her their home. She hated it and loved it all at once.

“So what’s the plan?” she heard Alya ask Alix as they walked up the stairs.

“Fuck if I know, not let the boys run the show?” Alix joked, nudging Alya with her elbow. They all chuckled as Alix continued. “Like, I just want everyone to have fun, you know?”

“Did you invite anyone else?” Rose added quietly, her light steps trailing behind Marinette as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

“Well everyone’s here but Chloe and Sabrina. Sabrina texted me saying they were arriving later but they can’t stay long. Something about going to London.”

Marinette raised her eyes at the mention of London, despite being just a quick train ride away. She had never been to that Babylon upon the Thames. She had always wanted to go there, see the sights and visit the people. In the world of fashion there were three centres: Paris, her home, New York, and London. New York was a little far, but London was so close that she just _had_ to go. Maybe she would ask Alya about it?

They continued to Alix’s room, where it turns out Mylène was getting ready. She was wearing a dark green peasant skirt and a grey tee-shirt. She was swirling the skirt in the mirror as they entered.

“You look beautiful!” Rose exclaimed, beaming at her friend with a warmth that few could equal. It was just Rose’s way, she always wanted to make others smile and she often did. It was her gift to the world.

Mylène just beamed in response, her quiet words lost as everyone piled into the room and deposited their bags at the base of Alix’s queen sized bed. The room itself was spacious and decorated with red and black wallpaper and dotted with shelves filled with what appeared to be roller-skating trophies. Her bed took up a large portion of the room with its crimson covers while her computer sat in the far corner, stacks of CDs surrounding the monitor in a maze of Bon Jovi, Bowie and what Marinette was sure were Disney soundtracks.  

Settling down, the girls grabbed seats where they could. Alya and Marinette grabbed a large bean bag together while Mylène, Juleka and Rose took Alix’s bed and Alix herself grabbed her computer chair.  It was quite a snug fit in the room but not cramped at all, regardless of anything else. Logistically speaking, Marinette was glad Chloe and Sabrina wouldn’t be staying for the night, and Marinette suspected Chloe would want a room to herself anyway. It wouldn’t be too bad though. A few people would probably grab the bed and everyone else would use their sleeping bags or blankets and just make up something comfy. It could turn out quite fun if she was honest.

“We’re staying here right and the guys are staying where?” Alya inquired, looking at Alix cheerily.  

Alix leaned forward against the support of her chair, her back to the computer screen. “We will be here, of course, unless anyone has an issue with that, and the guys will be downstairs in the living room.” Everyone shook their heads. No one had an issue staying up here; it looked like a really comfy room.

“What games are we playing?” Juleka wondered aloud, Rose leaning into her as she often did. They were always and had always been a playful couple.

“ _Truth or Dare_ I hope!” Alya jumped in before Alix could speak, a wicked look in her eyes that made Marinette’s fight, flight, or freeze response kick in. She froze.

“Good choice,” Rose beamed, looking at the assembled group, “We can have fun, I’m sure!”

“The dares could be fun I guess,” Juleka confessed. It might not sound like much to those who didn’t know her, but to get anything more from her was a realm to which only Rose could claim experience.

“I think it could be fun, too,” Mylène offered up quietly but firmly.

Marinette internally groaned. Even _Mylène_ wanted to do it, though Marinette had been hoping she would back her up to avoid it. Now there was no chance and she was isolated; Chat’s luck really had followed her, after all.  

“We can play it later tonight, sure, let’s say…once Chloe and Sabrina arrive. We don’t want to exclude them, do we?” Alix offered, giving a small, adorable smile that gave just the slightest hint of mischief.

* * *

 

  

‘ _Each morning I get up I die a little,’_

_‘Can barely stand on my feet,’_

 

Adrien rolled his eyes at Nino’s choice of music. The lyrics may be far too appropriate to his feelings right now but he was thankful for the musical beat he could lose himself in while Nino dealt the _Monopoly_ money out. After cooling his head off in the back garden for a minute or two, Adrien had returned inside to help Nino set up the _Monopoly_ board at his request. Adrien honestly suspected that Nino wanted back up for when Alya came down and though he would have much liked to have cleared his head a little more before returning inside, the risk of bumping into Marinette alone was too much for him to bear.

“So, do you think anyone else will join us?” Nathaniel offered up as he neatly arranged his money before him, his sketch pad to his left. Nathaniel looked much as he always did at school, although Adrien had noted his skinny jeans and the combat boots in Alix’s hallway.

Adrien shrugged, “Maybe some of the girls will join us?” As he spoke he heard footsteps sound above them.

“Speak of the devils,” Nino chuckled, passing the last of Adrien’s money to his right.

Adrien looked up at the ceiling above them and smirked a little, devils was certainly right, he hadn’t though Marinette was capable of it, but she had been nothing like the angel he had known _that_ night. Shaking his head before the memories could settle again, Adrien turned to Max, Kim and Nathaniel who were setting up _Mecha Strike III_. “It looks like you might get your rematch,” he teased to Max, indicating the ceiling with his emerald eyes.

“Too right!” Max beamed, connecting the last cable to the TV, while Kim and Ivan moved chairs and pouffes before the screen for players and audience alike.

Kim chuckled at Max’s enthusiasm, “This is going to be sweet.”

“Not as sweet as us,” a voice called from the doorway.

Turning as one, the guys smiled simultaneously. The girls had arrived and they drew one’s attention as strong as the dawn banished shadow. Alix was in the lead and smirking at them all with her usual mischief, an ardour in her eyes that could not be placed.

“Oh lookie, we can finally start the party,” Kim jested playfully, his attention wholeheartedly focused on Alix. It was a strange sight, seeing Kim and Alix standing so close to one another. It made one think of David and Goliath, but you weren’t sure who was who.

“Oh, you weren’t having fun already, Kim?” Alix retorted, pushing him gently aside, “Well how about I cream you at _Mecha Strike III,_ then?”

“Oh, you’re on, Alix!” Kim agreed, turning to follow the pint sized host to the console.

“Oh, hell no, I am owed a rematch,” Max intervened, standing between the duo and the console, and indicating Marinette who was somewhat further back into the room, closer to the _Monopoly_ set up.

Marinette grinned, “You’re on, Max!” She quickly crossed the room to the set up and took one of the two seats with a controller pre-placed on them. “Don’t think I will go easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Max continued, smirking and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up his forearms.

“I will get you after these two are done with their rematch,” Kim added, nudging Alix in an almost playful manner and taking a seat to the right of Max. “Come on mate,” he patted Max on the shoulder supportively, “You can do this.”

“Cream them, Marinette,” Alix countered, grabbing the seat next to Marinette and tucking her legs under herself on the small pouffe.

“Come on Nino, budge over,” a voice called playfully, drawing Adrien’s attention back to his own corner of the living room. Looking up he saw Alya standing next to Nino and looking to settle down next to him. Her hair was curled and she honestly looked gorgeous. Adrien even noticed that was wearing a very lovely shade of lipstick.

“Oh, sure Alya,” Nino smiled a little nervously as he nudged his way towards Adrien and Alya settled down next to him. Shortly after that, Rose and Juleka settled next to Alya, with Rose sitting beside Nathaniel.  

Adrien was internally chuckling at Nino’s obvious concern as Alya sat next to him, it made a change from the melancholy he had felt as Marinette had appeared and passed him to play _Mecha Strike III_. A part of him had wanted her to join them, so she could be closer to him and so he could look into those celestial eyes and not feel so out of place, or so he could catch the faintest aroma of cloth and just be reminded of that moonlit moment. But then again, it was for precisely that reason he was glad she was about fifteen feet away from him and paying him no heed. If this was how he was going to be at her mere presence, he had no idea how he was going to survive the night in any sane capacity.

“Come on, banker Nino, dish out the pieces,” Alya teased, nudging her friend gently.

It took all of Adrien’s self-restraint not to burst into laughter as wide eyed Nino grabbed the _Monopoly_ pieces and began to dish them out. He took the car for himself, passed Alya the shoe, Adrien the Top hat after he rejected the terrier, Rose and Juleka grabbed the battleship and Nathaniel took the Terrier. As he passed Adrien the Top Hat he looked pleadingly to him for some sort of help, some back up from his bro; he found none. There was nothing he could do. He couldn’t swap places with Nino, after all. The most he could offer was his silent support. Of course, he had to admit, Nino’s dilemma was a welcome reprieve from his own wandering mind; in a way he was suffering just like Adrien was. Somehow a woman, a friend even, had wormed her way into his heart and just wouldn’t _leave…_ for him, at least. He wondered whether he had spent too much time around Ladybug and her namesake’s ability to bring love. If that was the case, he hoped his good luck would slow down soon, as he was much more used to his lingering black cat luck.

As they started the game, Alya rolling first, Nino’s music began to cut out intermittently. Standing up quickly Nino grabbed his phone and looked to Alix, “Alix, your Wi-Fi is playing up again!”

“I can’t do anything about it!” she called back quickly, not taking her eyes off of Max’s rematch with Marinette.  “We’ve complained loads; it will come back on eventually.”

“Fuck,” Nino swore to himself as he fought with the phone.

“Can you use your 3G?” Alya offered curiously, turning to face Nino.

“Nah, my 3G is awful. I won’t be able to do shit with it.”  Nino cursed, shaking his head in frustration.

“Hey man, use mine, I’ve got 4G, and it’s unlimited so go nuts with it.” Adrien offered, extending his hand and his phone outwards. But before Nino could take it Adrien quickly retracted his arm, “Sorry man, let me take the lock off of it so I don’t have to be the one to change songs all the time.” He grinned, extending his arm again and allowing Nino to take his phone.

Nino nodded, “Thanks, man.” As he connected the phone to the speakers the lyrics started up again.

 

“ _Ground Control to Major Tom_ _  
Ground Control to Major Tom_ ”

 

 

Adrien sighed as the cold glass met his lips and the sound of rolling dice accompanying the hurried cheering and exclamations of _Mecha Strike’s_ audience created a rather warm atmosphere. As the coke washed down his throat he felt a satisfaction in him as the liquid burned, a relief to his contorted system. The _Monopoly_ game had been short and brutal, and two hours later and only Alya and Nino were left. Nino was clearly in the lead, much to Alya’s chagrin. At first Adrien had been a little downtrodden to have been knocked out so brutally by Alya, but the quiet and freedom to concentrate on the others granted by losing so early had proven more than reward enough. He had noted how nervous Nino had been with Alya, casting nervous eyes whenever he thought she wasn’t looking, making sure not to lean or move too close to her for fear of intruding on her space. But as the game had gone on and his competitive side had met Alya’s own, something had sparked in him that Adrien was thankful for. Nino couldn’t have noticed what Adrien had and that was the most frustrating part, every time he edged away from Alya with his poorly hidden subtlety, she moved to correct it. Even when he glanced at her with a glistening wonder Adrien was all too familiar with, he would quickly look away in what he recognised as fear. It was a shame and a cruel twist of fate since Alya made the very same face at him every time he looked away. She was so clearly trying to grab his attention and it almost hurt to see two people so right for one another miss it again and again. He swore Rose and Juleka had notched it too, having been knocked out of the game just after Nathaniel. Maybe they would say something to Alya? Maybe he would have to say something to her? Although…he had been sworn to secrecy by Nino about his crush on her, so that presented a dilemma.

 

“You’re so screwed, Alya,” Nino teased, nudging her gently with his elbow, a smile on his face but his eyes distinctly averted from her.

“Oh, you’re on,” she retorted, nudging him back, “you roll a six, seven or eight and you’re in my hotel hell, so get better to pay up.”

“In your dreams, you’re going to be left in the dust, double six and I land on free parking and you know what that means.” Nino grinned wickedly, shaking the dice excitedly.

Adrien watched Alya’s eyes follow Nino’s words, silently counting the steps to the free parking square. He was right, it was twelve squares away, but more importantly so were about 1000 monopolies in cash that had built up from Alya’s horrific luck earlier in the game.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” she mouthed silently, looking up at him with a suppressed fury Adrien was sure could turn Nino to ash.  

Smirking to himself, Adrien stood up, he knew exactly what was going to happen and he did not want to be in the vicinity of Alya when the inevitable occurred. Grabbing his glass he headed towards the kitchen door, he was in need of a refill. He didn’t get more than two steps when the words, ‘You bastard!’ sounded from Alya’s mouth; Nino was far too lucky for his own good.

As Adrien strode away from the duo he reached the table where his phone sat beside the speakers that had been blaring music for the last couple of hours. Luckily Nino had plugged it into a charger, Apple products were not known for their longevity after all. But as he reached the phone the current song ended and a new chorus filled the air.  

 

_“There's no time for us,_

_There's no place for us,_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?”_

 

The tune was slow, melancholy even, but Adrien didn’t know it; then again he didn’t know a lot of what Nino was playing.

“Adrien! Change the song please!” A voice called, pulling at Adrien’s attention.

He looked up, it was Kim. He was leaning over his chair towards him, Nathaniel and Ivan having a go at _Mecha Strike III_. Marinette had beaten Max again at _Mecha Strike_ , but the game had been considerably closer than before. Although now that he thought about it, he couldn’t see her anywhere.

 “It is a depressing song man, don’t let it kill the mood.” Kim continued pleadingly.

Adrien nodded, it must be bad to provoke a response from Kim, plus no one was arguing the point. Shrugging to himself more than anything, Adrien hit shuffle and immediately regretted his decision. As he hit shuffle, Adrien realised the phone would select from his own saved music and not Nino’s cloud stored selection.

 

_“I wanna be the very best,_ _  
Like no one ever was.”_

_  
_ Adrien’s eyes widened and he could see Kim’s own smile turn wicked as the theme tune filled the living room. _He had to change it, now!_ Quickly hitting shuffle again in a frenzied panic only to be rewarded with another familiar tune, but this time part way in.

 

_“It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!”_

 

Adrien audibly groaned and his cheeks darkened as he heard Nino stifle a chuckle. Today was just not going to be his day. First of all, he was at a party with Marinette, the girl who kissed him when he wore a mask but couldn’t utter a syllable to him without one, and now he was playing Anime theme tunes to his entire class; even if she had wanted to talk to him before she wouldn’t now.

Hitting shuffle again Adrien was relieved to hear something that wasn’t completely embarrassing. “Nino, fix the music please,” he asked, turning his head partly towards his friend, “I am going to get a drink.”

“Sure man,” Nino responded, waiting for Alya to make her move. “Fetch me one too would yah please?” he added quickly. “I don’t have a glass so just get one off of the side.”

“Sure,” Adrien smiled, turning sharply and moving in long strides, his intent to get to the kitchen quickly as possible before he could do anything else to embarrass himself. He barely got one stride away before he crashed into something, or actually someone.

It served him right, if he was honest. He hadn’t been looking where he was going and he had taken off presuming nothing was in his path. But the cascade of dark locks that greeted his sight as he crashed into the person proved him otherwise and gave him all the info he needed. He knew those locks all too well…it was _Marinette_. He had walked straight into Marinette.

Adrien shook his head, surprised that they had both kept their balance so firmly. Quickly he shook a lock from his emerald eyes and placed a hand worriedly on Marinette’s shoulder. “Marinette, are you okay? I am so sorry.” He began quickly, concern in his voice as he looked over the shorter girl for any injury he may have caused.

“I am fine, Adrien,” she chuckled lightly and looked up at him kindly, “Seriously I...” her words slowed, “I’m fine.” She managed, smiling as she spoke, her tone lost somewhere between shy and firm.

Adrien nodded, smiling himself as Marinette did. She had a beautiful smile; it was warm and endearing, he might even say infectious if it was seen alongside her laughter. But that was Marinette and it was amazing what you could see when you were so close to her. He froze, realisation dawning on him. She was close, very, very close, about as far away as she had been when he had caught her looking at him beneath the mistletoe. Looking at him _like that_. The memories rushed back, a deluge of biblical proportion. Her dishevelled hair was now well kept and rather graceful in its flow. Meanwhile, her celestial eyes glistened with the same light that had so often made moonlight dull and cold. Then there were her lips, crimson like his bleeding heart on that night, a sin in his mind in ways he dared not utter and a promise he so wished she had given him more of. But not tonight were they that sinful delight, no, they were lighter, but still definitely decorated in his gift. Now they looked like a promise one made on stairs and under chandeliers in the evenings of your first meeting; they were sweet, romantic and just as tempting as before but pulling at wholly different strings. He asked himself again, just what nature had intended when it made this goddess mortal?

“Good, I’m glad, I am so blind,” his mouth froze for a moment, his tongue becoming tied in her presence, “I am so sorry,” He managed, repeating his earlier words. As the seconds ticked on by his eyes wandered from Marinette’s features and to his hand, his hand that was on her shoulder, _her shoulder_. Adrien gulped audibly. This was bad, he was losing it. He wanted to lean forward. He wanted to return the favour his princess had so kindly granted him.

A loud chorus cut through the air and the music of the living room; it was the doorbell.

“That’s got to be _Ice Queen_.” Kim declared loudly from his seat, “Adrien, you’re up, can you get the door, mate?” he continued, leaning his head over his chair.

“Oh, lay off Kim, it’s my house. I will get it.” Alix chimed in, getting up from her pouffe with surprising speed and quickly heading towards Adrien and Marinette. “Hey,” she began, jabbing Adrien in the shoulder firmly as she passed by, “I said no pulling, Prince Charming,” she winked, smirking as she spoke before vanishing through the kitchen door and into the hallway.

Adrien all but flailed away from Marinette at Alix’s words, raising his arm away from her shoulder like he had just desecrated a holy site, “No, I wasn’t, I mean,” he froze, his eyes wide, his concern and confusion overwhelming his mind and kicking in his flight response. “I’m gonna go get the drinks.” He nodded rigorously, sidestepping Marinette and all but running into the kitchen and the solitude he so desperately needed.

He crashed through the door and closed it behind him. The connecting door from the Kitchen to the hallway was thankfully closed. He could hear the door open and Alix greet Chloe and Sabrina. It sounded like they had a lot of bags. Leaning his head against the door, he took deep breaths, internally praying the oxygen would burn away her touch. How he was going to survive the night he had no idea. If it wasn’t for the world shattering noise that was the doorbell, he might have done something very stupid. He wasn’t Chat right now, he couldn’t do what he wanted, he didn’t have a mask, he wasn’t the flirtatious hero who people appreciated for his humour. No, he was Adrien, the model who people spoke to because of his fame, the fame he never asked for.  Shaking his head, Adrien strode over to the sink and flicked the cold tap on, letting it run for a second before he splashed his face. It felt warm beneath his hands. Had he been blushing at Marinette? The thought made him groan audibly.

“What am I going to do? She likes Chat, not me. She’s going to think I am an idiot.” Adrien whispered before sighing to himself. Maybe he was an idiot.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette stood still as Adrien ran around her like she was some sort of plague carrier. The warm spot his hand had created on her shoulder died to nothing as quickly as he had vanished. He had been so concerned, so shocked by her presence. She had never seen him act like that. Even when he had been off a few weeks ago in class he had not been so bad, she had put it down modelling stress but now she wasn’t so sure. Was Adrien uncomfortable around her? Marinette looked around nervously before going to grab a chair near the TV. The way he had looked at her though, it had seemed so confused. She had sworn it was with adulation at first, but the light in his eyes had retreated slowly, snuffing out completely, a flame in a hurricane, when Alix had teased him. She couldn’t think of any reason for him to be uncomfortable around her, as she had always been nice and kind to him. She sunk a little into the chair she had grabbed. Sure, she was dorky at times, but he could be, too, and she liked that about him. She shook her head, she was letting this get to her far too quickly, probably Chat’s persistent bad luck stalking her again.

Marinette thought for a moment, doing her best to clear her mind. No, she was sure what she had seen, but that only confused her more. He had been looking at her, really looking at her, with almost, dare she say, _desire_? Maybe, maybe not, but he was looking at her with something and it wasn’t negative, that was for sure. She had thought he was Chat for a moment with the way he had looked her, ever so slightly biting his own lip. But she put that down to her own confused head. Any attention would look like Chat right now; she couldn’t get him out of her head. Maybe Adrien was just reacting to being so close to her as a girl. He was a guy after all, but then again, she had always known Adrien as better than that.  She sighed again. Chat’s luck really was rotten, and, wherever he was, she would bet her miraculous he was having a fantastic time. As the thought crossed her mind a new voice called across the living room.

“Hey, everyone, I am going to make the party exciting, don’t you worry!” Chloe proclaimed cockily, striding into the living room with her usual confident and demanding demeanour.

“Is she leaving already?” Marinette heard Kim whisper to Max. She had to stifle a smile; it was no secret Kim was less that than fond of Chloe after that Valentine’s Day, and not that Marinette blamed him. Chloe had broken his heart far more painfully than was necessary.

“Come on, everyone,” Alix clapped her hands together, “Alya suggested truth or dare earlier and I think its time we started it up! If you can all clear a space in the middle, I will go get a bottle.”

As Alix vanished out of the living room, everyone began to stand up and pack away the games they had been playing. Chloe and Sabrina were conveniently doing nothing to contribute. Nino was smirking happily as he packed _Monopoly_ away. He had been miles ahead of Alya by the end, although Alya did refuse to admit defeat. But Marinette ignored her friends, since her mind was still a little preoccupied with everything that was going on. In all honesty she was grateful for the few moments of respite that moving furniture granted.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien grabbed the two glasses of coke and walked into the living room. He had heard Alix’s announcement from the kitchen but he hadn’t expected everyone to be ready when he walked in. The entire class was in a circle in the middle of Alix’s living room floor, furniture had been moved and games packed away. Nino had even set the music to a playlist of movie soundtracks, giving the room a quiet but motivating background. Quickly Adrien walked around the assembled circle to an empty spot beside Nino that he could only assume had been saved for him since Alya was on the opposite side of the circle with Marinette. As Adrien reached the spot and passed Nino his drink Alix entered from the far living room door, a large champagne bottle in her hands.

“Let’s begin,” she grinned playfully, turning the lights down a little before she approached the circle and placed the bottle in the middle, quickly taking her spot beside Nathaniel.

Alix explained the rules and they were very simple. Alix would be the first to spin the bottle and then it would go clockwise from there. Whoever the bottle landed on had to pick truth or dare and the spinner got to decide what that they were asked or had to do. People could choose a forfeit to get out of doing the truth or dare, but Kim was the forfeit picker regardless of who spun the bottle. Alix said that was his compensation for not being able to issue any dares since he lost his bet with her months ago, which of course meant anyone who he spun the bottle for had to pick truth since he couldn’t issue a dare.

 _That’s all the more reason to avoid forfeits_. Adrien had thought to himself at the prospect of a dare-denied Kim designing his forfeits. 

The order was Alix, Nathaniel, Max, Nino, Adrien, Ivan, Mylène, Kim, Juleka, Rose, Marinette, Alya, Sabrina and finally Chloe, and if Adrien was honest, the game started off slow. People gave cautious dares and even tamer truths. When was your first crush, what is your favourite colour, run around the outside of the house, down a whole bottle of Coke…though Adrien had actually been pretty impressed when Nino had done that. If he was honest, Adrien didn’t mind too much. He was still a little shaken from his encounter with Marinette, and he just really hoped he hadn’t spooked her or anything. Slowly, he took a large swig from his glass. Alya had just dared Kim to do fifty push ups, which of course Kim started without a moment’s hesitation. But now it was Sabrina’s go.

“Hmmmm,” she began, a small smirk growing across her face as the bottle landed on Chloe. “Oh my, that’s fortunate! I wanted to make this more exciting. I dare Chloe to French kiss Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience with chapter six! My beta reader, the wonderful Panda and writer of Tikki's new friend has been swamped by work and lilnes. In the meantime I plan tow rite chapter seven while I am on holiday in India, so expect chapter 7 in about two to three weeks! 
> 
> Thank you again, your love for this story means the world to me!


	7. The way you did once upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues, but what will the Lunar light reveal for our hero's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is far more promiscuous than any of the previous chapters., That being said it remains SFW. I do so sincerely apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out. I hope this makes it up too you!
> 
> I woudl also like to thank Panda and Al for their support of me while writing this fic and for assisting in betaing when possible (I owe these dorks a lot!)

Adrien just stared at Sabrina. _Had he heard her right? No way,_ he couldn’t have _._ He blinked, once, twice, and the world came back into focus; people were grinning, some were giggling, but all of them had their eyes on Adrien. He felt his gut tighten and knot viciously as the words settled in his mind: _French kiss Chloe._ They couldn’t be serious! He knew Chloe pursued him somewhat and was obvious about it, but he thought he had made his rebuttals clear? Gulping slightly, Adrien gazed about the room, hoping against hope that this was some sort of joke. Nino looked perplexed and disgusted in equal measure; he had become aware of Adrien’s dislike for Chloe and admitted to holding similar thoughts a long time ago. Meanwhile, Alix, Kim, and the majority of the others all looked excited but also surprised at Sabrina’s dare; this clearly wasn’t a group plan. Yet, it wasn’t their possible involvement that made Adrien worry. Hell, the prospect of kissing Chloe wasn’t what bothered him. What worried him was Marinette, what would _Marinette think_? She didn’t know that he was Chat Noir and he dreaded telling her--to remove that mask and leave himself, simple Adrien, bare. Chat Noir had an appeal, a charm, Adrien did not; he wouldn’t ruin that for her. Marinette may never know, but he cared for her as deeply as he did his Lady, and in that moment, that brief flare of shared passion, he had given her more than he could say, or admit.

Turning his eyes towards Marinette, Adrien felt his heart sink a little further. Her eyes were locked on his and wide in shock. The warm light that normally shone from them was cold and pale. She looked hopeless, heart wrenched, and in pain. It was a look that was as soul crushing as her smile was uplifting. He felt something shift in him, a drive he was unfamiliar with. He would not stand for this pain on her face; he could not stand for it. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know why she was so hurt, but he could point out the source: Chloe.

“No,” he declared firmly, a little louder than intended.

“Wha… what?”  Chloe began, but Adrien cut her off.

“No, I won’t. I forfeit, Kim.” He didn’t care what Kim tried to make him do, he would succeed, and he was not going to be responsible for the pain on her face, even if he didn’t know why it was causing her pain. He wouldn’t be that to her, not after how kind she had been to him and how they had first met.

Chloe was visibly taken aback and it took her a very long second to organise her words. “What do you mean no!? The bottle didn’t land on you so you can’t forfeit it,” Chloe complained, her confidence growing with each word, along with her self-entitlement.

“He’s a participant, he can forfeit the whole thing if he wishes,” a voice cut in.

Adrien, spooked and confused, turned to face the voice. It was Kim and his demeanour was unreadable, though a small smile curled the tips off his lips. “Any participant in a dare can forfeit the whole thing,” he indicated Adrien, “so Adrien is correct. How else do you expect people to be comfortable?”  

Adrien swore that Chloe glared at Kim something fierce, but before the expression could become obvious, the blonde’s lips twisted into a rather unsettling smile. “Fine, you’ve got to manage the forfeit though, so I dare Adrien,” the name came out with just a hint of venom, “to do a perfect backflip, right here, right now.”

Adrien didn’t even think; he didn’t even register Kim protesting at Chloe’s ridiculous forfeit, or the fact that she didn’t have the authority to issue the forfeit. Adrien just placed his drink down and righted his feet under himself. He didn’t even bother to stand up or step back from the circle.

With one single thought, Adrien pushed off and flipped backwards from his kneeling position. The movement was swift and silence consumed him for that brief instant, and in it, he realised something: just how the hell was he going to explain this? How was he going to explain his agility--his cat-like agility? He couldn’t exactly say “ _well, I am Chat Noir_ ”.

The moment ended and he landed firmly right where he had started, and it took less than an instant to realise everyone was staring at him, their eyes wide and in shock. _Shit_ , he thought to himself, _I’ve blown it_. Nino broke the silence.

“Dude, warn me next time so I can film that!” he exclaimed, a smile breaking across his face.  

Nino’s words were the crack in the dam that caused a deluge; everyone started speaking at once. Alix was asking what routine he did to become so flexible, and whether he could show her sometime? Juleka and Rose were giggling to each other and discussing some circus show they had seen, saying in passing that Adrien reminded them of one of the gymnasts in his ‘fluid’ motion. Max was reciting off to Nathanael the amount of force and training it took for someone to achieve that kind of take off, never mind the training for the flexibility. Chloe was attempting to be heard over everyone else as she argued with Kim.

“It doesn’t count! It was a joke! I can’t even issue the forfeits, Kim, _that was supposed to be your job!_ ” she complained, her voice failing to carry as she had desired, everyone’s excitement and questions drowning her out. Whether he had intended it or not, Adrien had well and truly shoved Chloe from her position on centre stage.

“You jumped the gun to try and force Adrien into a corner and it backfired, Chloe, so no, it does count,” Kim retorted, the corners of his lips turning up and into a smile as he spoke. “You don’t always get your way.” The words carried on the air. It was evident that Kim had wanted to say this for a while.

 

* * *

 

Marinette blinked forcefully. _What had she just seen?_ Adrien had just… flipped… backwards, from sitting, and perfectly too. It had appeared to her in slow motion, his golden locks falling backwards, his spine curving, and his legs springing him up and into the air. She had no idea he could do such a feat, and she could think of no reason in his routine that would explain it. He did fencing and basketball, sure, and that required a high level of fitness--hell, to be a model Marinette knew Adrien had a vicious work our routine; but none of that explained how he was so flexible. She rubbed her eyes. She could have sworn he was almost cat-like in that moment, or _Chat-like_ even. Marinette froze, her mind slamming to a halt. A quiet, exasperated sigh escaped her lips as the realisation sank in. Chat Noir, _Chat fucking Noir_ , she couldn’t believe it. She was seeing him _everywhere_ ; she couldn’t even look at her crush without seeing his golden hair and emerald eyes. _God damn that Chat!_ she internally moaned.

She shook her head. She didn’t want to focus on Chat, but it appeared he was intent on abandoning his life as a stray and becoming adopted by her mind.  It was as if she was walking home to Chat Noir having taken up residence in her home, and now she saw the said stray wherever she went, even if he couldn’t be there. She wanted to be mad at him, angry at him for corrupting her head like this, for bringing the mistletoe and for that goddamn gift she was still wearing. But the truth was, she had kissed him; _she had kissed him_. She had been looking at him and she had been enjoying it against her better judgement. Chat had looked good--great even--and that was his fault certainly; the rest not so much. Chat flirted, sure. That was how it was, expected. Marinette on the other hand, she didn’t flirt. She couldn’t--well, except around him, around Chat, which of course frustrated her to no end. The one person whom she could like but never date was the one person she could actually form a sentence around and flirt with. Meanwhile, the love of her life was distant and made her so nervous her ability to articulate vanished quicker than Nino’s change with a swear jar. So much for good luck!

Shaking her head, Marinette looked up, her celestial eyes meeting Alya’s own gaze of tigers eye. A small smile was drawn across her coated lips, the light shade highlighting her friend’s flirtatious smile.

“It’s okay girl,” she whispered, their faces inches apart. “Adrien got out of it, somehow. I never knew he could do that,” Alya continued excitedly, her smile growing wide as she spoke. The chances of anyone overhearing them were slim to none. They were all still preoccupied with Adrien and his newly revealed agility.

“Neither did I,” Marinette confessed quietly, her attention focused entirely upon Alya. She would not let her mind wander back to that moment, that kiss. “I mean,” she lowered her voice just a little, “I knew he worked out, but I didn’t ever think…” she trailed off, biting her lip in thought.

“What?” Alya asked quizzically, an eyebrow raised at her friend. She knew that look, it was self-doubt.

“That he would say no,”  she confessed weakly.

“Marinette,” Alya began but was cut off.

“I know he dislikes her.”

“He hates her, it’s obvious.”

“I don’t know, but I am just surprised.” Marinette sighed, “I guess he won’t want to kiss anyone; at least not now anyway.”

Alya tilted her head slightly at Marinette’s defeatist words. “No way,” she whispered. “Are you… are you sulking, Marinette? Would you even be able to kiss him? Your first kiss in front of everyone?”

Marinette raised her eyes to Alya, an image dancing within her gaze, smoke before the flame. It was Chat Noir standing so close to her… so very close. “It isn’t like I haven’t kissed a guy before, Alya,” she retorted, the consequences of her words dawning on her seconds later.

Alya’s eyes widened, her lips twisting in surprise and then something close to wickedness. “The lipstick boy!?” she whispered, already knowing the answer.

Marinette gulped. “I… I don’t have to say anything,” she dropped her voice, her words now barely audible. “You know I would say if I could.” She was almost pleading now, hoping against hope that Alya did not turn the wickedness in that grin on her.

“I think you can tell me more than you have,” she teased quickly before turning to the rest of the group. “Come on everyone, let’s get the game going. The opening act,” she indicated Adrien, who was now sitting rather sheepishly, “was an eye opener. Shall we see what else we find out about each other?” Alya all but proclaimed.

It took mere moments for the group to quiet down and retake their spots in the circle; everyone was grinning except for Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe looked downright pissed, while Sabrina looked positively terrified. Yet it didn’t take long for the good humour of the night to return, although this time it had a more promiscuous twist to it.

 

* * *

 

Adrien gulped as Nino finished his go, having dared Max to demonstrate how he would go about chatting a girl up, with Kim substituting as the girl. Suffice to say, the results were hilarious. But now it was his go and he still didn’t know what to dare anyone or even ask them. All he could think about was disappointing Marinette.

“Come on, Prince Charming!” Alix teased, leaning forward excitedly as Adrien placed his delicate fingers on the empty champagne bottle and quickly spun it, unwilling to make the wait any longer. The bottle flowed over the carpeted floor with a surprising amount of grace for what felt like a millennia to Adrien. Thankfully, though, the bottle began to slow, unlike his beating heart. Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Juleka, Rose, Marinette, Alya, Sabrina, Chloe, Alix, Nathanael, Max, Nino--the bottle went once, twice. Ivan, Mylene--it began to slow to a crawl--Kim, Juleka--the bottle had all but stopped now, so close to Marinette.

It stopped.

“Dare,” a voice spoke.

“Kiss,” Adrien whispered, the memory dancing in his mind. He hadn’t even looked up; he didn’t trust himself to look her in the eye.

“Kiss who?” the voice wondered aloud, a small laugh escaping her lips. It was a she, but it wasn’t Marinette; he knew her laugh, he knew her voice. This new voice was soft and calming like the pitter patter of rain in the night. Marinette’s was sultry and more reminiscent of moonless nights spent in places the dawn would not recall.

Shooting up, Adrien was surprised to see the bright eyes of Rose glistening at him, the bottle pointing at her. Just a fraction more and it would have sat between her and Marinette; another fraction and it would have been his princess. He could feel Marinette looking between them as his tongue stumbled over his words.  

“Well, um… I mean… so... yeah.” He breathed deeply, attempting to regain his composure, but words continued to tumble out of his mouth. “Kiss everyone who is beautiful.”  He panicked, this was the worst. Now people would think he liked Rose. He began to shake his head slowly, the stupidity of the dare dawning on him when Rose spoke again.

“Okay, but I think only girls are beautiful. Boys are handsome. So get ready,” she smirked, biting her lip in a way that looked way too flirtatious for Rose’s gentle face.

Adrien leaned back. What? Had she just accepted? Why…?

“Look at Adrien making the party all flirtatious,” Kim joked, rolling his eyes as he did so.

“Well, we do have to demonstrate it to you, Kim, you’re pretty useless at it!” Alix retorted, a smirk on her face.

“Like you would know what my flirting was like, I would never flirt with you!” Kim continued, a look of disgust on his face.

“Can’t isn’t the same as wouldn’t,” Alix quipped, winking at Kim as Rose took centre stage and ended the conversation.  

“I am going to go around the circle okay, so don’t worry, you will get your turn.” The small blonde smirked in a rather mischievous fashion.

Adrien still didn’t know what to think as Rose approached Alix. Even if the bottle had landed on Marinette, what would have happened if he had said kiss? She might have said no; she might have been disgusted; anything could have happened! He had to get a grip; this could have been so bad. Adrien’s mind stopped. Could have been? His luck normally sucked. He loved two women and had a nonexistent family life, why had luck come through for him? Perplexed, Adrien looked down to see a sliver of crimson meet his gaze from beneath his white shirt, a ribbon that was securely fastened about his wrist. _I guess this really must be lucky_.

Rose leaned down before Alix and gave her a warm smile. They were close, not quite intimate, but far past the common boundaries of friendship. “Alix, you’re beautiful, but more than anything else, you’re fearless,” she complimented, pecking Alix on the lips quickly, Alix clearly smiling and blushing despite herself as Rose made a quick departure for Mylene.

“Mylene, you’re kind beyond compare.”  A quick peck on the cheek followed, as indicated by Mylene, and Rose continued on.

Rose leaned into Marinette. “You’re beautiful and compassionate, Marinette, but I won’t ruin this beautiful lipstick.” She trailed the edge of Marinette’s lips with her index finger. “It was a gift after all,” Rose continued before kissing Marinette on the forehead and moving on to Alya.

A few giggles erupted around the room at Rose’s words, but Adrien could barely hear them as his heart pounded in his head. It was a gift after all! A GIFT! She had told them--told someone, some people--about him? About Chat? How much had Marinette told them? Had she mentioned the kiss, the singing, or even the presents? How could he ever approach her now as plain old Adrien when she was telling her friends about Chat Noir and all he had done for her? How could he compete against that image, even if it was him? He had hoped against hope that he could have had some sort of interaction with her tonight that was more than just awkward glances and quiet words. But she would never see him now, not with Chat on her mind, just as surely as he could see no other in this room but her and her celestial eyes.

Shaking his head, Adrien sighed. _Just let it flow, just let it flow_ , he reiterated in his head as the noise of the party came back into focus.

“Alya, you’re indomitable,” Rose grinned, kneeling before the brunette.

“Pucker up, girl,” Alya winked back, clearly loving the attention as Rose leaned forward and cupped her hands on Alya’s waist. The movement was almost intimate to Adrien’s eyes and he swore that he saw Alya’s ample chest hitch at the closeness.

“Watch the girls,” Alya continued teasingly, breathing in as Rose pecked her slowly upon the lips.

Leaning back, Rose gave a giggle, a small shading of Alya’s lipstick upon her lips. “It’s hard not to watch them.” She winked.

“You and your girls!” Alix joked as Rose leaned away from Alya. Adrien could see her rolling her eyes.

Alya turned to Alix and smirked, her hands cupping her chest gently as she spoke. Adrien would have been lying if he said the motion did not catch his eye. “What can I say? l love them, Alix.” She paused, the smirk widening into a grin. “You’re not jealous are you?”

Alix’s jaw dropped. “Me, jealous? Of being top heavy? Nah, I’m good Alya,” she retorted, a grin across her face showing just how much she was enjoying the ongoing banter.

“Okay, Alix, sure, but for the record, my face is up here,” Alya continued, giggling slightly as she indicated her face and Alix looked up. The realisation on Alix’s face was slow but strong: she had been staring, staring for far too long.

“Alright, Alya, you win this round.”

“Excuse me, lovebirds, can I get back to kissing everyone?”  Rose declared playfully, looking between the pair of girls with a mixture of fake annoyance and flirtatious approval.

As Rose got to Sabrina, Adrien felt Nino lean closer to him. “Girls are weird, man,” he whispered.

“True.”

“But at least they look good,” Nino continued. Adrien didn’t have to turn to know who he was looking at.

“I know,” was all he said as his eyes remained settled on Marinette.

Rose finally got to Sabrina. “Sabrina, you’re loyal.” The kiss was gentle and brief compared to her previous ones, but it was kind. Sabrina said nothing; she simply cast her eyes downward.

Moving on, Rose approached Chloe, but before Rose could do anything, Chloe spoke. “I don’t need your charity, Rose. I know how amazing I am.”

Adrien scowled at Chloe. He knew that attitude was just a facade. She was angry at her failed dare but didn’t dare go against the entire group, not in Alix’s house.

Rose sighed, a look of disappointment clear upon her face. “You’re persistent, Chloe,” was all she said before returning to Juleka and leaning close to the dark haired beauty. “I saved the best for last,” she grinned, moving Juleka’s fringe from her eyes and staring into them deeply.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile as Rose closed the distance between Juleka and herself and kissed her intimately on the lips. He could see a silent promise exchanged between them as the kiss leaned away from platonic and to romantic. The slight force to the movements of their lips, the way their hands clasped at each other with restrained eagerness--it all hinted at something so much more meaningful than his silly dare.

The kiss ended and Rose pulled away, the tip of her tongue tracing her lips gently before she spoke; her voice was soft and low now. “Juleka, you’re all I ever need to see. You’re true, to yourself and to others, and that makes you the most beautiful of all to me.”

A great wave of “Awwwwww” went up from the group, but Juleka remained silent for a moment, her eyes downcast, most of her face hidden behind her resettled fringe. As the seconds ticked on by, she slowly looked up and parted her lips. “I love you, Rose.”  The words carried on the suddenly still air and sent Adrien’s mind to places he really did not want to wander to.

“I know,” Rose nodded gently, “and I love you too,” she all but whispered, leaning in to Juleka intimately despite the fact their lips never met a second time. They simply lay there, foreheads touching and eyes seeing nothing but the other. The world could be burning for these two were able to see nothing but the other.

 

* * *

 

Marinette jolted as the tranquil silence was broken by Alix. “Okay, you dorks, let’s carry on with the game before we all become infatuated with one another.”  As she spoke, the small red haired host stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. “I am off to get something, so carry on without me.”

Alya smiled. “Well that was something. Indomitable, I can get behind that,” she mused aloud next to Marinette as Alix left the room.

Rolling her eyes, the dark haired baker’s daughter gave a sigh. “That has gone straight to your head, Rose’s words. If you keep it up, you will go as Alix says, ‘top heavy’,” Marinette winked, “or at least,” she gestured to Alya, “more so.”

“Hey!” Alya echoed in fake hurt. “She’s just jealous because she’s…” Alya paused.

“Not top heavy?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m going with that.” Alya nodded, speaking her words deliberately louder than necessary. “Alix is not top heavy.”

“I heard that!” a voice called from the kitchen as the game of truth and dare continued in the background.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as Alya’s smile grew wide, the taunt having worked as intended. If she was honest, she was thankful for the friendly conversation and jokes that had filled the room since Chloe’s dare. It had dissolved the tension created by her selfish actions. Of course, now that she thought about it, she had never expected Adrien to issue such a dare as he had; he was always such a gentleman to Marinette and everyone else. Biting her lip gently, Marinette leaned against Alya in thought.

“Why do you think Adrien gave the dare he did?” She could feel Alya’s head turn as she spoke. Mylène was issuing her truth to Max right now.

“Maybe he can be a bit of a bad boy too? I mean, he’s always so nice, so polite, maybe he likes to unwind?”

Marinette didn’t have to look up to know that Alya was teasing her. “Uh huh, sure Alya, but really, it is rather out of character.”

“I know what you mean girl,” she paused, her voice becoming a whisper, “but what I think is more important right now is the fact that he is looking at you.”

Marinette all but jolted upright and looked directly at Adrien, his golden hair shining in the pale light of the room, his shirt making him by far the best dressed boy there, and his eyes, his emerald eyes… were on Nino.

“Alya,” Marinette whined quietly, “that’s not funny.”

“I’m serious, girl, he was!” Alya retorted in a hushed voice. “I don’t lie to you, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Marinette admitted, wondering just why Adrien would be looking at her.

“Speaking of telling the truth, you really know how to pick them, Mari,” Alya continued, nudging her friend in the ribs.

“Huh?” Marinette winced, straightening up.

“Well, Adrien, he’s smart, talented, involved in your dream profession, good looking, he’s a model for Christ’s sake, and very, very flexible,” Alya reeled off, raising a finger at each compliment and an extra two for her repeated use of flexible.

“Yeah, yeah, you keep saying--” Marinette paused, a crease crossing her brow, “what does being flexible have to do with it?”

“Oh, Marinette, don’t be so innocent.” Alya winked.

Marinette’s eyes widened as a blush spread across her cheeks, turning her face the same shade as her coated lips. “I did not hear you say that,” she all but gasped.

“What? I don’t want him, you know that, but it is a helpful quality.”

“Oh my god Alya, I think the party has gone to your head,” Marinette giggled, her face still red and burning in the heat of the conversation.

“I like thinking about boys, Marinette,” Alya shrugged.

Marinette could do nothing but shake her head. Alya just never got embarrassed; she would say whatever was on her mind. It was something she admired about Alya honestly, but sometimes it made for… interesting conversations, and not necessarily the kind of interesting you wished to recall. Of course, Marinette wondered just how many ‘ _interesting_ ’ conversations Alya was going to make her have tonight.

As the thoughts rolled around in Marinette’s head, a voice cut across the general chatter of the room. “Who wants champagne!?” it declared.

As one, the entire group turned, Kim just about to take his go. Alix was standing at the door to the kitchen, a large, sealed bottle in her hands. “I think it’s time we made this interesting.” Her grin was as daring as Chat’s was and her eyes glistened with a desire for mischief that would have made Loki proud.

Marinette sighed as Alix approached the group. _So much for keeping a level head_. The last time she drank anything alcoholic was when her uncle had visited months ago; one glass of red wine and she had talked to her family for hours about the importance of ladybugs.

Rapidly, people began to down their drinks in anticipation, Alix quickly popping the bottle open and beginning to pour everyone a healthy measurement of the golden liquid.

“Don’t worry, there is plenty more if we need it,” Alix teased as she poured Alya a very large measure.

“Trying to get me drunk are we?” Alya teased, gratefully sipping from the glass as Alix leaned back.

“Well, you were teasing me, weren’t you? I presumed you were interested,” Alix gibed back instantly, Alya’s mouth dropping at her words and her cheeks turning scarlet.

“I think you lost that round,” Marinette giggled, Alya turning her stunned expression on the baker’s daughter.

“You’re not supposed to take her side!” she moaned.

Marinette simply raised her glass to Alix as she filled it. “I am on no one’s side,” Marinette joked, lowering her now full glass to her lips. A faint impression of lipstick was left upon the rim as she sipped.

“OH! Is that how it is?” Alya teased wickedly.

Marinette sipped at her glass again; she had done it now. “I… guess?” she smirked, embarrassed but excited as the warmth of the alcohol flushed from her chest through her body.

“Leaving so soon?” Alix queried, looking over Marinette, causing Alya and herself to turn around.

Chloe had stood up and Sabrina was fetching the excess quantity of luggage they had brought with them, her sharp eyes scanning the room. The blonde gave an exaggerated sigh. “Well, as much as we would love to stay and continue this boring game, I have a plane to catch and I can actually get good champagne on there,” she indicated Alix’s bottle, “because my dad, _the Mayor_ , got me first class seats.”

“It’s a shame you have to go,” Alix deadpanned, her expression uncaring as the pair turned to leave. “Have a safe journey,” she added gently, a little more emotion in her words.

Chloe shrugged, not turning back to the group. “Bye.”

As Chloe departed, the loud clamour of Sabrina hurrying behind her, Marinette found herself expelling a breath she had not realised she had been holding. She was relieved she realised--relieved that Chloe had left without causing Adrien any more discomfort. She sipped at her drink again, the warm alcohol flushing her cheeks this time, and Marinette couldn’t help but breathe deeply in an effort to cool her warm throat and hot face. She didn’t hate Chloe of course--not really--she was just glad she hadn’t tried to hug or kiss Adrien… again. She hated seeing him so clearly uncomfortable and it pained her to watch him decline her again and again. Of course, if she was honest, brutally so, a part of her felt just a tad jealous at how easily she talked to Adrien, how easily she approached him. Of course, she didn’t want Adrien to be uncomfortable, just easier to… approach. Chloe approached and talked to Adrien as easily as she talked to Chat, though, now that she thought about it, until recently, Adrien’s situation with Chloe was identical to hers with Chat: constant rebuttals followed by additional flirtations. The difference was, hers had changed… and she had rebutted him not because of her dislike of him, but because their safety depended on it. Marinette shook her head; now everything was a mess.  Almost out of instinct, Marinette took another large swig of her glass, the warm liquid burning down her throat and flushing her chest with fire. If she kept this up, she was sure she was going to breathe and ignite her chest. _At least it would be memorable_ , she joked morbidly.  

“A drink to celebrate, good call Marinette,” Alya teased, downing her glass and raising to Alix before she could leave.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh deeply and honestly, her morbid thoughts vanishing in an instant.

“Fucking hell!” Alix and Kim swore in unison as Alya’s face reddened from the alcohol and she gave a small hiccup.  

“What? You’re not going to be out drunk by me are you Kim?” Alya joked as she tapped her chest, her eyes watering from the alcohol.

Kim turned his gaze sharply upon Alix and raised his glass, “Top me up Red.”

Alix shook her head at the now red faced Alya. “I am not just pouring you loads of alcohol, Kim!”

Kim looked hurt at Alix’s refusal, and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle, earning her a small scowl from Kim before he refocused his attention on Alix. His gaze was barely below Alix’s despite him being sat down and Alix still standing.

“I haven’t had any!” he complained half-heartedly as Alix refilled Alya’s glass.

“Come on Red,” Alya purred, “give the boy a chance for your attention. I am only going to get more flirtatious, so you better help him out.”

Kim went red at Alya’s words, his eyes darting from between Alix and Alya in quick succession. “I… I don’t know what you mean, Alya,” Kim managed, his words ever so slightly shaky.

“I told you, Alya, he doesn’t know how to flirt,” Alix joked, stopping her refill just shy of half a glass. “But I guess the alcohol might make him more tolerable,” she continued jokingly, winking at Kim and pouring him a full glass. As she did so, her smile widened and Marinette couldn’t help but feel that she was enjoying Kim’s company more than she would admit. Looking ever so slightly down at Kim, Alix winked, her crimson hair contrasting her brilliant eyes as she spoke. “Don’t challenge her, _Muscles_ , she’s indomitable remember?”

Kim’s grin grew wide and surprisingly charming at those words. The whole motion of grinning lit up his face and his normally dark eyes twinkled with something… kind. “Muscles, huh?” He nodded. “I can work with that.”

“Straight to that dense head of yours,” Alix teased, rolling her eyes and continuing along the line.

Marinette gently sipped from her glass again, swearing that she saw Kim’s gaze follow Alix just for a moment before he reached forward and spun the bottle.

The bottle spinning, Alya grinned at Marinette, her face still flushed from her drink. “I think tonight is going to be fun.”

“Me too,” Marinette admitted, smiling and turning her gaze from her flirtatious and tipsy friend to the spinning bottle. As she did so, it stopped, on her. _Crap._

“Marinette.”

“Yeah, Kim,” Marinette sighed, “I pick Dare.” Whether it was the alcohol or Chat’s awful influence, she was feeling a little more adventurous tonight.

Kim shook his head. “No can do, I only get to issue truths. So I am going to have to ask you, Marinette…”

Marinette felt her skin go pale as Kim declined her dare. _TRUTHS!_ Kim could ask anything, anything at all! In a flash, her Chat inspired confidence had vanished. Was this Alya’s doing? Had she planned this somehow? Turning sharply and looking at her best friend, Marinette could discern nothing from her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. Perhaps this wasn’t her? Maybe this was just bad luck…. _Bad luck!_ Damn it, Chat! Again his influence was going to cost her. She was terrible with secrets--well, except _that secret_ , but that was different.

“What is the most romantic moment you have ever had with someone?” Kim declared, his words cutting across Marinette’s panicked thought process.

Marinette froze, the image of Chat leaning over her in the bakery doorway fluttering before her eyes, his broad shoulders, defined jawline, and the sweet aroma of his presence all returning to the forefront of her mind. She gulped as her thoughts began to wander to the flirtatious shimmer his eyes possessed, appearing in her mind’s eye to taunt her anew. Even the memory of the soft texture of his skin beneath her lips brushed against her mind, sending a shiver down her spine. How tall Chat was leaning over her, how he had caught her looking him over… how right it had felt leaning underneath the mistletoe; it all came flooding back to her in a torrent. Marinette felt her cheeks turn scarlet. _Shit._

“Oh, come on, Kim, you could have asked so many better options,” Alya joked, gently jabbing Marinette as she spoke. “Who is your crush? What is your biggest secret? I could tell you the answ…” Alya froze in her playful retort, noticing Marinette’s burning cheeks. “ _Marinette?_ ” she all but whispered, the disbelief clear in her voice.

Marinette gulped and turned to Alya, who was now staring at her, eyes wide and focused despite the alcohol. Apparently, alcohol could not stop Alya’s observant mind. “Yes?” she managed quietly.  

“Do I know about this? Whatever it is you‘re about to say?!” Alya continued, her gaze fixed on Marinette and dissecting her even as Marinette attempted to breathe her nerves away.

Marinette could feel the silence in the air as the group stared at her. They knew something was coming and no one wanted to miss it. Gulping again, knowing exactly how Alya was going to react, Marinette turned to Alya and slowly shook her head. Alya’s face moved in slow motion from one of absolute focus to absolute shock. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, and after what felt like an age but was actually closer to a second, she exclaimed, loud and clear, “The Lipstick Boy!”

“It is! Isn’t it?” she continued unabated, seeing Marinette’s eyes widen in shock. “What did you two do? What _didn’t_ you do?!” Alya continued, her voice keen and sharp. It was her journalist voice, the one she used whenever someone avoided a question during one of her interviews.

Marinette bit her lip hard as she found the whole group staring at her; even Adrien was staring, and he looked as shocked as the rest. She wanted to shrink, to retreat, to vanish and find Chat so she could be mad at him for ever letting her do this. “Well, you don’t know him…” she began quietly, not looking at anyone in particular. She didn’t want to upset Adrien, but she very well couldn’t lie; Alya would know if she just lied.

“Lipstick boy?” Nathanael queried as Marinette sought to avoid the question.

“Some guy got ‘ _miss secrets_ ’ over here,” Alya indicated Marinette with her thumb as she addressed Nathanael, “ _Séduire_ branded lipstick, and let me tell you, that stuff is expensive!”

“Well, yeah… it was him,” she admitted, scratching the back of her head sheepishly as she looked down and her face turned a fresh shade of scarlet. Her heart was racing. She could feel Alya’s eyes boring into her as she stumbled over her words, the image of that night, that kiss, dancing before her eyes and doing nothing to calm her demeanour. She was sure that she would faint if her cheeks went anymore red.

“You don’t… _know_ him… It was over Christmas… Mistletoe,” she began to admit slowly. Marinette was so nervous her hands were starting to shake--nervous about the follow up questions, nervous about Alya being hurt at her secret, nervous about what Adrien would think. What would Adrien think? Would he think her some floozy? The girl who went around kissing guys under mistletoe and then wouldn’t admit their name? She didn’t know, and she didn’t really want to find out. God damn Chat! _Damn him and his flirtations_ , she internally moaned, knowing that in reality, it was equally her fault.  

“YOU TWO KISSED UNDER MISTLETOE!” half of the group exclaimed in unison.

“Yeah… it was nothing major though, not like lips… Just the jaw… CHEEK!” she exclaimed, realising what she had admitted. “Cheek!” she repeated, but it was too late.

“OH MY GOD!” Alya all but shouted as the group burst into chatter.

Marinette withdrew slightly at the explosion of sound. Everyone was staring and wondering just what the story was. Her heart was racing and Marinette just wished she could sink into the floor and vanish for a thousand years. Alya she could deal with; Alix she could deal with; hell, anyone here was dealable, except Adrien. Adrien was here and she knew he was staring and she knew her chances of ever being noticed by him in a positive light had just vanished and suddenly everything felt awful. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or her emotions or what, but she just wished she could hide and maybe cry a little.

“Marinette, you need to tell…” Alya began excitedly before she was cut off.

“That’s enough!” It was Kim and he was looking at the entire group. “She answered the question. Let Marinette have some space, if she wants to tell you more, I am sure she will. But she doesn’t _have_ to tell you anything. She answered the question, so give her some room,” he repeated, placing a reassuring hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” he whispered.

Marinette gulped, the waves of emotion slowing in her head as the noise level receded. Internally she was thanking Kim to the heavens for intervening; she would have to pay him back somehow. She could still feel many sets of eyes on her, but the tone had shifted. Gone was the daring curiosity and peer demand for information. Now it felt like concern, worry from her friends. Slowly, she nodded and looked up at Kim. “Yeah, thanks Kim.”

Kim smiled. “Anytime Mari. People can get excited, it happens.” He shrugged, patting her gently on the shoulder and turning to Max.

Marinette sighed. She didn’t know why she was so uncomfortable, contorted, and confused over everything. She liked Adrien--hell, she loved him, she really did--and he was everything she could ever want and more. But he had been so distant around her lately, so… quiet. She knew that their relationship wasn’t exactly close, but his peculiar behaviour did have her wondering just what she had done to upset him. Of course, then there was Chat, her feline companion and partner in crime fighting. She had rejected him for so long as Ladybug, but now she found herself embracing _him_ as Marinette; it was all so confusing and overwhelming. She didn’t know what to do or how to act. She wanted Adrien, but she also wanted Chat. She felt like Schrödinger's Cat, neither alive nor dead, stuck in a void that had no resolution to this awful situation.

“Marinette?” a voice asked quietly.

Marinette looked up from the floor, her eyes watering slightly. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the emotions running rampant through her system, but she knew it was silly and it shouldn’t be like this. Swallowing and composing herself a little, Marinette smiled at Alya who looked honestly distressed. “Yeah?”

“I am, so sorry,” she began earnestly. “I didn’t mean to go so overboard, I was excited and you know I am too nosy for my own good, and…”

“Stop, Alya, please,” Marinette cut in, raising a hand to her friend. “You’re my friend, my best friend, and we’re fine,” she continued, leaning forward and hugging Alya tightly. The familiar sensation of Alya’s arms wrapping around her back was a welcome reprieve from her confused mind.

“You’re my best friend Mari,” Alya began, pulling the baker’s daughter closer.

“And you’re mine, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Marinette countered, her lips twisting into a smile as their embrace continued. She could feel her heart slowing and her mind calming from the hug. Breathing slowly, Marinette let the moments tick on by. She hadn’t realised just how much her mind had been in conflict these last few days. She needed to just relax and let things flow; that was what Tikki always advised.

“I just wanted to know… you know? But it isn’t like you to keep secrets, so I should have known it was important,” Alya admitted, her words slow as she sought to pick the right ones.

“I wish I could say more,” Marinette admitted honestly. “I do,” she breathed slowly. _Just relax,_ she thought, repeating the words in her head as she pulled back and brought her gaze to Alya’s own. “But I will say this,” she smirked, “you would like him, he’s rather… charming,” Marinette admitted, relieved when she saw Alya’s own face light up in excitement.

“If he’s good enough to make you smile like that, then he is more than enough for me. I still want details when you can though,” Alya joked, playfully tapping Marinette on the arm. “You sure we’re good?” she added, rather cautiously.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Marinette nodded. “You get excited like I am clumsy. It happens; it makes us who we are.”

“True, but at least I don’t drop my phone down the stairs the first day I get it,” Alya joked.

“Oh my god, Alya, one time, _one time_!” Marinette exclaimed, pushing her friend back playfully as the memory rushed through her mind.

 

* * *

 

Adrien gulped. They had been talking about him, about Chat, about that night… that kiss. He could see Marinette and Alya hugging now. Minutes had passed since Kim had first issued the truth, but Adrien was far off in the moment of that night. The cold air against his cheeks as warm lips pressed against the same skin, sending shivers of warmth up his spine. It was strange and beautiful and so bizarre all at once. But that wasn’t what confused him--not that his feelings for Marinette didn’t confuse him, but this was different. _Lipstick boy_. She had told them--told Alya, at least--about him, about Chat Noir, in some fashion; seemingly not everything, or he suspected Alya would be calling him by name. But then again, Alya was her best friend, maybe she did know? Would Marinette have really admitted to kissing Chat Noir? Would anyone even believe her? He shook his head. Alya didn’t know; Marinette had looked so upset at the prospect of telling anyone anything more, and Alya had looked surprised, mad at herself even, for her eager actions. Regardless, Marinette looked confused, conflicted… yes, conflicted, and he had done it. She may have kissed him, but he had been the temptation. He had been there, and clearly she was suffering from it.

Breathing slowly, Adrien shook his head, his emerald eyes distant. What was he going to do? He couldn’t very well turn up on Marinette’s roof as Chat and talk to her about this? That would give away who he was, and she wouldn’t like that, knowing who he was really. He couldn’t talk to her as Adrien about it either. The same issues applied, never mind the fact Marinette could barely put two words together near him before she wanted to leave. Not that he was much better nowadays, though for different reasons he suspected. Yet, despite all of this, he couldn’t ignore it; he had to react to this… _He cared too much to just ignore it_.

* * *

 

 

“Come on Marinette,” Mylène called, “it’s your turn.”

Marinette turned from Alya and nodded to the short blonde. “ _Yeah_ , it is. I wonder if I can get some payback?” she joked, looking to Alya and then Alix in turn.

“OOOOOOH, I am so scared,” Alix joked back, raising her hands in mock fright. “Bring it on Mari!”

“You’re on!” Marinette retorted, spinning the bottle, the entire group watching as it spun and spun.

“Of course, it has to land on me,” Alix grinned, confident in her words.

The bottle slowed and finally came to a stop, in front of Alix.

“Well _shit_ ,” Alix swore.  

“HA!” Alya and Marinette exclaimed in unison, pointing at Alix together.

“Truth or Dare?” Marinette continued as the group exploded into laughter at Marinette’s impossible luck.

Alix hesitated for just a moment, her eyes locking with Marinette’s and seeing a girl who was ready to issue a challenge, ready for playful payback. “Dare,” she declared firmly, the tone a taunt to Marinette to do her worst. “I am not scared of you,” she winked.

Marinette grinned. Alix had taken the bait. “Well then, Alix, I dare you, since you seem to love them so much,” she giggled, “to,” she giggled again, this time deeper.

“What?” Alix questioned aloud, clearly confused at Marinette’s giggling.

“Grab Alya’s boobs!” Marinette exclaimed, her giggling consuming her and sending her into hysterics; she was even clutching her sides in an effort to control herself.

“WHAT!” Alya and Alix exclaimed as the group burst into laughter and Kim choked on his drink.

“You… heard… me!” Marinette said between giggles, the shocked faces of her friends repayment enough for what had happened earlier. “Or do you forfeit Alix?” she teased, a wicked smile forming across her face.

Alix’s jaw dropped. “ _I am not forfeiting!_ ” she exclaimed in mock hurt, straightening up and onto her knees.

“Are you Alya?” Marinette wondered aloud, casting her eyes back and onto her well-endowed friend.

“I am not backing down in front of Alix! Are you crazy!?” Alya retorted, playfully glaring at Alix.

“Well then, what’s stopping you two?” Marinette teased, biting her lip as her eyes darted between the opposing women.

“I think your friend played us,” Alix deadpanned, looking at Alya.

“Hey, you could have declined,” Alya retorted as the pair shuffled forward on their knees to the middle of the circle.

“Well if you weren’t so top heavy I am sure it wouldn’t have occurred to her.”

“Not my fault you don’t have anything to grab onto,” Alya returned cheekily, her smile wide and flirtatious.

Alix stuck her hands out and onto Alya’s chest. “There, happy?”

Alya smiled and looked down at Alix’s small hands on her chest. She was being gentle and clasping barely hard enough for the sensation to be registered through her clothes. “You have tiny hands,” Alya remarked, looking first at Alix’s hands before she placed her own hands over them.

“What are you doing Alya?” Alix questioned nervously, her cheeks blushing as the brunette squeezed playfully and straightened her back against Alix’s hands, pushing her chest into them.

“I’m having fun, aren’t you?” Alya joked, leaning forward and getting so very close to Alix, her hands still holding Alix’s in place.

The entire room was silent and watching the interlocked pair at the centre of the room. Marinette could feel her cheeks burning as she watched Alix panic. She hadn’t expected Alya to be so forthcoming, so flirtatious, and physically so. It was actually a rare sight, to see Alix panic, if only in a playful manner.

Alix’s words came out in nervous mutterings. “I… I…” she swallowed, her eyes darting around the room for some sort of saviour, but she found none. Refocusing on Alya, Alix didn’t do anything for a moment, but then she smiled and leaned forward. Her face was so close to Alya’s now that their noses were all but touching, and then she squeezed, her grasp firm but gentle on Alya’s chest. “ _I am having so much fun Alya_ ,” she whispered in exaggerated pleasure, a devilish smile forming on her soft lips.

Marinette could see Alya’s eyes go wide at the sensation. She was surprised, but the grin that worked its way across her face made it clear she was not uncomfortable. Loosening her grip on Alix’s hands, Alya puckered her lips just for a second before Alix’s own. “I knew there was someone playful in there,” she teased, leaning back and letting Alix’s hands drop from her chest. As she did so, she began to readjust her clothes and make herself comfortable.

Alix’s cheeks were scarlet as Alya leaned back and everyone could see that she had not intended the dare to go so far. Nodding to Alya, she bit her lip and smiled at her. “Yeah, I can be fun.”  

Winking, Alya made the shape of a phone in her hand and raised it to the side of her head. “Call me,” she teased.

“ _OKAY_!” Kim declared, rolling his eyes and adjusting his sitting position subtly. “Reward for the most promiscuous dare goes to Marinette,” he continued, gesturing to Marinette as he spoke.

With that, the entire group exploded into wolf whistles and laughter.

“Get her number!” some declared.

“Get a room!” others chimed in.

“Marinette,” Alya began, shifting her chest one last time so that it was comfortable.    

“Yes?” Marinette answered, smiling at her friend as she played with a strand of her hair.

“That was fun, well played,” she congratulated, winking at Marinette.

“Yeah, well don’t get too excited. You can’t keep Alix, I am pretty sure Kim likes her.”

“What?” Kim jumped in.

“Nothing!” Marinette retorted nonchalantly before continuing. “And I think you will care to know,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “ _who was looking at you very eagerly just now_.”

Alya’s eyes focused on Marinette with the same deadly ferocity of a hawk. “What was that?” she wondered innocently, but how her eyes quickly darted in the direction of Nino gave her away.

“Oh, nothing, just someone, a mutual acquaintance, looked… enthralled,” Marinette giggled teasingly, loving how Alya continued to dart her eyes back and forth between herself and Nino, who was off to her far left with Adrien; they were likely chatting about the dare.

“Marinette, we are so going to have a talk later.”

“I look forward to it,” Marinette retorted, nudging her friend playfully.

“I have to say,” Juleka declared to the group suddenly, heads turning to listen to her, “as much as I hate to admit it, this game took a turn for the… well,” she smirked, “more entertaining, let’s say, after Chloe made that stupid dare.” She quickly turned to Adrien. “Not that I am saying it was a good dare, how she tried to manipulate you, that was wrong, but the results after it… well, I enjoyed them,” Juleka finished, casting a playful gaze upon Rose.

As one, the majority of the group began to nod at Juleka’s words. Even Adrien, who was smiling genuinely, was nodding at the thought.

“Yeah, well, I am not thanking Chloe for anything that turned out positively,” Kim chimed in. “It was a good time because we’re an awesome group,” he continued rather proudly. As Kim finished his statement, however, the music stopped abruptly and the lights went out in a flash.

“I will, however, blame her for this!” Kim added, not missing a beat.

“Who the hell flicked the switches!?” a voice yelled. It was Alix.

“Alix, we’re all here, no one hit the switches,” another voice added. It was Nathanael.

“GHOSTS!?” Mylène exclaimed in the dark room.

With that, a light illuminated the room. Turning, Marinette could see it was Max’s phone screen; he had retrieved his phone in the dark.

“It isn’t ghosts Mylène,” Max began simply. “There is no scientific evidence to support such a paranormal apparition, and reports of such creatures in a building of this age are rare besides. But I can say with a 95 percent certainty, that this is a blackout; I have no 3G signal,” he added as proof to his hypothesis.

As the seconds ticked on by, people around the circle began to retrieve their phones and illuminate the now dark room. People still looked happy and cheerful but perplexed at the same time; blackouts weren’t exactly a common thing.

“I am going to check the fuses,” Alix declared, standing up as she did so. “I think Max is right, but it is worth checking.”

“I will go outside, see if I can see the rest of Paris,” Marinette declared, standing up as well.

“Don’t trip,” Alya joked as Marinette weaved her way through the dark room.

Exiting the living room, Marinette let out a nervous sigh and waited until Alix had turned a corner towards the fuses before quietly making her way upstairs and to her bags. _Could this be an Akuma attack?_ she wondered continually as she snuck her way upstairs, trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. It didn’t make sense really; if Hawkmoth wanted to draw them out for their miraculous, as he always did, cutting off the power wouldn’t work since they would have no way of knowing that something was happening. Then again, she could be wrong. She just hoped Tikki would know.

Tikki had insisted on coming to the party, though she had agreed to stay in Marinette’s bag after being bribed with a large number of cookies and promises of gossip later on in the night. At first, Marinette had been nervous to have the Kwami come with her to the party, but the possibility of an attack meant that she could never be far from Tikki, or people could get hurt.

Entering Alix’s room slowly, Marinette approached the pile of bags and whispered gently next to them, “ _Tikki, it’s me. You can come out_.” In an instant, a small but clearly pink creature despite the darkness flew out of the bags and straight into Marinette’s nose.

“Oh, oh my, why is the power out?” Tikki gasped in her gentle voice. “I am so sorry Marinette!” she continued, gently rubbing Marinette’s nose. “I can’t see in the dark like Plagg,” the small Kwami complained, feeling up Marinette’s face with her soft hands.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “That tickles Tikki!” She shook her head. “But I wanted to ask, do you think this is an attack, an Akuma attack?” Her words took on a more serious tone as she spoke, raising her hands to the Kwami and giving her somewhere to sit so she could keep her bearings better.

Tikki shook her head, or at least that is what Marinette thought she did. “I don’t think so. There would be no way for you or Chat Noir to know what was happening, and that’s a pretty rubbish trap isn’t it?” Tikki explained, her words sounding as wise as ever to Marinette.

Marinette felt a wave of relief wash over her at Tikki’s words. _So this was just a normal blackout?_ She sighed, the whole thing seemed silly now. A blackout? What a stupid way to get a superhero’s attention. Something must have gone wrong at the power plant; it happens.

“Are you having a good night?” Tikki asked curiously, rocking back and forth in Marinette’s hands, her hands clutching the tips of her feet.

“You could say that,” Marinette admitted, amazed at just how much fun she was actually having. “I think Chat may have given me some of his bad luck, and Alya and everyone know I kissed someone, but I obviously didn’t tell them who,” she giggled.

“Friends can sure be nosy, but sometimes that is good for us. We realise what’s important and what isn’t,” Tikki continued, her soft voice as reassuring to Marinette as it had ever been.

Marinette found herself grinning widely and her jaw starting to ache from smiling too much. “Very true. I hope the rest of the night goes well. Maybe Chat Noir kept the rest of his bad luck?” she joked.

“Maybe, or maybe he will visit more often to borrow some good luck,” Tikki teased, knowing that Marinette’s cheeks were going red despite the darkness.

“You think… he would visit again?” she wondered slowly, her voice quieter than before.

“I think you want him to,” Tikki continued, her voice showing all too clearly just how much she was enjoying this. “But yeah, he would be stupid not to visit again. You’re smart, kind, daring, and beautiful Marinette. Now Chat is many things, he’s silly, flirtatious--”

“ _Good Looking,_ ” Marinette whispered.

“Yes, good looking, but also determined, _compassionate,_ and a thousand other wonderful things; _but he isn’t stupid_.”

Marinette nodded. “You’re so kind to me Tikki.”

“I am only as kind as you, Marinette.” The Kwami grinned, the bright smile glistening in what pale moonlight drifted in from the window.

“ _Marinette_?” a voice called from outside the bedroom door. “Are you in here?”

In a flash, Tikki was gone, phasing through the pile of bags and into Marinette’s, while Marinette herself quickly shot up and took a small step away from the door and to the window.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Marinette managed, shifting her weight so that she didn’t trip over a bag.

“What are you doing up here?” the voice laughed, a figure stepping into the room and using her phone as a torch. It was Alix.

“Well, I...” she looked around nervously, her gaze catching on the bright moonlight as she did so. Turning slowly, Marinette continued, “I was just looking at how beautiful a night it was.” It wasn’t really a lie to be fair; it really was a beautiful night. The moon was bright and crescent in its glow, its lunar light cold, enlightening, and savage all at once. Then, beside it, flanking this lunar glow like an honour guard of old, were hundreds of sparkling stars shimmering brightly in a blanket of obsidian cloth. It made one realise, in truth, just how magical the night could be. We would say Paris was beautiful, shining and golden in the darkness of the night, but in truth, we were mimicking something far older, and far more beautiful, something divine and to inspire legend itself.

“Huh?” Alix muttered, stepping forward and to the window.

Marinette waved her hand across the view before them. In the distance, Paris was dark, not a light in sight from their vantage point. But from this darkness, the stars had returned anew and boldened; no clouds dotted the sky and no light obscured Nature’s glow. The glow of Paris that so often hid the sky above was no more, for now. “There’s nothing, Max was right, but look at the view,” she explained.

“Wow,” Alix gasped, a tone of joy in her voice.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

“Let’s tell the others. We can go and stargaze,” Alix suggested eagerly.

“It’s going to be cold,” Marinette warned, only half-heartedly caring.

“Better wrap up then,” Alix shrugged, turning on her heel and heading back downstairs.

* * *

 

 

Adrien sighed as he grabbed as many glasses as he could and headed into the kitchen, Nino holding the door for him. Alix had come down in a rush and declared happily that everyone was going to go outside and stargaze for a bit since Paris was dark; no light pollution makes it easier. So he and Nino had volunteered to grab everyone’s glasses from the living room and wash them out, so that no one would knock them over in the dark. Meanwhile, everyone else could wrap up and get ready for the chilly night air and stargazing.

“Tonight has been pretty crazy, huh?” Nino began as Adrien piled the glasses beside the sink. “I mean, the dares were crazy, your stunt with Chloe was fucking awesome man, and that final dare.” He whistled slowly at the memory.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah man, I know,” Adrien retorted. “You couldn’t stop staring!” he joked, elbowing his friend gently.

“Oh, come on dude, I wasn’t that bad!” he paused, rubbing his side. “Wait… was I? Oh man, she didn’t notice, did she?” Nino panicked, turning to Adrien as he was heading back to the living room to gather more glasses.

“Nino, my man, you’re good. She didn’t notice your ardour.” With that, Adrien turned sharply and went to retrieve the remainder of the glasses. Humming as he went but going slowly as he reached his nearby bag, the blonde whispered, “Plagg, you there?”

“Where else would I be?” the Kwami retorted sarcastically.

Sighing, Adrien opened the bag and froze. Plagg was in there, but he was surrounded by a mountain of Camembert wrappings… far more than Adrien had brought with him. “ _Plagg_ ,” he began slowly, deliberately keeping his voice down, “where did you get this extra cheese?”

The Kwami looked up at Adrien, a large piece of Camembert placed between his open jaw. Slowly, he retracted it and gave the boy a sly smirk. “I went home to get more. I had eaten everything you packed by the time we got here.”

“You WHAT!?” Adrien exclaimed.

“You okay dude?” Nino called from the kitchen.

Adrien shot around so fast he was sure he would give himself whiplash. “Yeah man, I’m good. I just stubbed my toe!”

“Nice one dude, watch where you’re going next time!” Nino joked back at him, but Adrien ignored him.

“You were supposed to stay in the bag!” he complained, staring at the Kwami’s luminous green eyes in the dark living room.

“Actually, you said be quiet, not stay in the bag,” Plagg corrected him smugly.

Adrien’s jaw dropped, _the little shit!_ “It was implied,” he whined, looking at the bag that was positively full of Camembert wrappings.

“Doesn’t count,” Plagg grinned wickedly, shaking his head as he spoke.

Adrien sighed, “Fuck man, okay, where did you get the cheese?”

“I told you, I went home. I know where it is there,” the Kwami continued nonchalantly.

“You went home? What if I had needed you?”

“For what? Evading Chloe?” He waved a hand in dismissal. “Sorry dude, I can’t help you with that.”

“You know what I mean!” Adrien continued in a hushed voice. “What if there had been an attack?”

“There wasn’t.”

“But…”

“No, no buts, it didn’t happen.” He gave a big grin to Adrien. “Plus, I can tell you the power cut isn’t an Akuma attack,”  

“Are you sure?” Adrien queried, reassured but still cautious at the Kwami’s words.

“Yeah, the power cut happened right after I flew through some consoles at that factory down the road, you know, that big place.”

Adrien’s eyes widened at the Kwami’s words. “Plagg, that was the power station… did you?”

“Whoops,” the Kwami raised his paws sarcastically. “Well shit, I guess your human technology is more sensitive than I thought,” he chuckled.

Adrien just stared at the Kwami in complete shock. How the hell this irresponsible cat became the bearer of unimaginable destructive power he would never know!

“Hey, stop that, I know that look. Tikki gives it to me all the time. Well, I say all of the time, when we see each other.”

“Whoever she is, she clearly knows you can be irresponsible,” Adrien deadpanned.

“Adrien, I am lazy, sure, irresponsible, sometimes, but I am not evil. I have only ever missed one disaster, and it wasn’t even my fault. It wasn’t anything important either, some place called Babylon.”

“ _The Babylon?_ ” Adrien muttered under his breath, his inability to understand Plagg growing with every passing second.

“No, no, no, just Babylon, but it doesn’t matter, no one remembers it.” Plagg waved a paw and dismissed the issue. “Adrien,” he began, a little softer than before, “no one saw me, I didn’t do any _lasting_ harm, there is no Akuma attack, and now I have more than enough cheese. Everyone’s happy. So go and enjoy the party, I need to hear you squirm over Marinette more.” He grinned wickedly, raising and lowering his paw at each point.

“Plagg, I swear, one day, I am going to swap all of the Camembert in the house for Stilton,” Adrien threatened somewhat jokingly.

“And you call me irresponsible? That would be a crime against my palette!”

“You don’t have a palette, you only eat one thing,” Adrien complained.

“One amazing thing,” Plagg corrected him, “which means my pallet is also amazing. Now shoo,” he waved his paws, “I want to eat and you have a Lady to fall more in love with.”

Adrien felt his cheeks blushing. “You know I am conflicted about that, Marinette and my Lady.”

“I know,” Plagg shrugged, swallowing a piece of cheese whole. “That’s why I said ‘Lady’, they are all the same to me.”

Adrien shook his head. “They are both wonderful, but this situation is awful.”

“Go with the flow Adrien, go with the flow,” Plagg repeated, smiling somewhat kindly at the model as he rezipped the bag and departed.

Adrien grumbled as he entered the kitchen with his arms full of glasses and Plagg’s advice rolling around in his head. _I am still going to swap the Camembert out for Stilton_ , he decided in his head. _Will serve the mischievous bastard right_. Shaking his head, Adrien placed the glasses down beside Nino, who was gently sipping from his own glass still. The champagne was barely touched compared to everyone else’s glasses, except Alya’s, but Alya had downed a whole glass ahead of everyone else.

“Do you not like the stuff?” Adrien wondered curiously, indicating the glass as he passed Nino.

“I could never stomach the stuff properly,” he shook his head. “It’s too gassy for me, I prefer vodka.”

“Nino, on the hard spirits?” Adrien laughed. “This I need to see.”

“I never said I dealt with them good, dude, I just prefer it,” he chuckled in response, putting a now clean glass onto the draining board. “But what about you? Do you like the stuff?”

“It’s okay. I am used to it because of my dad’s parties.” Adrien shrugged.

“That’s true, man,” Nino admitted, but the rest of his words were drowned out by a sudden explosion of sound from the corridor. Nino shook his head. “Go make sure they are alright, will you?”

Adrien nodded and turned on his heel towards the corridor door. The rest of the party guests were supposed to be getting coats and shoes on to go outside. What could be going on to deserve that level of screaming and exclamations of excitement he did not know. Firmly, he pushed the door open and was met by a bombardment of noise.

“It’s beautiful!” one voice exclaimed.

“It looks so warm!” cried another.

“Thank you, thank you; it was a Christmas present from my cousin,” another voice responded. It was Marinette’s.

As the words reached Adrien’s ears, the crowd, having been gathered around the base of the stairs at the end of the corridor, parted just a little to reveal Marinette and the source of the attention: it was a cloak, a beautiful crimson cloak of exquisite craftsmanship with a black trim about the hood. The way it draped over Marinette transformed her from modern beauty into fairy-tale dream. Normally, Adrien would have been enthralled, but he knew that cloak; he had gotten that cloak. _It was the cloak,_ the cloak he had gotten for his Lady… for Ladybug. Marinette was wearing Ladybug’s cloak, his gift to Ladybug as Chat, her present from him. Marinette was… his mind stopped, the gears grinding to a halt. If he could have been aware of anything in this moment of infinite realisation, he would have felt his heart stop. Turning on his heel, Adrien strode straight out of the corridor and into the kitchen towards Nino.

Without pausing, Adrien grabbed two of the fullest glasses he could see and necked them, one after the other. His mind was on autopilot as the golden liquid burned his throat with an intensity that made him want to throw it all back up, but he wouldn’t. He was going to need this. Liquid courage. He had always thought the trope ridiculous, silly, and over-exaggerated, but now he knew why--why people drank suddenly at shocking news or realisations. It was to make you feel, to make you burn, to make your body do something so for a moment, a single moment, you wouldn’t stay in your mind where, normally, everything was going to shit. 

“Dude!” Nino exclaimed, looking Adrien up and down as he downed the second glass.

“I am fine, better not let it go to waste,” he muttered, nodding to Nino and heading out into the garden and the cold night air.

It hit him like a truck, the cold, bitter air, and if it weren’t for the alcohol swirling in his system, he was sure he would be shivering, wearing nothing but his skinny jeans and a shirt. Shaking his head in shock, Adrien walked over to the bench that sat idly by in Alix’s garden and fell into it. His mind couldn’t focus--it wouldn’t focus--and this was impossible, so very impossible. Marinette--his Marinette, princess, the class president, the girl who had kissed him under Mistletoe--was wearing Ladybug’s cloak. The cloak he had brought her for Christmas, the one he had watched her exclaim and praise him over, the present he had put his heart into. She was wearing it. Marinette, not Ladybug, Marinette… Marinette was Ladybug. The words were caught in his throat despite his lips remaining silent. Marinette was Ladybug. It hit him with all the force of a great tsunami: first came the wave and now the debris was hitting home.

The unexplained absences and late arrivals, her convenient vanishing acts whenever trouble appeared and how she always knew the names of those Akumatised--the ones in their class at least. He had wondered when Alya had become Lady Wi-Fi whether maybe they would know each other. The truth was she had been sitting behind him this whole time, his Lady. Marinette was Ladybug. The words kept rolling over in his mind; again and again they twisted and curled, never quite looking natural and certainly not something he would have expected. Marinette was shy, compassionate, and kind like Ladybug, sure, but she didn’t have the same confidence as… No, that wasn’t true. She didn’t have the confidence around him! She was the class president, repeatedly stood up to Chloe, and was always willing to stand up for her friends; she was like Ladybug. Why was she so uncomfortable around him then? Was it his modelling fame? He hoped not! Maybe it was his dad? He knew Marinette loved fashion; maybe she was nervous about making a bad impression? He shook his head. That didn’t feel right. Maybe she knew he was Chat Noir? He shook his head at that too, the continued motion making him dizzy for a moment, the alcohol still strong in his system. In his peripheral vision, Adrien could see people starting to come outside.

She couldn’t know that he was Chat Noir. He hadn’t made any screw ups and it wasn’t like she would go looking to find out. He was always offering to share who he was, but she always turned him down. He tapped his fingers in frustration-- _no_ , she didn’t know. She would have said something, as Ladybug or Marinette. He sighed. That sounded so strange in his head, _Ladybug or Marinette_. She would have said something on the roof, when they were exchanging presents, at the bakery, under the mistletoe… the mistletoe. Marinette had kissed him under mistletoe, Marinette was Ladybug, he was in love with Ladybug, Ladybug turns him down, always, but Ladybug is Marinette and Marinette kissed him, which means Ladybug kissed him. The moments ticked by as the realisation floated in the forefront of his mind, smoke to his love induced eyes. Ladybug, out of costume, had chosen to kiss him. She had kissed him, as Marinette, under mistletoe. He gulped, the moment gaining even more significance to him than it had previously possessed.      

He could feel his cheeks blushing, and not just from the alcohol. The moment--the kiss--was replaying in his mind again and again--the touch of her lips, the sweet smell of her hair, and the delicate promise left by those lips for something more, something to be continued. Adrien breathed deeply. Ladybug had kissed him; his Lady had chosen to kiss him, kiss him as her civilian persona, Marinette. He let out a laugh, an honest, deep laugh. _That was so sneaky_! He could feel his cheeks hurting from the smile that was becoming fixed on his face. She had kissed him as her civilian persona, and he would never have known it was her, but she would have known it was him, that she had kissed Chat. She was a sneaky Lady-Princess. He shook his head again. Now he had to pick a name; he couldn’t call her both.

His positivity suddenly slipping, Adrien groaned and placed his head into his hands. This didn’t make sense. Why would Marinette kiss him? Was she developing feelings for him? Maybe, but was that too hopeful? Had she kissed him because she felt like she had to? No, that was definitely not Ladybug’s style or Marinette’s for that matter, which made sense since they were the same person. In the end, he didn’t know. He wanted to know, but he had no way to go about finding it out. As these thoughts flew through his mind, Adrien found himself looking directly at Marinette. She was standing near the door with Alya, Rose, and Juleka, and she had given Rose her cloak. He could only assume she was cold. That was just like Marinette though, to look after others before herself. But even without the cloak, he couldn’t take his gaze off of her--her brilliant eyes and divine features, the way her smile lit up everything around her, a barrage of fireworks in the night. Even the slope of her shoulders and the curve of her hips fascinated him now. She was so beautiful in every possible regard, and a few he probably hadn’t realised yet. Even her legs were shapely and athletic, wiggling back and forth as he gazed at her. The motion itself drew in his gaze, and Adrien found himself following the flow of her legs up her body and to her rear; she was wiggling it as well. He couldn’t look away. Marinette was wiggling her rear in excitement at something.

“I see you eyeing my girl,” a voice whispered close to his left ear.

Adrien jumped so hard and fast he flailed off of the bench and twisted onto his rear. “Huh, what?” He looked up. Alya was peering down at him and laughing deeply. She must have snuck up on him while he was lost in thought.

“Oh my god Adrien, relax, I am not going to tell… straight away. But you were looking weren’t you?” she teased, winking at him playfully.

Adrien gulped. He didn’t know what to say. Did she know? He was sure she didn’t, but what if she did? What if she was testing his honesty? What if Marinette had sent her to find out whether he knew? What if… a thousand possibilities and conundrums poured through Adrien’s head and in the instant it took for them to surge through him, he found no answers.

“What do you mean?” he whispered nervously, his eyes glancing quickly to Marinette.

Quietly, Alya kneeled down in front of Adrien and Adrien leaned back on his hands to maintain some distance between the pair. “I mean that beautiful girl you just put your eyes on for five minutes solid. That girl, Marinette, who you have been all googly eyes over for this entire party. She may be too nervous to see it, but I do.”

“I… I…” He looked over at Marinette. She was talking to Rose and very much not looking in his direction. “I don’t know how much she told you, but it isn’t like that!” he blabbered to the journalist, her glistening orbs of tigers eye widening as his words left his lips. In the seconds between his words and her response, Adrien knew he had fucked up.

“You’re the lipstick boy, aren’t you?” she implored in a hushed whisper, a smile crossing her face. “Yes! The lipstick, it is the brand your father uses for his models isn’t it?” she demanded, already knowing the answer. “She must know, and she didn’t tell me!” she added in mock hurt. “It was you! No wonder she was so nervous earlier!”

“No, no it wasn’t like that! She… she…” he panicked, “she doesn’t know it was me! It was… a costume… yeah, a costume party. She never saw my face,” Adrien continued to blabber.

Alya shook her head. “Nice try, charming, but I will be doing my fishing. I’ve got my eyes on you.” She indicated her eyes and then Adrien playfully. “You treat my girl right,” she warned--the tone playful but less so than previously--before she stood up and began to walk away back to Marinette.

Adrien stared up at the stars, the cold light doing little to soothe his mind. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and his temple ringing like a pneumatic drill. How had this happened? How much did everyone know? He didn’t even know how much he knew at this point. It was all too much--too much to deal with, too much to process, but he had to. He had to or his secret was out. But more importantly, he had to sort his head out or his chances with Ladybug… Marinette, his Lady Princess, were over.

Twisting slowly, Adrien let himself lie down on the cold frosty grass and simply stared up. The stars high above were beautiful, but they were also distant and cold, so unlike what he found beautiful in this world. His love was warm and courageous; it moved with his heart and shone in the light and the darkness. She could be fearless and compassionate all at once; she would never compromise herself to appease anyone; she was her own person. He didn’t know anyone like her. In or out of costume she was the same and he was blind for not seeing it sooner. She was beautiful in mind and body. He often tried to ignore that aspect, knowing that in the end, if you loved someone, it didn’t matter how they looked, but she was beautiful physically and attractive to him, he couldn’t lie.

He closed his eyes. It felt like he was wrapping himself in a blanket of darkness. How his life had ever come to this--singing on rooftops and kissing under mistletoe with the saviour of Paris--he would never know. But he did know that he would not regret it--not for a moment, not for anything this world could offer him. Love was priceless, and he had found the greatest love of them all, one that outshone the stars and was a legend in herself. But he knew he would love her radiance more than anything else, even if every girl was the moon and she was but a single star.

Adrien breathed deeply, his mind finally starting to calm. He knew her secret identity now. He wasn’t supposed to know--granted, if she cared that much, she shouldn’t have worn the cloak. But then again, how could she have guessed they were in the same class? It was dumb luck clearly, or fate, but he didn’t really know or care. What mattered was he knew and he wasn’t supposed to. He couldn’t very well walk up and say to her “ _hey, you know how you don’t want us to know each other’s secret identities? Well, I know yours.”_ That would go down so well with her. She would be so mad at him, so worried and so concerned, because if he could find out, then anyone could. He shook his head. No, he couldn’t do that to her. No one else could know about the cloak so it wouldn’t be a giveaway. He would keep her secret; it would pain him to keep quiet about it, but that was just the way it had to be. She was starting to, dare he say, flirt? He did. She was flirting with him more now, as Marinette anyway; especially when he visited her roof. Maybe she would confess to being Ladybug sometime? He could hope. Maybe that was why she was talking to him as Marinette. Maybe she wanted to see if all of his declarations of love were honest and true or just him being another player.  

He sighed. This was going to be difficult, so very difficult, and then there was Alya to deal with. She suspected--well, she knew--that he had been the one to give Marinette the lipstick, and that he was the one she kissed. But Marinette didn’t know it was him; she knew it was Chat but not him. What would happen when Alya told Marinette? Or questioned her on that night? Would Marinette realise the truth? That Adrien had, in a manner, revealed he was Chat Noir? Or would it be disregarded as banter, playful teasing? Maybe through Alya’s questioning Marinette would realise he was Chat Noir? He could only hope, though he really didn’t want to upset her by revealing his secret identity, especially not in such an impersonal manner. Maybe Alya knew about Marinette being Ladybug? He shook his head, the back of his head damp from the grass. Ladybug, Marinette, didn’t want anyone to know, which meant Alya didn’t know either. If she found out through Alya’s words that he was Chat Noir, then that was that, he couldn’t do anything about it. But she might not. She might think that Alya was lying to or teasing her. Regardless, if Alya didn’t know, then that meant Marinette was good at lying to her, because Alya had spent months trying to work out who Ladybug was. He groaned. This was all too much. He had to keep his mouth shut; he couldn’t tell her. If someone figured it out, he would just have to deal with it. As the realisation hit him, a familiar phrase rolled into Adrien’s mind with a distinctive, carefree attitude.

_“Just go with the flow.”_

Adrien groaned again. “ _Stupid wise, chaotic bastard Cat_ ,” he swore under his breath, the tempered words becoming frost in the cold air.

A chuckle reached Adrien’s ears. “Do you need a hand there dude?” a voice declared.

Turning his neck, Adrien took in the tall shadow of Nino offering him a hand and smiling at him. “You have no idea,” he admitted, raising his right arm up and clasping his friend’s hand firmly.

Nino chuckled and pulled his friend up from the damp grass that had undoubtedly stained his shirt. “Did it go straight to your head?” he teased.

“A lot went to my head,” Adrien groaned, the cold air finally starting to nip at his skin.

 

* * *

 

Marinette sighed as she leaned against the wall of Alix’s house. The stars were bright and she couldn’t ask for a better night. Rose was borrowing her cloak, which everyone had loved. She really owed Chat one for that. It was the greatest present anyone had ever gotten her. It was sweet and honest and just beautiful all at once. How it flowed and the way it sat on her made her feel so graceful. Of course, she didn’t mind lending it to Rose; she could never deal with the cold very well. Smiling widely, Marinette breathed deeply and let the cold air fill her lungs; it was refreshing and invigorating. This was definitely the best idea Alix had suggested tonight, even more so than the truth and dare or the champagne--though Alya might argue that the champagne was a better idea.

Shaking her head at the thought, Marinette took in her surrounding friends. Juleka, Rose, and Alya, who had just returned from a walk, were all chatting rapidly about something that had gone wrong on _The Challenge_ the previous weekend. Meanwhile, Kim and Alix were chatting rather nonchalantly a little ways away from the main group. They looked relaxed, but Marinette knew Kim had a huge crush on Alix; Nino had let it slip to Alya and Alya had told her the other week. Max and Nathanael were sitting on another bench in the garden and appeared to be discussing Nathanael’s tablet by the looks of it. Mylène and Ivan were of course sitting on the ground and stargazing, Ivan’s arm wrapped around Mylène’s short frame.

Sucking on her lip for a moment, Marinette looked across the garden again. Where were Adrien and Nino? She hadn’t had a chance to really speak to either of them all night which was a shame. She wanted to encourage Nino to talk to Alya, and Adrien was, well, Adrien. It took her just a moment to find them though: Adrien appeared to be lying on the ground a little away from the group and Nino was helping him up. Alya had said when she had come back from her walk that he had downed a couple of the champagne glasses earlier, which would explain why he was lying down. The prospect of tipsy Adrien was an entertaining one, Marinette could not deny. Yet, before that thought could take hold, something caught her eye as Adrien took Nino’s hand, his sleeve retracting up his arm as he extended it to reveal a sliver of red--a ribbon. She focused her eyes, the moonlight shimmering upon the smooth surface of the ribbon and illuminating the bow in which it was tied. _It was impossible_. She was seeing things; it couldn’t be. She gulped.

 _It was_ : Adrien Agreste was wearing her lucky ribbon. She could even recognise the bow in which she had tied it. She grabbed her hand, reassuring herself she wasn’t getting confused. It was on the right hand--on Adrien’s right hand…--but she had given the ribbon to Chat.

Marinette felt her world shatter and crash all about her. Adrien was wearing her ribbon, the ribbon she had given to Chat. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. It didn’t stick; it couldn’t be right. Adrien, perfect Adrien, could not be the flirtatious, cheeky, pun making… polite, handsome… kind superhero partner she possessed. She shook her head. No, no, this didn’t make sense at all. She, Marinette, had a crush--a huge, monumental crush--on Adrien, but Adrien was Chat Noir, who was in love with Ladybug; she was Ladybug, Marinette. Chat flirted with Ladybug all of the time because he loved her, but she rejected him again and again. But Chat is Adrien, who she has been pining over for months. She, Marinette, had been turning Adrien Agreste down for months in costume only to then, out of costume, pursue him. She sighed briefly before a new thought forced its way into her mind. Chat flirts with Ladybug because he loves her. Ladybug was her; Chat was Adrien, which meant… Adrien loves her. Marinette could feel her cheeks flush and her eyes go wide as the thought slammed home. _Adrien loves me!_ She could squeal to the heavens themselves; she could feel her legs wiggling in rapid excitement at the prospect. But before she could get carried away, her mind implored her to stop. _Does he? Does he really love you? Can he know you really under that mask? Know you…_ Her mind froze again, a new realisation hitting her: HE KNOWS! Here she was wondering if Chat was being a two timing flirt, chatting to her and Ladybug with the same persistence, when in reality he had known! _That cheeky bastard!_ she swore internally. _He brought mistletoe to my roof knowing I am Ladybug. He just wanted a kiss. He has been trying to make a good impression all this time, to woo me and get me to like him out of costume. He had called me “My Lady” and…_ She sighed; this was stupid. She had kissed him, not the other way around, and he had been all but tongue tied afterwards. No, she shook her head; he didn’t know. Chat wasn’t deceptive like that and he wouldn’t use that knowledge to gain an advantage. He was much too honourable for that.

Marinette shook her head again and frowned. This was all too much and she had no idea where any of it left her. Chat couldn’t know, even with the cloak in plain view. He would have said something by now, probably in a loud, flirtatious declaration of love. But if he didn’t know, then he was either a two timing, flirtatious bastard, which seemed unlikely…, or--she couldn’t help but smile at the prospect, a blush highlighting her cheeks. Or he really had fallen for her, both parts of her. It sounded so ridiculous, but that would just be her luck and his. She giggled; it would just be Chat’s luck to fall in love with two different people not knowing they were the same person. But what to do now? She knew his secret identity and for so long she had wanted to keep their lives separate--for their safety, for their sanity. But now she wanted to do nothing more than tell him, tell him everything.

 _I have to tell him! I have to, I…_ She stopped and shook her head. What was she saying? She couldn’t tell him! She wasn’t supposed to know his identity in the first place, and it was highly unlikely he knew hers. Chat would have said something, she was certain. She had to plan this out; she couldn’t keep this secret forever. She sat near him in class for one, and two, how long would it be before she shouted his name out while they were in costume? She would be so protective of him now--even more than she already was--not that she would have admitted that to Chat. She hated seeing Chat get hurt and now that she knew it was Adrien, she could only care more. Chat wasn’t just this invulnerable superhero anymore. He was a boy--a boy she loved, but a boy--and boys can get hurt. She suspected he would feel the same way if he knew about her.

Whatever she was going to do, she would have to tell him eventually. She just hoped that he would understand--understand that she hadn’t meant to find out, that she hadn’t wanted to keep it from him. That, and she hoped she was right and he had fallen for her, in and out of costume.

* * *

 

 

Adrien sighed as he walked back into the living room with Nino, faking the excessive champagne for his out of sorts state. In reality, he was still lost in his revelation. He wanted to tell her--sooner rather than later. It would only be a matter of time before he slipped up like he had with Alya. Maybe he would accidentally call her Ladybug in class or shout her name in fear as she went on one of her heroic plans. He didn’t know, but he had to tell her soon--for their safety and for his own mental state. He hated secrets; _hated them_ , he repeated. He made an exception for being Chat Noir, but if he knew who she was, she deserved to know who he was, and he would deal with the consequences whatever they may be, whatever they do to his heart. But he couldn’t do it now, not tonight. There were too many people and he was in no fit state to plan this out properly. All he could do was hope Marinette didn’t figure it out beforehand, that Alya didn’t go super journalist and work EVERYTHING out, and that his ribbon’s luck would hold and present to him a way out of this mess.

“Are you okay man?” Nino wondered, concern clear in his voice as he sat next to his best friend.

Adrien shrugged. “I guess, just a bit overwhelmed. Tonight has been a rollercoaster to say the least, no?”

“No, man, I agree with you,” Nino chuckled, clasping Adrien reassuringly on the shoulder. “It’s been fun; I just hope the rest of the night goes as well.”

Adrien smiled. “What time is it anyway? How much more of _the night_ do we have left?”

Nino took out his phone and activated the screen. “Well fuck me.”

“I am sure Alya would,” Adrien remarked cheekily.

Nino jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow in retaliation. “It’s 12:30 am. The night went quick, huh?”

“Yeah, it did,” Adrien remarked plainly.

“Maybe we’ve been having too much fun, hm?”

“Fun,” Adrien mused aloud, nodding to the thought. _Or having a mental breakdown_ , he thought to himself.

It didn’t take everyone long to return back inside. The air was cold, and good company and chatter could only distract them for so long before they noticed the chill in their bones. Alya, Marinette, Juleka, and Rose were the last to return, but when they did, Alix spoke up.

“I am going to get some blankets since the heating is still off, so no one go anywhere. Come with me, Muscles,” she continued, gently kicking Kim who had been sitting on the floor in front of the sofa.

“Muscles?” he grinned. “You like using that.”

“Shut it, you overgrown troll,”  she retorted.

“Right back to normal then, okay,” Kim chuckled.  

It didn’t take the pair long to return with an assortment of large folded blankets piled high on Kim’s arms.

“My family always keeps blankets in case of guests. I never thought they would be useful but hey ho. However, I only have five blankets, so people are A) going to have to double up, and B),” she turned to Marinette, “if it is okay with you, Marinette, would you mind doubling up with someone and using your cloak?”

Marinette looked to Alya who was sitting beside her, and nodded. “Sure thing, Alix. I will go and get it; I hung it up in the corridor.”

“Thanks, Mari.” Alix smiled, stepping to the side to let Marinette pass before she began to pass the blankets out from Kim’s outstretched arms, and people fell into pairs.

Nino rose to his feet as Adrien leaned back on one of the other sofas. They exchanged a nod of acknowledgement; they would be a pair. Thinking little of it, Adrien daydreamed while Nino went to retrieve a blanket. Normally, he would offer to go without a blanket and let two people have one each, but after being out in nothing but jeans and a shirt on the cold ground, he was actually feeling bitterly cold.

“I guess I’m with you, Nino,” a voice declared rather loudly, causing Adrien to turn towards the sound. It was Alya and she had grabbed Nino and his blanket and was already draping it over the pair of them.

Adrien’s jaw dropped. His best bro had just been nabbed--by Alya no less. There was no hope of retrieving him from her charm, but as the pair turned, enclosed in a large purple blanket, Alya grinned at Adrien rather mischievously. _Wait!_ If Alya was with Nino, then that meant…

“You abandoned me?” Marinette exclaimed in mock hurt, entering the room with her crimson cloak in hand. “Who am I going to double up with now?”

“Well, I kind of left Adrien alone, sooooo,” Nino confessed, looking over at Adrien slowly.

“I guess you better go pair up,” Alya grinned nonchalantly.

Marinette felt her face turn the same shade as her cloak. _ALYA WAS DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! She was setting me up, and now is positively the worst possible moment!_ She was still reeling from her realisation about ten minutes ago. Turning her head sharply towards Adrien, Marinette gave a weak smile and slowly began to walk towards him, accepting the inevitable. _This was a terrible idea! If he hasn’t recognised the cloak by now, he’s going to!_

 _This is a terrible idea!_ Adrien screamed internally as Marinette approached him with the cloak in hand. This could only go badly. She was Ladybug and Marinette, the two women he loved, and now he was supposed to get under a blanket/cloak with her and pretend that she didn’t kiss him under mistletoe or that he didn’t recognise that goddamn cloak!? _He was fucked_.

“Hey,” they greeted simultaneously before blushing together.

“So Alya ditched me… do you mind?” Marinette began slowly, raising her cloak to the model, her hands shaking just a little.

“Sure. Nino ditched me too, so I relate.” He smiled honestly, indicating the space next to him on the sofa and doing his best not to stare at the cloak.

Marinette smiled at him and gently dropped into the seat beside him. _You can do this, you can,_ she implored. _He is Chat Noir, you talk to Chat all of the time. Sure, now you know that he kissed you and likes you and…_ She felt her cheeks redden as the memory wandered through her mind. _Shit._

Adrien gulped as Marinette sat down next to him. She was close but not too close to him--maybe a foot away? Probably a little less. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and his breathing felt a little stiff. He was nervous, so nervous. Here was the girl whom he loved in and out of the mask; the girl who did amazing things every single day; the girl who stole his heart the first day he met her and had kissed him under mistletoe. _This was crazy!_

“So, uh… yeah,” Marinette began, but Adrien interrupted her.

“Are you okay?” he wondered suddenly, leaning forward. He couldn’t be sure if Marinette was cold or if she was blushing, but he suspected the former. “I mean, if you’re cold, you can keep the cloak. I will be okay,” he added quietly. She couldn’t be blushing; there was no reason for her to be blushing. He was the one carrying the overwhelming guilt of knowing who she was. She must be cold.

Marinette giggled nervously and Adrien found himself instantly lost in that infinite vortex of infatuation. The way her gentle lips parted to reveal a smile of freshly fallen snow with all the warmth of the dawn; or how her hair shimmered and danced in the lunar light like the Ocean blue in darkest night; how her cheeks, red and inflamed, spoke of life lived and stories to be given while her eyes of clearest blue dared one to speak ill and face the wrath of the beautiful divine. She was too much to comprehend at once. One could stare at a view of mountains and sunsets and memorise it--keep it forever until time eroded them to dust. But not Marinette--there was too much to see. If one tried to take her in with all of their senses, they would become lost in the deeper meaning of everything she represented: beauty, kindness, compassion, courage, and more. No, Marinette was not someone you could experience and memorise; she was life--life in the flesh with shreds of divine so delicately woven by her gifted hand it blurred the line between mortal and immortal, possible and impossible. She was the reason one would believe the Legend that the Greeks went to war with Troy over a woman called Helen.

“Adrien?” Marinette queried quietly, looking at Adrien rather perplexedly.

“Huh? Sorry, it must be the champagne I had earlier,” he lied, blood rushing to his cheeks as she smiled at him.

“It’s okay, Alya’s the same. I said it’s fine, we can share… I don’t mind,” she explained, raising the cloak before them. “You’re taller, so… do you mind?” she wondered, still quiet and not maintaining eye contact for long. Wait… why was she offering the cloak to him? She had the perfect opportunity to keep it away from him! Keep it away so he wouldn’t recognise it… _Damn it!_

Adrien’s smile grew wide; she was impossibly adorable. Nodding at her request, he shuffled sideways until they were beside each other--his leg just grazing hers--and he took the cloak. “It is beautiful,” he remarked innocently, pretending like he didn’t know every corner of it intimately. He had spent hours pouring over it to ensure it was perfect, more than willing for once in his life to use every connection his father’s business allowed to make sure it was perfect.

“Thank you, it was a present,” Marinette replied, knowing she couldn’t lie; she had said as such in the corridor. Meanwhile, Adrien cast the cloak over the pair of them, linking it from Marinette’s shoulder to his own. It was impossible to completely cover both sides of the pair; the cloak was simply not big enough unlike the blankets.

“Is that okay?” he asked quietly, rather keen to ensure she was comfortable.

“It’s great,” she smiled, rather surprised by just how easily she was talking to him. She could feel her heart on the verge of explosion of course, and she was sure her face was the same shade as a Tarantino movie, but she didn’t care. This was Adrien, and she may not have a lot of experience talking to him, but she was experienced talking to Chat.

Adrien smiled. He hated to admit it, but he loved just how close they were. He had been this close to Ladybug many times but normally when they were running for their lives or evading danger. The only other time he had been this close was when she had… he smiled, when she had kissed him. “Are you having a good time?” he wondered genuinely, smiling at her.

“I am,” Marinette admitted. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was the champagne? But Adrien was smiling a lot and it was just a beautiful sight. He didn’t smile often--no, that was a lie. He smiled a lot, but it was a practiced, model smile, not this wide… prince charming smile he had. She felt her own smile grow wider. _Great, now Alix’s nickname is sticking_. “Are you having a good time?” she continued, gently nudging Adrien with her shoulder, her hands on her knees.

Adrien nudged her back but found her having turned away from him. She was seemingly hiding her face. “I have had a really good time, Marinette. It is amazing what you learn about friends when you hang out with them at parties like this.” He was surprised at just how easy this was turning out to be, talking to her. But then again, when he thought about it, he had no trouble talking to Ladybug or Marinette normally; knowing they were the same person shouldn’t affect that. “And yourself, My _Friend?_ ” he quickly corrected, swallowing hard. _That was too close!_

“I am, of course, and I presume you mean Nino and Alya?” Marinette grinned, looking at the two lovebirds sitting at the opposite end of the room wrapped in a purple blanket and, Marinette suspected, holding hands beneath the cover. “They think everyone else is blind, they are so clearly infatuated with one another,” Marinette remarked.

“They are dorks, both of them,” Adrien deadpanned, a small smile gracing his lips. “Don’t let on that you know, but Nino is crazy about her, but he thinks she doesn’t like him back.”

“He’s blind,” Marinette remarked, shaking her head as she stared ahead at the pair; they were chatting quickly and excitedly. “Alya is the same though. She adores him; she put on that lipstick for him,” she confessed, grinning as she spoke. “They should just admit it though, it’s painful to watch.”

“I agree,” Adrien nodded, the irony of his words escaping him. “But I can tell you, between friends, he noticed the lipstick. Big fan.” He winked.

“Oh, I caught him noticing far more than just her lipstick during that dare with Alix,” Marinette added rather delicately, curious how Adrien would react.

“I can neither confirm nor deny such rumours as the bro code dictates,” Adrien explained rather confidently but dripping his words with sarcasm.

“ _Even to me?_ ” Marinette murmured, turning to Adrien and smiling subtly.

Adrien gulped. He swore her eyes were hypnotic, her eyelashes batting back and forth. “I… I,” he swallowed, hard. “ _Please don’t make me pick sides_ ,” he all but begged.

“I will take that as a yes.” She grinned rather smugly.

Adrien laughed, deep and honest. “I never said a thing if anyone asks. I am having a wonderful time with great friends, you know? So that’s why I am spilling all of my secrets.”

Marinette smiled widely at his laugh. It was so rare to hear; in fact, she had only heard it once before, and that had been the day she had… She bit her lip. “Nino and Kim I presume?” Marinette remarked in an effort to distract her mind from that memory and because she was curious who Adrien was going to say.

Adrien looked down at her and smiled. “Amongst others, you included.” He looked away as he spoke, a blush forming on his face. He couldn’t give it away, not now.

Marinette laughed; she laughed deep and with an almost childlike joy. _He just called her a friend, a great friend_. This was so crazy, so weird. This was like one of the parties in the fairy-tales where everything wonderful happens in one evening. She had thought them impossible, but then again, she was a superhero; what was really impossible?

Adrien breathed slowly, Marinette’s frame against his ever so slightly. It felt amazing to have her so close to him again. He only wished he could be honest with her, but now was not the time, now was… Movement caught his eye and his attention. Marinette’s hands were shaking.

“Are you cold?” he queried, taking her hand in his. She was ice!

“I’m ok...” Marinette attempted to lie, her eyes locked upon her stolen hand.

“You’re freezing. You should have said something!” he implored in a hushed whisper; he didn’t need to draw attention over this. It was only now that Adrien noticed just how cold the room had gotten with no central heating working: even with twelve people in close proximity, the room was ice.

“There’s nothing to be done, the cloak is too small for two,” Marinette admitted rather sheepishly, still staring at Adrien’s hands around her own. She really didn’t mind… and he was warm.

Adrien bit his lip in thought. He couldn’t very well let his Lady freeze, but he knew she would never accept him giving up the cloak. Smiling to himself as an idea hit him, he nodded to himself. “Do you trust me?” he whispered, his words daring, charismatic.

Marinette didn’t even think. She didn’t know if she was seeing Adrien or Chat, or if there had ever been a difference between them, but she nodded. “Yeah, I do. Why…?”

Hearing what he needed to hear, Adrien moved in a single fluid motion. Doing his best to be polite, Adrien scooped a hand beneath the curve of Marinette’s knees and supported her back with his other hand, lifting her onto his lap. Before she could protest, he took the cloak that had now fallen behind him and cast it about the pair of them, the material covering him and having enough room to overlap in front of Marinette. “I think this works better? If you’re comfortable of course?” Adrien offered, deliberately keeping his cloak filled hands parted before her so that she could move them if she wished to leave.

Marinette didn’t make a sound as Adrien lifted her effortlessly and deposited her in his lap. He really was Chat. He had lifted her completely effortlessly, and she knew she wasn’t exactly _heavy_ but she hadn’t even felt his muscles strain… at all. She bit her lip for a moment; she knew what he was doing, making it easier for the cloak to fit around them. It was… chivalrous, just like Adrien… and Chat if she was honest. But should she let it be like this? Could she… she felt his breath against her back. Never in her life had she felt so safe and so comfortable before. It was a strange feeling--not bad strange… but more new strange. Smiling to herself, knowing that Adrien couldn’t see her face, Marinette shifted her weight slightly and made herself more comfortable on Adrien’s lap; she could go along with this. Leaning against his chest, she wiggled slightly, getting as close as possible, a great blush forming on her cheeks as she did so. Finally, she reached up and took the edges of the cloak in Adrien’s hands--their skin brushing for a very long moment--before she closed the cloak about them in a cocoon of crimson beauty.

Marinette felt Adrien’s breathing hitch slightly at her closeness, but it quickly stabilised. His arms were close... and strong. It made sense, superhero identity or not, but it was still comforting to be within it. They were encasing her within a cocoon, a shield of warmth and… kindness. Even the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest made her feel so relaxed, her nerves burning away with each passing second. The breadth of his shoulders too was… attractive; she liked it, and it reminded her of that night--that night where she had been looking far too closely for it to be anything else but flirtation. Everything about him was perfect to her, his height another physical example. She knew he was tall but being so close just made it obvious. Adrien could place his chin on her shoulder or even the top of her head without straining. She smiled. This was crazy, being this close to Adrien--to Chat. Normally it would have felt wrong--a betrayal of trust--but it had melted away--the fear, the doubt; this was right. The man she adored--loved--was her partner, her superhero companion, a man she trusted with her life on an almost daily basis. She slowly snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, and even though it seemed an impossible combination, the two best boys she knew in the world were in fact the same, and that fact was her greatest discovery since Tikki.

Adrien felt his heart skip a beat as Marinette snuggled closer to him. She was so close, so comfortable. He had hoped for this but he hadn’t expected it to work! He took a deep breath and slowed his racing mind. She had closed the cloak about them. They were now two floating heads above a cocoon of crimson cloth, legs dangling from its base, Marinette’s sitting atop his; she was clearly comfortable. If she wasn’t, she would have said something. It wasn’t like Marinette to do something she didn’t want to, and that reassured him. Smiling like a fool as the moment sank in, Adrien placed his chin on Marinette’s shoulder. He was sitting with Ladybug, his Lady, who was also his princess, who had kissed him under mistletoe, whom he loved for now and eternity. It was a complicated story when he thought about it. It brought a small laugh to his lips; it would make a great fairy-tale one day. But this was no fairy-tale. No, this was his life, and this was his love; he knew it.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, content in each other’s company, before Adrien finally spoke. “Can I get you anything?” he spoke softly, his words barely above a whisper. He had no doubt that others in the group were staring, or had at least noticed their closeness, but he didn’t care. He could just say Marinette was cold and they would believe it.

Marinette smiled and spoke before she could think, her voice low and sitting somewhere between sleepy and sultry, “No thank you, I have everything I ever want right here.”  

Adrien blushed as the words hit his ears and the lights dazzled his eyes. “AH!” he exclaimed, the room illuminating in a flash, the TV lighting up, and the music starting all over again. It was as if the game of truth and dare had never stopped. Even Nino’s song continued from where it had left off in his movie soundtrack.

“ _I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream.”_

He straightened up as the lyrics filled his head and the room became drowned in the noise of everyone crying out at once from the bright light. Even people’s phones were pinging in excitement, finally connected to the internet for the first time in an hour.

“Ouch,” Marinette moaned, collapsing into the cloak a little more and covering her eyes with it. “I was just getting comfy,” she moaned half-heartedly.

“I will go and get the heating on!” Alix declared, standing up and dragging Kim and their blanket with her. “Come on, I don’t have to walk there on my own and get cold.”

“You just love my company,” Kim remarked cheekily.

“Ughhhhh,” Alix sighed, plodding along at a slow pace to the corridor, her movements restricted by the tight embrace of the blanket. In truth, they must have had the largest blanket, Adrien mused, since it covered Kim completely and still had enough material to cover Alix walking a little ahead of him.

“So… do we put the blankets back?” Mylene voiced nervously, looking over at the rest of the guests, all of them huddled beneath blankets and staring grimly out into the bright light of the room.

“When it’s warm!” Marinette moaned, pulling the cloak as tight as she could about the pair of them.

“I agree with Marinette,” Alya declared, grabbing Nino and preventing him from standing up.

Adrien chuckled. Everyone was settled down and probably tired too. _Perhaps this is the end of the night?_ he mused, not too bothered if it was, just as long as he got a few more minutes with his princess.

She pushed it for as long as she could, staying enwrapped with Adrien, but ten minutes after the heating had come back on, Adrien and Marinette were still the only pair entwined. Begrudgingly, Marinette wiggled and freed herself from the cloak. “Thank you, Adrien,” she muttered quietly before sitting next to him, a little distance between them now.

“Anytime, Marinette,” Adrien shrugged sheepishly. He was sad to see her move away, but he knew that if she stayed wrapped up, people would think something was going on. A thought crossed his mind. _Was something going on?_ He shook his head, _of course not_. She had been cold and that was that.

“Why are you shaking your head?” Marinette mused behind a giggle.

“Ummmmmm, it’s the champagne. I still feel a bit weird from it,” he lied, a small blush crossing his cheeks.

Marinette smiled. As she was about to comment on the small blush, Alix’s voice cut through the room once again.

“Alright, screw this, I’m tired now. Let’s go upstairs, girls. We can leave the guys to be dorks.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien sighed as he threw his sleeping bag down across the living room floor. Nino was already lying on his outstretched bag beside Adrien’s newly rolled one. He seemed to be in a daydream: his eyes were locked on the ceiling above and he was humming to himself. Adrien knew why, of course. He had gotten to sit next to Alya and talk to her for ages, just the two of them--not that he envied him of course; he had gotten to speak with his Lady for just as long.

As the others began to settle down, Kim dimmed the lights and grinned. “So, who’s ready for some real fun?”

“Oh man, not another ghost story,” Ivan groaned, leaning his head against the lower half of the sofa.

“Nah man, some real dares,” Kim declared cheerfully.

Everyone groaned as one-- _NOT MORE OF KIM’S DARES!_

Kim raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry, don’t worry,” he repeated. “Nothing physical. We can just mess around; you know, relax,” he insisted, smiling as he spoke.

Adrien eyed the sports addict with a mixture of concern and amusement. “Alright,” he agreed before he could change his mind. “I think everyone’s up for some entertainment,” he joked, taking his drink of coke and sipping from it gently.

“Excellent!” Kim declared, sitting down on his own sleeping bag towards the door.

“I think you just got all of us screwed over, dude,” Nino joked, rising from his sleeping bag and leaning close to Adrien.

“I think the night is young,” Adrien quipped. He was too excited--too happy to just go to sleep; he wanted more. Plus, it wasn’t like he got to spend this much time with his friends often.

“Alright, I’m in,” Nathanael nodded, a gentle smile forming on his face.

“Me too,” Max added.

Ivan just groaned, but the fact that he sat up and paid attention to the group meant one could assume he was partaking despite the dimly lit room.

“Okay, everyone,” Kim began, sitting cross-legged, “I have a little challenge for you all, so you can complain to Alix all you like, it isn’t a dare. Plus,” he raised a hand over his heart, “I will also take part in the challenge so that it’s fair.”

“Tell us what the challenge is first and then maybe I will consider, man,” Nino countered cautiously, clearly unsure whether entering into an agreement with Kim was worth it at all.

“I want everyone to get their phones and text their crush, all of you,” he repeated, grinning. “And you have to hold the conversation for as long as possible. If the conversation lasts longer than ten minutes, you have to ask them out within a week. For Ivan, he has to take Mylene out on an expensive date.” He let the words sink in. “Sound good?”

Nathanael, Max, and Ivan shrugged but nodded at the proposal and took out their phones.

However, Adrien burst out into laughter--deep, honest laughter. Ask Marinette out? His Lady? He couldn’t do that, no way, this was crazy! He couldn’t… His laugh became deeper. He actually couldn’t; he didn’t have her number!

“What’s so funny, man?” Nino wondered, nudging his friend in amusement.

It took Adrien a few moments to settle his now pained ribs, but he managed to speak in hushed, exasperated words while laughing. “I… don’t… have… her… number.” He continued to chuckle for another minute before he retrieved his phone from his pocket. “I honestly don’t,” he repeated, waving the phone in front of them as if this would consecrate the truth.

In one quick motion, Nino snatched the phone from Adrien’s grasp and began to frantically type, shifting his back between them so that Adrien couldn’t get a chance to retrieve his phone.

His laughter dying as the situation registered in his mind, his empty hand before him, Adrien realised something awful: _his phone had no lock on it!_ He had taken it off for Nino earlier in the night for that goddamn music!

“There. Fixed!” Nino declared proudly seconds later, tossing the illuminated screen back at him with a devilish grin uncharacteristically similar to Alya’s.  

Adrien caught the phone and eyed it cautiously, as if Nino had tampered with it to explode rather than typed something. He raised an eyebrow: _new contact added._ He looked up to the top of the screen where a name entry was filled in.

‘Marinette’.

Adrien’s eyes widened and his mind descended into a wild stampede of half conceived questions. _How had? How did? Did Alya tell him? How did he know? How was this possible? Did Marinette know? Why was this happening?_

“It’s Marinette, right?” a voice questioned. It was Kim’s.

Adrien turned so sharply he swore he wrenched his neck. “ _How?_ ” he mouthed, silently cursing his shitty luck.  

“Oh man, it’s obvious,” Max declared, shaking his head in amusement.

“Yeah, Adrien, I don’t blame you though,” Nathanael added, blushing a little as he spoke.

“Yeah, dude, you two were cuddling and everything earlier. It’s so obvious,”  Nino added, smirking still.

Adrien gulped. _He was fucked_ , but there was nothing he could do now. No amount of lying would convince them; he could see it in their eyes. He would just have to play this cleverly. Of course, how he was going to do that he had no idea.

“Now that we have that sorted,” Kim grinned, raising his phone, “let’s begin. Just text; you don’t have to say anything to us, but feel free to.”

Adrien gulped and looked down at his phone. How was he going to do this? She didn’t have his number, he had never given it to her. She was going to get a text from a stranger--some stranger trying to flirt with her all romantically and she would just freak! She would never text a stranger back. Adrien bit his lip-- _a stranger…_ Nodding to himself, he quickly composed a text and sent it, hoping against hope that his gamble would pay off.

It appeared that everyone sent their texts at roughly the same time because mere seconds later, as the boys raised their heads in the circle, a series of pings and notification sounds echoed down from upstairs.

“Oh man,” Kim voiced, a slight edge of concern in his voice, “I guess they are all in one place.”

“Mostly,” Nathanael and Max countered simultaneously.

Kim smiled. “Well, I…”

Suddenly, a door slammed from upstairs and heavy footsteps could be heard.

“FUCK OFF KIM!” a voice shouted down from the top of the stairs before thundering back across the landing.

Kim’s face dropped and became flushed all at once. It was Alix’s voice and the guys couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

* * *

 

Marinette was chuckling as Alix closed the door behind her and slid against the wall. They had come upstairs not too long ago, and everyone had quickly changed into their pyjamas except for Alya and herself. Rose and Juleka were in a corner, their sleeping bags zipped together with Mylène sitting near them chatting away and smiling at her phone every few minutes. Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya were lying across Alix’s bed.

“Was Kim being an ass again?” Alya queried when Alix didn’t come back to the bed.

“No, it isn’t that,” she admitted quietly, Marinette listening intently. It wasn’t like Alix at all to get flustered over a boy. “It’s just…” she sighed and turned around, straightening her posture as she did so. Her cheeks were red and Alix appeared almost nervous, unsettled even. “ _He’s too damn cute sometimes,_ ” she mumbled, crossing her ankles slightly as she spoke.

“Oh my god, you do like him, you actually like him,” Alya mouthed, deliberately keeping her voice down so the boys downstairs wouldn’t hear.

“Shut it!” Alix emphasised slowly, shuffling back to the bed where she fell in alongside Marinette and Alya.

“Well, guess we better see what the rest of the dorks have sent. If it’s enough to make Alix blush, it must be awful,”  Alya mused, scratching Alix’s head reassuringly as she spoke and opening her phone. Despite the teasing and the banter, Marinette knew that they were close friends.

“This should be…”  Alya stopped. “OH…” A small smile formed on her lips. “That dork, such a joker.”

“Oh my god, just tease him or marry him already,” Alix jabbed, rolling onto her back, her black pyjamas striking against her pink bed set.

“Yeah, Alya,” Marinette joined in, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, “you should use the same charm you used on Alix earlier.” She retrieved the phone as she spoke and unlocked the screen.

Her jaw dropped. _One new message from: Adrien <3_.

She could feel her cheeks blushing as the seconds ticked on by. _How did Adrien have her number!?_

A laugh broke Marinette’s panic. “I think Mari just got a text as well.” It was Alix and she was sitting up as Alya texted frantically, her phone pinging every few seconds.

Marinette bit her lip and cast her eyes upon Alix. “Are you… are you going to text Kim back?” she mused quietly, half hoping to distract her.

Alix sighed. “Ugh, yeah, I probably should.”

Alya’s phone pinged again and Alix said something to her but Marinette wasn’t listening; she had sat up and opened the text from Adrien, making sure to keep the screen away from any of her friends. Alya had, of course, given her the number months ago, but Adrien had never officially given it to her and she had never given him hers, so how he got it she had no idea.

Adrien: “Hey Princess <3 How are you? Did you have a good Christmas? I bet you’re wondering how I got this, your number I mean. Well, you know when you went downstairs for the ribbon, that night on the roof? (Yeah it’s Chat Noir by the way if you couldn’t tell!) Well I grabbed it from your phone then. I hope you don’t mind. I will get rid of it if you want.”

“Anyway, sorry, I just wanted to say a somewhat late Merry Christmas to you and a happy New Year! You deserve everything Princess! <3 So, I won’t keep you. I just hope we can meet again. My last visit was… the best! <3 I hope you will let me return the favour next time. <3 xx”

Marinette looked up from her phone. She could feel her skin burning from the blatant flirtation and unavoidable, absolute confirmation that Adrien was Chat Noir. He was talking about that night--the kiss--and he was… he was flirting with her! _I hope you will let me return the favour next time_. He was talking about the kiss! She looked down at the text again, her skin only getting hotter as she breathed slowly in a desperate attempt not to scream. Adrien was flirting with her; he was actually flirting with her! She couldn’t believe it. Everything else she could debate over--whether the ribbon was a trick of the light or the cloak cuddling simple chivalry--but this was indisputable. He probably thought she didn’t have his number, which would make sense since she wasn’t supposed to have it. She began to laugh quietly but honestly, thankful for her friends being distracted while she typed out a reply.

Biting her lip as she hit send, Marinette nodded. That would work; that would get Chat, and maybe, just maybe, her luck would hold and she could talk to him about everything… presuming he accepted of course.

“Come on, Alya, it isn’t that hard,” Alix complained to a now kneeling Alya. “Just flirt back.”

“I have, but he isn’t getting the message. I can’t just say ‘yeah, sure, I want to go on a date with you.’ It sounds so boring.”

“Oh my god, you’re hopeless!” Alix whined, her own phone pinging again. “At least your guy isn’t a moron,” she added, half joking.

“Oh, you love him,” Marinette half teased, not really thinking about what she was saying.

“OH MY GOD YOU DO!” Alya exclaimed, causing Marinette to look up. Alix was blushing, deeply so.

“Shut it, please!” she begged. “He’s just…” she sighed, “I think he’s cute, okay… and funny. But he needs you to be,” she flexed her arms and made a face, “tough all of the time; and I can’t be that,” she continued, her voice dropping into a sad, quiet tune as she leaned against the back of the bed, clearly upset.

“Oh, girl,” Alya began, leaning forward and hugging Alix. “You’re charming, beautiful, and fearless; he really would be a troll not to love that.”

Alix laughed at that and rubbed her crystal blue eyes gently, the skin starting to redden. “Maybe…”

“Also,” Alya continued, undeterred, “he texted you, yeah? So, I think he challenged everyone to do this. Everyone in here got texted, even Marinette, who of course thinks I didn’t notice her texting just now.”

Marinette gulped as Alya cast her eyes over her shoulder at her. Marinette could do little but give a guilty shrug and a small smile. _She was fucked! She was legitimately fucked._

“So, I think Kim did this as an excuse to talk to you,” Alya continued, returning her gaze to Alix.

“You think so?” Alix whispered quietly, looking at her phone.

“Yeah, I do,” Alya reassured her. “Now, go use whatever you have to charm him.” She paused for a moment. “I would start with that fearless attitude of yours.”

“I agree,” Marinette piped up; it really hurt her to see Alix so upset. She was such a kind soul. “I don’t think Kim is always so ‘ _tough_ ’. Remember earlier when I was answering his truth question, he stopped it all. He could see I was getting upset and he cared enough to stop it. Plus…” Marinette trailed off, maybe that was best left unsaid.

“He cared enough to become an Akuma,” Alya finished, guessing what Marinette had been thinking.

Marinette nodded slowly. “Yeah, he acts tough, but he cares, a lot.” She smiled, hoping it would settle Alix’s nerves.

Alix smiled in turn. “Thanks, girls, I owe you.” She hugged Alya tightly before climbing over the bed and hugging Marinette too. “ _Thank you_ ,” she whispered. 

“You can call it quits if you tell me how the hell I am supposed to reply to this dork!” Alya whined.

“Take your own advice, Alya,” Alix smirked. “Use whatever you have to charm him.”

Alya bit her lip for a moment in thought before a smirk worked its way across her face. “I have an idea and I blame your champagne, Alix.” Shifting upright and looking directly into Alix’s door length mirror, Alya undid her shirt by two buttons.

“Alya, what are you...” Marinette began.

“No, too much,” Alya mused to herself, shaking her head and redoing one of the buttons up but firmly pushing her bra and breasts high into her shirt afterwards. “I am using what I’ve got,” she explained to no one in particular, running her hands through her curly hair and smiling wide.

Marinette just stared in stunned silence. _What was Alya thinking?_

“Guess I better get a good shot,” Alya joked, leaning forward with her phone in hand and positioning herself for a selfie. After a few seconds’ adjustment, Alya raised her right hand to the camera and made a peace sign, smiled, and took the photo; a quickly typed message following shortly after. 

* * *

 

 

Adrien smiled as his phone screen lit up. _It was a message from Marinette_!

Marinette: “Chat Noir has my phone number? Well I must be the envy of Paris, and Ladybug too! But no, keep it Chat, I think it would be nice to talk more, if you want to of course! Just don’t go sneaking around again! ;)  But yes! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Oh, you want to return the favour? Well… I am not going to say No… or Yes! Maybe we can meet sometime soon, maybe on the roof again? And you can make your proposition there? I mean, it was pretty special. But let me know my knight? Have fun!  <3 <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx”

Adrien’s smile widened as he finished reading the text. He had been worried at first by how short it was, but he had quickly calmed as he took its contents in. She wanted to meet again… and she was flirting with him about it! He couldn’t ask for more! Maybe that’s where he could tell her--confess about knowing who she was? Maybe, but right now he was just ecstatic about being able to talk to her at all. He hadn’t wanted to let her go earlier. He had never been so content in his life, but he couldn’t have protested without making a scene. Quickly, he began to type a reply.

“Holy shit, dude! How many kisses did she leave you?” Nino whispered excitedly, leaning over Adrien’s shoulder.

Almost jumping out of his skin before closing the phone’s screen, Adrien turned sharply and half glared, half begged his friend. “Dude, please, shush,” he whispered, his eyes quickly darting to the rest of the group, who, for now, were typing away on their phones.

“Are you two a thing?” Nino inquired, smiling as he nudged his friend. “Come on, you can tell me,” he continued enthusiastically.

Adrien could feel himself blushing. This was bad, he couldn’t tell Nino. If Nino found out as well, then he was doubly fucked with Alya already being hot on his trail; never mind the fact that Nino would collapse under Alya’s pressure in seconds! “Dude, no, we’re not,” he whispered, eyes still darting to the rest of the group in case they were listening in.

“You’re a shit liar, man. Did you…” a look of realisation crossed his face, “oh no…” he shook his head, “you weren’t that guy were you, the lipstick dude?”

Adrien leant forward and was about to deny everything when Nino’s phone went off; it was a message from Alya.

Without thinking, Nino grabbed the phone and opened it, swiping his thumb across the scanner as Adrien’s eyes looked at it.

Adrien’s eyes went wide and he swore he heard Nino gasp. Alya had sent him a picture message and a text. The text was simple enough: “ _Sure thing, babe! Meet outside the hotel at 6?_ ” Adrien could only suppose Nino had been successful in the challenge, but the picture… The picture was something else.

Alya was leaning forward on a bed--he presumed Alix’s bed--peace sign raised, winking and smiling at the camera. Her hair was fluffed and fell perfectly down to her shoulders on either side. Now, this alone was not surprising; Alya was beautiful. However, Alya’s hair only served to flank the excessive amount of cleavage that she was showing. One of her buttons was undone and Adrien suspected she had messed around to make the shot… well, more enticing. She was leaving little to the imagination, yet, it could easily be construed as an accident. But if Adrien knew Alya at all, he knew this was no accident. In his peripheral vision, Adrien saw Nino turn to face him.

“Call it even,” he deadpanned, his eyes looking directly into Adrien’s own as he raised them from the phone screen.

“Huh?” Adrien began.

“Call. It. Even,” he repeated, emphasising each word. “I didn’t see any text and you didn’t see.”

“Everything?” Adrien smiled nervously.

“Exactly.” Nino nodded.

Adrien grinned. This was crazy, this was stupid, but more than anything, this was hilarious! Seemingly reaching the same conclusion, Nino burst into laughter, his smile growing wide. But the laughter died quickly. They both looked at each other simultaneously, each realising of their own accord that something was wrong. _Everyone had fallen silent!_

Turning sharply, Adrien and Nino looked at the staring boys with a mixture of shock and concern. They were all watching, and intently so. Just how long they had been listening in Adrien had no idea.

Quickly, Nino smiled. “My phone is locked.” He moved his fingers to the lock screen and pressed it reassuringly. “So good luck,” he challenged confidently, knowing exactly what the others were planning.

“Nino,” Adrien nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the group as Kim began to edge forward, an adventurous, daring glint in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Nino answered slowly.

“My phone.” He tossed it to Nino without looking.

He caught it and looked at Adrien confusedly. “Wha…”

“I have no lock on my phone, fix it!” he implored quickly, moving in front of Nino as Kim began to move forward.

“What are you two hiding?” he smirked mischievously.

“What are you going to do?” Nino all but shouted, opening Adrien’s phone quickly and struggling to find the options tab.

“Hold them off!” 

* * *

 

 

Marinette smiled as she lay down in the darkness of Alix’s room. The others had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Marinette honestly didn’t want to look at her phone for the eight-hundredth time in the hopes that Adrien had texted her back; that, and she wanted to avoid realising how little time she had left to sleep. But she couldn’t help it! She was just so excited, so happy. Everything had fallen into place overnight, a real fairy tale evening. Yet, it was so real, so simple, and so obvious. It was strange to think, that Chat Noir had been sitting in front of her all this time--not that she honestly minded. But still, the fact remained: Chat Noir was the love of her life and she was still reeling from that.

Marinette smiled. She would have to tell Tikki so much once they were home, and that was going to be an interesting ride to say the least. With any luck, she would have some advice to give and wisdom to share; she was just so much better at all of this than her. Marinette nodded to herself at the thought. Tikki was always so helpful. _I wonder if Chat Noir’s Kwami is as helpful as Tikki?_ She smiled; he or she was certainly helpful, she was sure! Chat had been so charming, so confident and suave; his Kwami likely helped him as much as Tikki helped her.

Breathing deeply, Marinette could feel her eyes growing heavy and her heart slowing. Sleep was crawling through her system, a temptation of warmth and comfort that promised something so simple and yet so irresistible. Chocolate was tempting; her favourite brand of hot chocolate, tempting; Adrien Agreste… very tempting. But all of these things one could ignore if they tried hard enough. But sleep? Sleep like this when one was warm and content with the day and the day to come--that was a temptation to be defeated by.

Marinette looked forward to tomorrow--to the night where she could meet Chat, to the night where maybe, just maybe, her dreams and her passion could be one.

* * *

 

Adrien smiled as he stared at his phone for the thousandth time. Marinette had texted him aplenty after he had successfully defended his phone. Nino had been quick on the buttons fortunately! So his secret was safe, but his passion he could not hide. Everyone knew something was going on. He had over fifty texts from Marinette and if the constantly flashing screen wasn’t a giveaway, he was sure his blushing face was! But he didn’t care. He planned to have all of this sorted before school started again, and if he didn’t, then he probably deserved the potential school gossip.

This night couldn’t have gone better! Well, the theatrics with Chloe would have been nice to avoid, but if that was his torment, his price to pay for this, then he said bring it on. This was like flying: the world beneath him and all of the possibilities before him, the possibility of his Lady and him working out a glimpse of Aurora light on the horizon--and he was flying so close; so very close he could taste it, the new dawn.

“I love her,” Adrien whispered, nodding to himself as he spoke the words, a smile crawling across his face as he did so. He would text her back in the morning; he didn’t want to leave nothing for the dawn, just in case this was all just the perfect dream. Sighing deeply, content in everything for the first time in forever, Adrien closed his phone for the last time and let sleep take him.

 

 

 

  



End file.
